Follow the Storm
by Killer-Fangirl
Summary: Before Sarah was given power by Jareth she was given power by another to be the next Mother Nature, which is why the weather always reflects her emotions at the place she calls home. After her run she sees the Labyrinth as her home more than where she lives now, and not everyone is fine with a human being the next Mother Nature.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, Jareth owns the Labyrinth, and Sarah owns Jareth, therefore Sarah owns the Labyrinth**

 **Rated M for later chapters**

* * *

*15 years before Sarah's run*

A tall woman with hair the color of fallen leaves, eyes the same blue as the sky, and in a dress the color of spring leaves stared at a child in one of the cribs in the hospital who's hair was dark as tree bark and eyes the color of summer leaves. The name on the tag said the child's name was Sarah Williams.

"My child, you shall be my heir," the woman said to the child, "for I see you shall treat all children as your own when you are wise enough to see what they are inside."

As she spoke a single rose bloomed over the child's heart and vanished.

"Mother Nature," a voice called to the woman.

"Oberon, my child, what are you doing so far away from your kingdom?" Mother Nature asked the voice as a tall man appeared next to her.

"Are you sure it's wise to choose a human as your heir and such a young one too? Many of the fae would not accept her," Oberon told her.

"That is why they will not know that she is human until after she is has taken up my mantel. And what about you? Do you care that she is not fae? I never was and never will be and you accept me as being Mother Nature."

"I never cared about what someone is and I raised my children to be the same, but I'm worried about how others will react to her."

"All will be well, my child. She is strong. Tell Jareth that I send my regards," Mother Nature said as she disappeared.

Oberon looked at the child in the crib who would in years to come be the next Mother Nature, before he too disappeared. Sarah started crying and a storm came and surrounded the hospital as a nurse came to feed the hungry baby.

*6 years after Sarah's run*

Jareth paced in the throne room while every once in a while looking out into the cloudy gray sky hovering over the Labyrinth and the Goblin City. The sky hadn't been clear and sunny since Sarah ran the Labyrinth and he wanted to know why.

"You requested my presence, Jareth?" Mother Nature asked as she appeared in the throne room.

"Mother Nature," Jareth greeted her bowing.

"What troubles you, my child?"

"The weather has been horrible."

"That has never bothered you before."

"For 6 years," Jareth finished with an eyebrow raised requesting an explanation.

Confused as to why the weather would be bad for so long, Mother Nature went to look out the window to feel the magic and laughed when she recognized what was going on, but troubled at the same time.

"It seems that my heir sees your Labyrinth as home instead of where she lives now," Mother Nature told Jareth, "The weather reflects her mood."

"And who pray tell is your heir?" Jareth asked crossing his arms his stance demanding an answer.

Mother Nature smiled at Jareth and said, "It is not yet time for this world to know, my child, you will find out along with everyone else."

And with that she disappeared with a puff of leaves and flower petals. Jareth sighed and rubbed his forehead thinking that his kingdom would be doomed with bad weather until the new Mother Nature retired.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what you think and if you like it please tell me what you think will happen, I love hearing people's theories on what will happen and if you see any spelling and/or grammar errors pleas tell me, constructive criticism is welcome as long as you tell me why you think it was bad in any way.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, I forgot to say before the prolog but I got the idea for the story from the song "The Storm" by Blackmore's Night. I also did wrote it for NaNoWriMo. Anyway, enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Sarah was sitting in her bedroom at home writing an essay for her English class. A lot had changed in her room since her run. Instead of being filled to the brim with fantasy, puzzles, toys, and costumes, the room was filled with puzzles, plants, parenting magazines, and a little fantasy. After her run in the Labyrinth, now that she had lived it, Sarah had gotten pickier when it came to fantasy. She hunts for the original stories instead of the watered down versions. She nearly had a heart attack when she read the story of Persephone and Hades thinking that The Goblin King would force her to come back because she ate the peach.

"Sarah!" Sarah's step-mother Irene called.

"Yeah?" Sarah called back not looking away from her essay or stopped typing.

"Can you give me hand, please?"

"Sure," Sarah answered as she saved her progress and headed downstairs to help her step-mother.

Sarah and Irene's relationship improved tremendously after Sarah ran the Labyrinth. Before, Sarah was fighting her instinct to be a mother to Toby and took it out on Irene, after, she embraced it and took care of him and it was all Irene could do to get Sarah out of the house for a little fun, and they got along better after Irene explained that she wanted Sarah to go out more and be a child while she can since she spends so much time watching Toby whether his parents are there or not. It was really hard for Sarah's dad Robert to get Sarah to go to college at all, because she wanted to stay home for Toby. Eventually they found a college that she can commute from home and had class when Toby was in school so she can still be there for him when he needed her.

Sarah went downstairs to see what Irene needed and saw her trying to do three things at once, cooking spaghetti, cooking spaghetti sauce, and keeping Toby away from the hot stove, because he wanted to help. Sarah snuck up behind Toby and scooped him up tickling him in the process.

"Come on, Toby, you need to stay out of your mom's way when she is cooking," Sarah told Toby and received a grateful look from Irene.

"But I wanna help," Toby cried pouting, "You help Mommy cook all the time, so why can't I?"

"Tell you what, you can help by picking some herbs from our herb garden out back and Saturday I'll teach you to bake cookies for everyone, how's that?"

"Why can't I cook now," Toby asked but brightened at the thought of getting herbs from the herb garden that he and Sarah grew together.

"Because if you want to be able to help cooking dinner you need to learn to cook the easy stuff first, did you think your mom was born with the knowledge to cook?"

"No," Toby giggled.

"So let's get your mom some herbs," Sarah said to Toby then to Irene, "What herbs do you still need?"

"I still need rosemary and sage, and can you dig up a garlic bulb while you're out there, I didn't realize that we were out until I started cooking."

"I'll get the garlic!" Toby said excited and ran to the back door.

Sarah smiled, and followed Toby, and with his help got the herbs that were needed for dinner. After playing with Toby to keep him out of trouble, and eating dinner, Sarah was alone in her room and stared at her laptop, knowing that she should work on her essay, but didn't really feel like it. Sitting at her vanity Sarah pulled out her copy of the book Labyrinth before realizing what she was doing and shoving it back the drawer. Like all other times she was tempted to call on The Goblin King she called her friends instead, thinking that the urge was because she wanted a little bit of magic back in her life.

"Hoggle, I need you," Sarah said into the mirror.

Instead of Hoggle answering a woman said, "I'm sorry I blocked the portal so we could have a chance to talk."

Sarah whirled around to see Mother Nature in her room looking at her with motherly affection.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked, "And what are you doing in my room?"

"My name is Gaia, my title is Mother Nature," she said smiling at her heir.

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why you are in my room," Sarah said, unable to say any more after learning that a goddess was in her room.

"I'm here to teach you to control your powers."

"I don't have any powers," Sarah said then remembered the line from Labyrinth, What no one knew was that The King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl and he had given her special powers.

Gaia just smiled, "Of course you have powers, I gave them to you shortly after you were born, it wouldn't do for my heir to not have the magic she needs."

Sarah's jaw dropped thinking, 'Me? The heir of Gaia!?'

"Your training should begin soon, when you're ready please call for me, you won't need a mirror," Gaia said and disappeared, leaving leaves and flower petals behind.

Sarah just stared at the spot that Gaia had been in moments ago before and said, "Definitely time for bed." She thought that if it was a dream or a hallucination the leaves and flower petals wouldn't be there in the morning.

The next morning she was prepared to think that the leaves and petals were from the plants in her room until she saw that many of them were from plants that she didn't have and concluded that Gaia the current Mother Nature had indeed been in her room and said that Sarah is her heir. After having a quick shower and getting dressed she went downstairs to help Irene make breakfast. After Toby left for school Sarah still had an hour until she had to leave so she went up to her room and tried to find her power with little to no success. The only thing that she managed was opening one of the flowers just enough to see the color which Sarah thought of as a huge success, unknown to her when she felt that she had succeeded flowers bloomed all over the Labyrinth and the sun shone brightly for the first time in years.

Jareth looked out the window to his study at the blue sky thinking about Sarah and wishing that she would call to him or at least enter the Labyrinth so that he would know that she was close, but every time he felt the portal to her room open she never came through, her friends came to her. Seeing the sky turn gray again Jareth sighed thinking that whoever Mother Nature chose as her heir was maybe like him and had to give up the one they loved to not be happy for this long and that she must have had hope and then have it dashed.

Sarah grabbed her bag for school, said bye to Irene, and jogged to the public bus stop with her bus card in hand still glowing from her success. As she waited for the bus her thoughts turned to the Labyrinth and its King not allowing herself to think that he was serious in his final offer at the end of her run in the broken Escher Room, and found herself wondering as the heir to Mother Nature would she have to see him again or would she forever be in a castle of some kind just watching over the world. Trying not to think these dark thoughts Sarah got on the bus and tried to focus on reviewing for the test in her math class and not having much success with the dreaded subject. After class Sarah went to the store to pick up the things she will need for Toby's cooking lesson since it was Friday. At home she put the ingredients away and went to her room to drop off her bag and headed out again.

"I'm going to the park, I'll try to be back before Toby," Sarah told Irene on her way back to the door.

"Alright, have fun, see you when you get back," Irene called back, glad that she didn't have to push Sarah to go out to have a good time.

At the park Sarah headed straight to an area which she knew to be secluded and got ready for her first magic lesson.

"Gaia, I'm ready," Sarah called out into the air.

Gaia appeared before Sarah with a smile on her face, "Your first lesson will be to control your emotions, because they affect the weather around your home."

Sarah was confused, because the weather didn't seem to reflect her mood. Come to think of it, it hasn't since she ran the Labyrinth and wondered if going to a place of magic had some effect of where home was for her since she was Mother Nature's heir.

"The simplest way to control your emotions is basic meditation. Get comfortable and concentrate on your breathing, let your mind wander that will help you see what is troubling you and help you find a solution with unclouded eyes," Gaia told Sarah in a soothing voice as she did as she was told.

Sarah's mind went far and wide in meditation. The first place it went to was school and the worries that she wouldn't pass math, then it wandered to Toby and his excitement over learning to cook so he can help. In the memory of Toby wanting to help cook Sarah saw something she either didn't see or didn't want to see, a goblin watching over her and Toby. In her shock she let out a gasp and fell out of meditation.

"What-" Sarah started but was interrupted.

"Sometimes the very powerful can see what was hidden from them when meditating, my child, it takes practice to not be startled by it. Begin again."

Sarah forced herself to calm down and started again. This time her thoughts were not of this world, but another. She was dancing in the crystal ball room with The Goblin King, he was leaning over her in the tunnels ignoring Hoggle she didn't know what she wanted him to do kiss her or leave her alone, she was at the beginning of the Labyrinth and he was right behind her talking in her ear, the final confrontation, saying the words and he just looks so sad, he's looking out the window from what Sarah could see the weather was horrible but clearing up.

"Sarah, stop!" Gaia said pulling Sarah out of her trance, "You were looking too far, you are not ready to see the present elsewhere yet."

"That last vision, that was actually happening?" Sarah asked shocked that she could see what The Goblin King was doing at any time; the thought scared her, what if he found out that she did, what would he do to her?

"Yes, and it is dangerous to look upon someone who can tell when someone is scrying their present. If you looked for any longer he would be able to tell who it was looking. I think that is enough for today, do not try to meditate on your own until you can keep your visions to your past and present."

Sarah shivered as Gaia disappeared, thinking, 'It's a good thing she stopped me, I don't want to find out what The Goblin King would do to me if he caught me spying on him, he's probably angry enough at me as it is.' Heading home she was glad that she would get home before Toby so she could reflect on her first magic lesson.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2

Jareth watched as the weather turned gray to clear and back to gray. He knew that someone saw him for a second before they stopped scrying, he knew the magic that was used, he just couldn't place where he felt it before. Feeling the quickly disappearing shreds of magic, he knew he wouldn't be able to find the culprit, but he might be able to identify them. From the feel of the magic, he could tell that they were new to it and figured that it was most likely an accident, but he still wanted to know where he felt this magic before. Concentrating he saw the last thing that the magic was used to see, the last time he saw Sarah in person and she refused him. Pushing his feeling aside he looked closely at the image before the magic left, he saw that Sarah didn't understand what he was offering, in the image was a young girl trying to save her brother no matter the cost. The image was ripped from him from an outside force and he knew who it was from the magic.

"It's not polite to look upon another's memories," Mother Nature gently scolded Jareth as he turned to face her.

"It was my memory as well and I have a right to know who is spying on me," Jareth told Mother Nature.

"My heir accidently scried you and I stopped her, so no harm done," Mother Nature said curious on what was the memory that Sarah and Jareth shared that would cause Sarah to want to look upon Jareth, but knew better than to ask.

"Sarah is your heir, isn't she," Jareth said putting the pieces together realizing that he may have a chance to win her heart if she already saw the Labyrinth as her home if the weather was any indication.

"I cannot say, it is my heir's choice to tell whom she wishes until she takes my place," Mother Nature told Jareth, but seeing the love for her heir in his eyes she added, "Your father knows who she is, he was there when I chose her."

With that Mother Nature left Jareth to his brooding. Jareth decided to go visit his father and find out if Sarah really is going to be the next Mother Nature.

* * *

Oberon was not having a good day, Lady Annabelle of the Spring Lands had come and demanded that she marry his first born Jareth, he denied her saying that it was his choice whom he marries and she just wouldn't leave or take no for an answer. Eventually he had the guards escort her out and her screaming had given him a headache. So, he was surprised, but wary when Jareth came seeking an audience. As a child Jareth had caused many a headache for the High King of the Seelie Fae with his pranks, which is why he guessed that the Labyrinth had chosen him to be Goblin King, some thought he was a goblin in fae skin.

"Jareth, it's good to see you," Oberon greeted when Jareth entered.

"Father," Jareth nodded his head in greeting, "was that Lady Annabelle I saw being dragged off? Please tell me she's being put in the dungeons for whatever she's done or at least thrown into an oubliette for a few days."

"No she has not, and no you cannot throw her into the Bog of Eternal Stench," Oberon said when Jareth opened his mouth again.

"I'd take the stench off eventually, when she has learned to leave me alone."

"Jareth," Oberon said warning in his voice, "you can't use the Bog to solve all of your problems."

"Alright alright, I won't throw Lady Annabelle in the Bog of Eternal Stench," Jareth said looking like someone said he can't go out and play in the snow, "unless she does something to really deserve it," he added as an afterthought.

Oberon sighed knowing that this is as good as he is going to get from his eldest, "I take it that there is another reason that you are here other than trying to throw Lady Annabelle into that bog that you are so fond of."

"Yes, I want to know who Mother Nature has chosen for her heir," Jareth said looking at his father seriously for the first time in years.

Oberon was shocked, whatever he was expecting it was not this. Jareth has never shown interest in who the next Mother Nature would be until now.

"Why do you want to know?" Oberon asked.

"The weather in my Labyrinth has been horrible and Mother Nature says that it is because her heir has seen it as her home for six years and I want to know why, not to mention I have a strong hypothesis and want to know if it is correct."

"Tell me who you think it is and why, and I will tell you if you are correct or not, but no more, there are some who would not want her as Mother Nature for the wrong reasons and it is best if we keep who she is quiet until she can defend herself."

Jareth nodded understanding his reasoning, but if he is right and Sarah is the next Mother Nature she would have the goblins and the entire Labyrinth to help protect her.

"Sarah, The Champion of the Labyrinth."

Oberon stiffened and Jareth knew he was right.

"And your reasoning?" Oberon asked watching Jareth closely as he explained.

"Sarah ran the Labyrinth six years ago and the weather started turning bad the morning after, today Mother Nature's heir scried on me while meditating and when I used the leftover magic to see who it was spying on me I saw a memory that only Sarah and I share. Am I correct in assuming that Sarah is Mother Nature's heir and the danger that she is in is that she is human and many fae would not like that she is?"

Oberon sighed and said, "Yes, you are correct, and you must keep this a secret, until she has learned to control her powers she is helpless against any who would destroy her for being human."

"Not completely helpless," Jareth said as he walked out of his father's study.

Oberon's eyes widened in understanding and almost laughed thinking, 'Who would have thought that one human girl could win the hearts of two strong magical beings possibly becoming the most powerful creature any world has seen.'

* * *

Sarah lay on her bed thinking about her first magic lesson and hoped that The Goblin King didn't know that it was her watching him by accident. Trying to get her mind off of it she reached for her laptop and continued he essay for English wanting to get it done so she'll have more time to be with Toby over the weekend glad that she didn't get any homework in Math that day because of the test. Sarah wasn't finished with the essay when Toby came home and they decided to work on their homework together with Toby at her vanity and Sarah on her bed and close enough so when Toby needed help she could. Toby was happy that they managed to finish their homework at the same time so they could take care of their herb garden and play together before dinner which was only an hour away. After dinner Sarah called her friends from the Labyrinth she didn't tell them about her being Gaia's heir, because she didn't know if she was allowed to even though she felt that they should know, because they're her friends. Instead they talked about what was going on in both worlds, Sarah told them about school and how well Toby was doing, Hoggle boasted about his new fairy spraying record, Sir Didymus told them of his most recent adventure (to which Hoggle groaned having heard the tale a hundred times already), and Ludo showed Sarah a rare rock that he found that glows when you are thinking of people you love and different colors for the type of love.

"Sawah keep," Ludo said handing the stone that was softly glowing white to Sarah.

As Sarah picked up the stone it changed from white to pink. Smiling Sarah hugged Ludo.

"Thank you Ludo, this is amazing, do you know what the different colors mean?"

"No," Ludo said sadly.

"My lady, I do know a little about the language of color," Sir Didymus said peering at the stone still glowing pink, "The white that it was when Sir Ludo held the stone most likely means innocence, and the pink that it is now is could be caring or nurture, the color that you should really look out for my lady is red, for some of the meanings are love, excitement, strength, determination, desire, and passion."

They continued to talk about the stone and guess what color it would be when one of them thought about someone and then tested to see if it was right. At one point Hoggle picked up the stone absentmindedly thinking about Jareth and it turned purple, he refused to tell them who he was thinking of and Sir Didymus thought that the person must an elegant, noble, mysterious person with magic possibly royalty. After they left Sarah got ready for bed not realizing that she was still holding the stone she let her mind wander to The Goblin King as she always does after her friends visit and didn't notice the stone glow red.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think and what you think will happen, it won't change what will happen since I've already finished Follow the Storm but I like to hear your predictions.**


	4. Chapter 3

Sarah didn't realize that she was accidentally scrying again when she dreamed that Jareth was in his study doing paperwork. He paused for a moment then smirked recognizing the magic and gently let his magic flow to Sarah mentally offering her his hand hoping that she would take it. Sarah still thinking that she was dreaming cautiously mentally took the offered hand. Jareth sighed in relief that she accepted and gently used his magic to give her a mental, 'You are welcome in my Labyrinth anytime, Sarah.' Sarah feeling that it really is magic and not just a dream freaked out and pulled back quickly giving Jareth a minor magic backlash accidentally. Jareth rubbed his headache and put his quill down knowing that he won't be able to do any more work until the backlash faded.

* * *

Sarah woke up the next morning worried about the fact that she accidentally scried The Goblin King twice in twenty-four hours, so she planned to go to the park after giving Toby his cooking lesson to learn how to control her powers so she doesn't look in on people and see things she doesn't want to see. Sarah blushes as the thought of accidentally seeing The Goblin King in the bath pops into her head; luckily her imagination includes bubbles in the bath. Sarah picked up the stone that Ludo gave him and her eyes widened when it glows red. 'Crap,' she thought, 'I'm in love with The Goblin King, I'm so screwed.' Pushing the thought to the back of her head Sarah takes a quick shower and gets ready for a messy cooking lesson with her little brother. When Sarah came downstairs for breakfast Toby was jumping up and down in his chair making a mess with his cereal, too excited about cooking with his sister to sit still.

Smiling Sarah told Toby to, "Sit still while you eat or the counter will get messy and we'll have to clean it before start baking."

Toby stopped jumping at once not wanting to clean more than he has too. The cooking lesson was messy, but fun, flour got everywhere and somehow both Sarah and Toby got cookie dough on the back of their heads (Sarah suspected that the goblins got involved in some of the mess and cookie dough on the back of their heads, because she heard them giggling, but didn't say anything about it).

* * *

Jareth watched the cooking lesson in one of his crystals with the excuse that it was only fair, she watched him so he should watch her. He almost sent the goblin that through cookie dough at Sarah into the bog until he saw her smiling and when Toby wasn't looking ate some the raw dough. Jareth laughed when Irene came into the kitchen and asked if they were cooking or play fighting and Sarah's answer was both.

* * *

While the cookies were baking Irene helped Sarah and Toby clean up the kitchen and then demanded that they go shower before they get the entire house covered in flour so it looks abandoned. Toby grumbled at having to take a shower (he preferred baths because he can play while getting clean) but he did as he was told. Sarah showered without complaint and came downstairs to Irene taking the cookies out of oven and putting them on the cooling rack. Toby was already their trying to steal one of the fruits of his labor, but Sarah lightly slapped his hand away.

"You need to wait for them to cool a bit before you eat them, but don't wait too long because their best when their warm," Sarah told Toby.

Toby pouted at having to wait, but didn't try to steal the cookies again. Every few minutes Sarah would use the spatula to lift one end of a cookie to see if it was solid or would bend, when the cookie didn't bend she knew that they were ready to be eaten and gave the first cookie to Toby. Toby gobbled the cookie up and loved the warm gooey cookie with melted chocolate chips hidden within and on top. Sarah handed Toby a paper towel to clean up with before grabbing a cookie of her own to eat. Sarah closed her eyes in bliss as she ate her chocolate chip cookie, deciding to save some for her friends and take a few to share with Gaia. Packing up a few cookies for her friends in the Labyrinth and putting them in her room and taking a few more she told Irene and Toby that she was going out to meet someone and Toby wanted to come with. Irene tried to get Toby to stay, and after some thought Sarah said that he can come with, but still a bit nervous at how Toby would react to magic and if he would remember his trip to the Labyrinth.

Toby was excited and wanted to know what Sarah's new friend thought of the cookies that he made with Sarah. When they got to the park Sarah wasn't sure if Gaia would show up with Toby there, but it was worth a try. Before she called she looked around looking specifically for goblins and found a few watching from the bushes and a few from the trees, she gave them a pointed look that said 'Go away now.' Taking the hint the goblins went back to the castle to tell their king news of his heir and hopefully soon to be queen.

Looking around one last time for signs of goblins and found none Sarah took a deep breath and said, "Gaia, I'm ready for my next lesson. I hope you don't mind that I brought Toby along."

Toby looked at Sarah curiously and was sad that the goblins left, but knew that as long as Sarah was with him he would be safe.

Gaia appeared behind them saying, "Of course I don't mind, he is welcome to come to see your training."

Toby spun around and starred at the current Mother Nature and got the same feeling that he gets from Sarah coming off of her, the feeling of being safe, cared for, and loved. Toby couldn't help himself, he hugged Gaia and she laughed at Sarah's look of horror and knelt down to hug Toby back. Sarah calmed down when she saw that Gaia didn't mind Toby hugging her.

"Before we start I have a few questions," Sarah told her teacher, "is it OK if I tell my friends about this?"

Gaia smiled and said, "You can tell anyone you wish, but you need to be sure that they are trustworthy which the friends that you made in the Labyrinth are."

Sarah's eyes flickered to Toby to see if he recognized the Labyrinth when it was mentioned before asking her second question, "Thank you, and is there a way to block my scrying abilities until I get the hang of it?"

"I'm afraid only practice will help."

Sarah looked sad and nervous at the fact that until she gets the hang of meditation without scrying she could get into a lot of trouble for looking where she's not wanted, but then remembered the cookies that she helped Toby bake and dug them out of her bag and handed them to Gaia.

"Toby made these this morning do, you want some?" Sarah asked Gaia.

"Sarah helped," Toby said thinking that Sarah should get some of the credit.

Gaia smiled at the siblings and ate one of the cookies, "I don't think I've ever tasted better," She told them, "Love, friendship, and fun are the best ingredients."

Toby grinned, happy that she liked them.

"What are you teaching Sarah?" Toby asked remembering what Sarah said when she called Gaia.

"Magic, but you can't tell anyone," Gaia told Toby in a stage whisper, "this is between the three of us OK?"

Toby's eyes widened at the thought that his sister is learning magic, "OK, can I learn too?"

Gaia smiled at him, "Maybe when you're older you will be able to do some," Gaia told him sensing that Jareth had chosen him as his heir, "but for now I think I can teach you one trick."

Toby's face lit up like a Christmas Tree and Gaia handed him and Sarah a single flower seed.

"Now I want both of you to focus all of your thoughts on the seed and will it to sprout and slowly watch it grow in your mind's eye, it might be easier if you close your eyes, it's similar to meditation but not quite," Gaia said and watched as Sarah's seed grew and one minute she was holding a small sprout with tiny roots to a beautiful yellow rose bush with big roots in hands. Toby took longer, but eventually he held a daisy by the roots.

When Toby opened his eyes he was ecstatic he showed Sarah the daisy saying, "We did it! We did it!"

"It's easier to grow from a seed than it is to bloom a flower from the stem, but it is possible, with practice I think you will be able to Sarah, I'm afraid that you Toby don't have enough magic yet."

Toby didn't seem to mind not being able to make the flower bloom from the stem, he was just happy that he had magic at all.

"Can we do this with other seeds or does it have to be flowers?" Toby asked curious as ever about the fantastic, just like his sister was once.

"Yes you can, bulbs are a little harder, but you have enough magic to make them grow with practice."

Sarah smiled and put down the rose bush and got ready for another meditation lesson. Toby sat quiet tried meditating too but found he didn't have the patience for it, so he just curled up by Sarah and took a nap on the grass while she meditated. This time when Sarah meditated she saw when she and Toby were baking cookies that morning, the goblins were enjoying themselves along with her and Toby making a mess and splattered her with cookie dough, but she saw something else that she didn't expect to see, a flow of magic that felt wild but tame at the same time, it felt familiar. Looking closer at the magic she saw that someone was scrying on her and her brother when they made cookies, feeling the magic with her own she realized where she felt it before, when she accidentally scried on The Goblin King last night it felt just like the mental hand that was offered. Now that she knew what to look for she figured she would be able to tell when someone was spying on her next time and wondered how often he had watched her. At once the image changed to The Goblin King's throne room filled with goblins and a small child in his lap, realizing what she was doing she pulled out of the meditation quickly hoping he hadn't noticed.

"You let your mind wander too far again," Gaia told her pupil.

"I know, I'm sorry, how do I keep from scrying on others? I keep on doing it without meaning to and I want to stop."

"Focus on your own past, don't let your mind wander farther than that. Basic scrying without a medium is done by meditation and focusing on who or what you want to look upon."

"So, the reason I keep on scrying on someone is because my thoughts keep on coming back to them?" Sarah asked understanding the problem.

"Yes, to practice when meditating try scrying on someone who is close by and won't mind that they are being watched, try again only this time focus on your brother," Gaia said gesturing to the sleeping Toby.

Breathing evenly she tried meditating and this time focused on Toby who she knew was right next to her. She saw herself sitting cross legged in the grass, Toby curled up to her side, Gaia standing watching patiently, and something in the shadows watching Toby she can tell from the eyes that they meant harm to her little brother. Pulling out of the scrying she spun towards where she saw the eyes, they weren't there. Gaia sensed the change in her heir and used her magic to feel around where Sarah was looking with her arms wrapped protectively around her brother. Gaia sensed it, someone somehow found out that she was training her heir and didn't like that she chose a mortal and would do anything to get rid of her, even kill her little brother.

"Sarah, take Toby and go, it's not safe, go NOW!" Gaia said never taking her eyes off the intruder as Sarah grabbed Toby and her bag and ran for it.

* * *

Jareth felt it the moment Sarah accidentally scried on him again. After the first couple times he was on the lookout for the next time she scried him and had a crystal ready to look in on her and making sure that the current wished away couldn't see into it. He could only see for a few seconds before he was blocked, but it was enough. Sarah was in danger, but he couldn't leave while there was a runner. Putting the three year old girl into one of the goblin's care he had other goblins go to Sarah's aid and looked up at the clock that read 12:43, seventeen more minutes and he'd be free to go to Sarah.

* * *

The runner was still outside of the gates to the Labyrinth, he had wished his daughter away in a fit of drunken rage and when he saw the storm brewing over the Labyrinth he had spent the last over twelve hours trying to get into he wanted to get out. He didn't care that his daughter was somewhere in there or that she was scared of storms and could get hurt in it. 'The Goblin King could have the brat,' he thought as he watched the storm take on a deadlier turn, 'I want to live!'

* * *

 **Special thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to Follow the Storm every time I get one it makes me happy**

 **Please review and tell me what you think of the story and what you think will happen.**


	5. Chapter 4

**This disclaimer my dad came up with after I told him about the one that I posted**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, Kermit the Frog owns Labyrinth and Miss Piggy owns Kermit, there for Miss Piggy owns Labyrinth**

 **For those of you who don't get it Kermit was voiced by Jim Henson so he is Kermit**

* * *

Sarah ran as fast and as far as her legs could carry her and her brother. Toby woke up when she picked him up roughly and started running. One look at her face and Toby knew that something wasn't right and clung on tightly to Sarah. Looking around Toby saw the goblins had come back and had formed a protective circle around them as they ran. After a few miles of running, Sarah's bag slipped and she tripped over it, using the momentum she turned into the fall so that only she would get hurt and not Toby and scrambling back up ignoring her scraped back started running again leaving the bag this time. One of the goblins picked it up as they ran. Running blindly Sarah eventually came to a dead end turning around quickly she found herself face to face with her pursuer. He was tall with golden hair that looked like a mane and golden eyes one pupil smaller than the other and had an other worldly feel to him, seeing the arches above his eyes and pointed ears, Sarah knew that this man was a fae. Looking around for something to use as a weapon she saw that the goblins were facing the fae and standing in between them and the fae. It was a small comfort knowing that the goblins were on her side at least for now, mainly because she remembered how well they stopped her from reaching the castle and she was just a human.

Looking at the fae facing her, never putting Toby down, Sarah mustered up her courage and asked, "What do you want?"

"What I want is someone more worthy to be the next Mother Nature, mortal," the fae spat out, "and to know how a worthless mortal gained favor of the goblins."

The fae looked at the goblins in disgust, but was wary of them, knowing that they could put up a good fight when they wanted to.

"Hey, I never asked for any of this," Sarah shot back angry that he would judge her on something that she couldn't control, "I didn't even know that Gaia existed until the day before yesterday!"

"You would dare insult Mother Nature by using her given name, you are just a pathetic worthless mortal, what right do you have to say her name!" the fae asked lunging at Sarah, forgetting about the goblins until the first one attacked, but he ignored the pain as best he could and managed to grab hold of Toby's arm wrenching him from his sister's arms with Toby screaming the entire time before they disappeared.

"Toby!" Sarah yelled reaching to where Toby was a split second before.

Weariness taking hold, Sarah collapsed into a fit of tears and sobs, ignoring the goblin's attempts to comfort her. The last thing that she remembered before she lost consciousness was a pair of strong arms picking her up and cradling her to warm chest.

* * *

Sarah woke up in an elaborately decorated room in blues and silvers and the little girl that she saw on The Goblin King's lap when she accidentally scried him on the bed she was laying on. The moment the little girl saw that Sarah was awake she scurried out the door and all Sarah saw of her was the impression of blond pigtails and a pink princess dress.

"Mr. Hoggie, she's awake," Sarah heard the little girl say.

"It's Hoggle," a gruff voice gently corrected tiredly as if he had done so for the hundredth time.

A small giggle was his only reply as Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus walked through the door. Seeing her friends was a reminder of how much Sarah had sacrificed for Toby and now that she had lost him again, she just couldn't handle it. Sarah fell into a fresh wave of sobs thinking about her brother as the storm outside rose. Her friends didn't know what to do, having never seen her cry in the six years of knowing her.

"There now, Sarah," Hoggle said awkwardly patting Sarah on the arm trying to calm her down and looking to the others for help, "you won't get nothing done by just crying."

"Whatever nave that hast caused ye to suffer shall have to face my blade," Sir Didymus added, "for ye are not alone in this fight, the goblins that were there explained what happened to Sir Tobias and others hast decided to join the fight to bring the young Sir home."

"Sawah sad," Ludo said his ears drooping.

Calming down with the fact that her friends were with her and willing to help her get Toby back, Sarah hugged them and cried into their shoulders never noticing Jareth watching them from the shadows of the door. Wiping her tears away the storm outside now a downpour, Sarah looked around the beautiful room.

"Where are we," Sarah asked at last.

Hoggle looked away at the question mumbling and fiddling with the bracelet that Sarah had given him, a nervous gesture that he had picked up. Jareth stiffened, not knowing what her reaction would be to being brought back to the Labyrinth.

"My Lady, His Majesty The Goblin King hast brought you to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City when ye collapsed and called for us to keep ye company when ye awoke," Sir Didymus answered seeing no problem with her knowing seeing as the game between Sarah and Jareth had ended years ago.

Sarah blinked in surprise at the thoughtfulness of calling her friends to be by her side. 'But he hates me, doesn't he?' Sarah asked herself. Jareth found himself relaxing when the storm outside didn't immediately rise again, but wouldn't relax completely just in case she was just in shock and would start yelling to be taken home soon. Neither of them allowing themselves to hope too much. Before Sarah could decide if she wanted to see Jareth again the most recent wished away took matters into her own hands, seeing that The Goblin King likes the pretty lady on the bed she grabs his gloved hand and pulls him into the room much to everyone's surprise. Giggling when Jareth was in view she let go of his hand and ran to jump on the bed with Sarah.

"I see you're feeling better," Jareth told Sarah not letting her see how nervous he was.

"Yes, thank you for your help," Sarah said nervously not noticing her friends trying to make an exit feeling the tension in the room and not wanting to be caught in the cross fire if they start yelling.

Jareth was surprised that she thanked him, it flickered across his face before he put his mask back on. Sarah saw the surprise and let a small smirk come onto her face.

"I'm not fife-teen anymore, Jareth, I certainly hope that I'm not the whiny brat that I was when I ran your Labyrinth."

"So I noticed," Jareth replied relaxing completely upon realizing that she didn't hold a grudge against him for taking Toby when she wished him away.

"Why are you helping me? Especially after," Sarah trailed off trying to come up with a tactful way explaining their last face to face confrontation.

Jareth shrugged before answering, "That game ended six years ago, you won Toby back the moment you stepped into my castle the first time, and I stand by what I said last time."

Sarah stiffened not sure what she would do if he made the final offer again.

"You are welcome in my Labyrinth anytime, Sarah."

Sarah winced remembering the times she accidentally looked in on Jareth.

"I'm sorry about spying on you, they were accidents," Sarah said looking down nervously.

Jareth shrugged smirking as he answered, "I figured turnabout was fair play."

Sarah was about to agree, until she realized something, "Wait, were you watching me while I was in the shower?" Sarah asked beat red.

Jareth laughed at her reaction and it wasn't cruel or mocking, it was in pure amusement.

"I may have missed that particular show, Precious, however I did enjoy Tobias's lesson in cooking."

Sarah would have laughed at the Lord of the Rings reference, but the mention of Toby was painful and steeled her resolve to save him again.

"Jareth, can I ask you a question?" Sarah asked nervously fiddling with the hem of the silk sheets knowing that it was very possible that Jareth would get angry when she asked her question.

"Of course," Jareth answered seeing her somber expression, knowing that the time for jokes was over.

Taking a deep breath Sarah asked, "Do fae get hurt from iron?"

Jareth schooled his features to hide his fear, "Why do you ask?"

Cringing at his tone Sarah answered honestly, "I would do anything to get Toby back and I know that the person who took him is a fae and I will take any advantage that I have, I'm willing to die for him and people can make all the Tangled references that they want if I go in armed with a cast iron frying pan, but I will get my brother back."

Jareth relaxed again at her explanation, but warned, "Yes, iron is poisonous to the fae, but if you go anywhere populated by fae carrying iron you will make lots of enemies, we need to do this smart if we are going to get him back," Jareth sighed before continuing, "I have been trying to look into were Tobias was taken, but I am somehow blocked from scrying him."

"Do you think maybe I could try?" Sarah said looking up at Jareth now that she knew that he wasn't angry at her.

"You could, but I would suggest you use a medium, if you do it without and you are blocked there is a chance that you could damage your psyche. I will teach you to use a mirror as medium, but first I need to find this little one a new home."

Jareth scooped the three year old as she giggled and made to leave Sarah's room.

"You don't turn the children who are wished away into goblins do you?" Sarah asked nervously.

Jareth looked horrified at the thought of more goblins running around with the little girl giggling madly at the idea of being turned into a goblin.

"Why would I want more, they breed fast enough as it is, humans turn fae if they spend enough time Underground, faster if they eat fae food, the wished away are adopted by families who don't have children of their own and are well loved," Jareth explained hoping to take away some of her worry.

Sarah relaxed when she heard this and nodded letting Jareth carry on with his work as Goblin King. Before Jareth left the Queen's suite, he looked at the subtle changes on Sarah knowing that she would soon be a fae, because she ate the peach when she ran the Labyrinth. Sarah's ears were just barely pointed, so small was the point that you wouldn't see it unless you were looking for it, same with her eyebrows, barely sweeping upwards. To the untrained eye, she would look human, but Jareth knew what to look for and hoped that she wouldn't hate him when she found out that she's turning fae, because of the peach.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think, why, and what you think will happen.**


	6. Chapter 5

When Jareth reached his study he put the little girl on a chair and gave her a crystal that when she touched it turned into a doll for her to play with while he looked through all of the requests for a child, until he found one from a couple who he knew would take good care and love the little girl. After he sent a message to the couple the little girl spoke.

"You love her, don't you?" the little girl asked looking up at Jareth shyly seeing the confused look on his face she elaborated, "The pretty lady that you carried here."

"Yes, I do," Jareth confessed looking out the window to the downpour outside, "but she doesn't feel the same."

"Why do think that," she asked confused, it was obvious to her that they loved each other.

Jareth smiled at the little girl holding a doll that looked like Sarah when she was in the peach dream, "Because when we saw each other last, I was the villain and she the heroine."

"But not anymore, now you're the hero!"

"No, I'm still her villain," Jareth said mostly to himself thinking about when he had Hoggle give Sarah the peach. Because he was too afraid of losing her, he had given her fae fruit.

"Daddy never loved Mommy," the little girl said suddenly, "I've always been able to tell when someone is in love, because of it. Mommy said that it was a gift I had before she went away. In all the stories villains can't love, so you can't be a villain if you love her."

"Where did your mother go?" Jareth asked trying to change the topic.

"Daddy said she finally went to hell."

"He's wrong," Jareth said angry at her father for saying that to a child and thinking that he's lucky that his run in the Labyrinth is finished, "She went to heaven."

The girl smiled and nodded, "I think so too."

There was a knock on the door and Jareth told them to enter and a goblin came in telling them that the couple that he asked for has arrived.

* * *

After Jareth left Sarah got out of bed and decided to explore her rooms. What she really wanted to do was scry for Toby, but knew that it would be dangerous to try without a medium to use and knew that she would be no help to Toby as a vegetable, so she waited and explored. The rooms were huge and beautiful she had, a bed room, a bath room, a sitting room, and her own library with all of her favorite books and many she had been dying to read before all of this happened. When Jareth returned after all of the adoption paperwork was done Sarah was curled up in a chair reading, but her mind wasn't in the book, it was far away to where ever Toby was. She had to stop herself from scrying three times since she started reading.

"Are you ready?" Jareth asked leaning against the door to the hall.

Sarah looked up from her book when she heard Jareth's voice and put a bookmark in the book and stood up to face him.

"I'm ready," Sarah told him with determination that she would save her brother no matter what.

Jareth nodded once and led her back to the bed room and had her face the floor length mirror.

"We're not going to start by scrying Tobias," when Sarah opened her mouth to protest Jareth held up a hand and explained, "This is to make sure that you can scry using a mirror at all, if your first try is scrying someone who is blocked from your vision you won't be able to tell if you can in the first place."

Part of Sarah hated that he made a good point on not scrying for Toby first and nodded in understanding.

Seeing that she understood his reasoning Jareth continued, "First focus on who or what you want to see, it's easier to scry people and places that you truly want to see, for instance someone who was taken away from home would want to see their family and it would be easier for that person to see their family when scrying than the one who took them in the first place."

Sarah thought about who she wanted to see besides Toby and thought of her mother who she hadn't seen since her birthday, "Ok, what next?"

"Focus your magic and gently push it into the mirror," Jareth instructed taking her hand to help Sarah guide the magic where she wants it.

For a second they saw their reflections in the mirror, then they saw Sarah's mother onstage as Mrs. Potts in Beauty and the Beast singing 'Human Again' sound was even coming from the mirror.

Sarah smiled and lightly joked, "I'll never need to buy tickets for shows again."

"Unless the person you're scrying is off stage," Jareth replied.

"Ok, I think I'm ready to scry Toby," Sarah said taking a deep breath and willing the mirror blank.

Jareth nodded and took a step back letting her do it on her own this time now that she has a feel of the magic. Sarah took another deep breath and focused on Toby, before pushing the magic into the mirror. At first nothing, then for a split second Toby appeared and then vanished from the mirror.

"Toby!" Sarah cried, then turned to Jareth, "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, you don't quite have enough power to get past the barrier completely, but with practice you should be able to see without interference."

"But we don't have time, that bastard could do anything to Toby at any time. Isn't there some way to temporarily give me more power?"

Jareth thought about it, he knew that she was right about not having time.

"I don't know how to give you more power," Jareth said but added when he saw her crestfallen expression, "but if we both focus on Tobias and us the same mirror to scry for him we might be able to see him."

"So what you're saying is, each of us alone isn't enough to see him, but if we combine our powers we might stand a chance," Sarah said making sure that she understood him.

"Yes, not many do this, because you need unwavering trust that the other will focus on what you are and if they aren't the backlash of power can be very harmful to the psyche, the best case scenario if that happens is the magic makes an explosion."

Sarah paled as she imagined the mirror exploding with her and Jareth in a veggie state.

"I'm willing to risk myself, but I'm not sure if I'm willing to risk you," Sarah said after a few minutes.

Jareth was shocked that she didn't want to risk him getting a psychic beating, but didn't let it show.

"I know the risks and am willing to help, I would rather you not risk yourself but you already made it perfectly clear that you don't care about the risks to yourself," Jareth told her thinking about when she said that she would die for her brother, "and as long as we both focus on Tobias we will be fine."

Sarah nodded and said, "Ok, let's give it a try."

Both Sarah and Jareth focused their thoughts on Toby, before pushing their magic into the mirror. The image flickered at first then they saw Toby curled up in a ball in the corner of a cave covered with different types of poisonous fungi, magic swirled in the air around him.

They barely heard him whisper as a tear fell down his face, "Sarah, don't come please, it's a trap."

"Toby," Sarah whispered with tears in her eyes touching the glass with a shaking hand.

"Sarah, what does the magic around Tobias feel like," Jareth asked knowing if he felt it his magic would be instantly recognized by whoever took Toby, but Sarah had magic from both Mother Nature and the Labyrinth making her magic feel completely new and different.

Sarah calmed down and felt the magic around Toby.

"Stone," Sarah answered, "so to free Toby we will need magic that's like water, right?"

"I would use plants, but there would be a chance that it would hurt the boy," Jareth answered, "why would you use water?"

"Because water slowly brakes down stone, smoothed it out, until it's sand instead of rock. Am I correct in assuming that you would use plants, because of the Chinese elements?"

"Correct," Jareth said as the image on the mirror faded, "Your way is slower, but safer, because the process in slowly turning rock to sand is more delicate than ripping it apart with vines. It would however be best to test it with magic and see how slow so we know how long the distraction would have to be so we can get him back."

"Ok, how do we test then?"

"I'll make a barrier like the one around Tobias and teach you to make your magic water like; it may be difficult, because your area of expertise lie in plants and other forms of life."

"There is life in water though."

"But the water itself isn't alive."

Before Sarah could retaliate someone knocked at the door.

"Enter," Jareth said never taking his eyes off Sarah.

A small goblin entered and bowed to both Jareth and Sarah then nervously addressed Jareth, "Lady Annabelle has arrived and wishes to see you Sire."

Jareth growled in annoyance and turned to the goblin, "Tell her to get out, I did not give her leave to enter my Kingdom let alone my castle."

"She's not in the castle," the goblin said cackling, "She's in Laby and fell into an oubliette when she tried to get to the castle."

"Oh, the one that blocks magic?" Jareth asked surprised and at the goblin's nod grinned, "Just leave her there for a while then, when she's let out escort her out of my kingdom."

The goblin cackled in delight on his way out. Sarah stared from the door to Jareth wandering what just happened. Seeing her confused expression Jareth decided to try to explain his relationship with Lady Annabelle.

"Lady Annabelle has been trying to get me to agree to marry her for the last thousand years or so, and refuses to hear the word no."

"There are people like that? I thought that was only in movies," Sarah said surprised at the childishness of the immortal being.

Jareth smiled at her reaction, "She's the one they got the idea from."

"Really?"

"No, probably not, she hates going Above and thinks that mortals of any sort are beneath her," seeing Sarah's expression when he said 'mortals' he added, "I don't mean just humans when I say 'mortal,' Sarah, you aren't the only mortal creature."

Feeling a little silly for assuming that he meant humans when he said 'mortals,' Sarah blushed. Jareth decided that he liked seeing Sarah blush and wanted to keep it there, but knew that now was not the time.

"Shall we start the experiment now, or would you rather rest first?" Jareth asked knowing the answer before she opened her mouth.

"Let's start now," Sarah answered looking determined.

Jareth nodded and led her to the magic training room. It was dusty from lack of use, but with a wave of his hand the room was clean and a pedestal appeared in the center. Jareth created a crystal and placed it on the pedestal, then created the barrier around it.

"Now, let's see if you can break the barrier without breaking the crystal," Jareth said smirking.

Sarah narrowed her eyes at the crystal, "There's something special in the crystal isn't there, like a booby trap?"

Jareth nodded impressed, "The crystal is magic sensitive, if any magic touches it, it will break. Tobias is considerably less sensitive, but if the magic in the barrier has a fail-safe, it's best to be prepared. I don't know the exact type of barrier that was used so we are going to try this with many kinds. Have you learned how to break through a barrier yet?"

"No, I've just learned to meditate, grow plants from seeds, and scry."

Jareth raised an eyebrow, "And how is growing plants from seeds useful?"

Sarah crossed her arms and replied, "Well for one if there is a war and all of the farms are destroyed it makes it easier to get more food, then there is if you are missing an ingredient for dinner and you don't have time to go to the store, but you have a seed, lastly it keeps Toby occupied."

Jareth laughed at the last one, not expecting it, "I think I get your point, knowing how to grow food quickly is a good skill to have."

Sarah smirked as if saying, 'Yeah, that's right.'

"So how do you suggest I do this?" Sarah asked after coming down from her high of getting one up on The Goblin King.

"Focus on your magic, it sometimes helps to close your eyes," Jareth told her, all business again, "what does it naturally feel like?"

Sarah closed her eyes and focused on her magic, feeling it the first thing that she thought of was when she started the garden in the back yard with Toby and the feeling of being needed. She knew that Irene is Toby's mother and always will be, but she couldn't help but act more like a mother and less like a sister. 'Is that normal?' Sarah wondered it was then that she realized, being Mother Nature isn't just about plants, but all life. 'That's my power, life.' The moment the realization hit her she felt it, life. Everywhere, Jareth, the goblins, the fairies, the stone, everything is alive.

"Life," Sarah said aloud, not realizing what she was saying still lost to the feel of her magic.

Jareth felt it when Sarah's true power awakened. Mother Nature may have given her the power of plants and to help things grow, but Jareth had given her the power of the Labyrinth, making Sarah possibly the most powerful being in existence. He didn't even notice the tears in his eyes as he felt the motherly love in Sarah's magic. He almost smiled when the saying, 'Hell hath no fury to a woman scorned, but hell's a happy place compared to an angry mother,' came into his head, and how right it was judging from Sarah's strength. The feel of power died away to where Jareth couldn't feel it as Sarah opened her eyes and the first thing she saw kicked her new instincts into action. She rushed to Jareth and held his face in her hands gently, he didn't stop her.

"You're crying," she said wiping his tears away with her thumbs.

Gently taking one of Sarah's hands in his own, he smiled gently and said, "I'm fine."

Sarah didn't look convinced, but knew not to push the subject and seemed content to just hold him and let him cry. After Jareth finished crying, he used his magic to get rid of the evidence that he did so, because Goblin Kings don't cry and he had a reputation to maintain.

"Now, I want you to focus on changing your magic so it's more like water," Jareth said acting like nothing happened, "try imagining your magic turning into a river."

Sarah was annoyed at the sudden business mode change, but could tell from his eyes that he was still affected by her magic and did as told.

"Will the magic to flow around and onto the barrier and change it from a stone barrier to a wall of sand."

Sarah did as told, but the moment her magic touched the barrier the crystal in the on the pedestal shattered. Sarah blinked in surprise and growled in annoyance.

"You put too much power into the spell and it leaked through, which is good," Jareth told her and seeing that she didn't believe him added, "If you can learn to cast two spells at the same time, which is a feat onto itself, you can have one spell dismantling the barrier and the other making your own barrier around whatever is on the other side so if the first barrier is trapped, whatever you want to get is safe."

"So, how do I cast two spells at the same time?"

"It is extremely difficult and could take many thousands of years to be able to do it perfectly, for now we will work on dismantling the barrier without excess magic going through or setting off any unknown traps."

"Can you cast two spells at once?"

"I can do two small spells at once like cleaning one's self and changing clothes, but I cannot dismantle a barrier while making my own."

Sarah nodded, her curiosity sated for now, and Jareth got rid of his barrier and put a new crystal on the pedestal and replaced the barrier.

"Again."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think, why, and what you think will happen**


	7. Chapter 6

Sarah continued trying to dismantle the barrier again and again exhausting herself by using too much magic in so little time.

"Sarah, you need to rest," Jareth tried to tell her for what felt like the hundredth time.

"No, I can do this, just let me try again one more time," Sarah said again.

"That is what you said the last few times, and no I will not let you try again, not until you have rested and recovered your strength," Jareth said rubbing his forehead to try to ease the headache that has risen from both using too much magic and Sarah being stubborn.

"I'm fine, just let me try again," Sarah snapped.

"Sarah," Jareth said his patients wearing thin, "I have exhausted myself yet again living up to your expectations, and exhausting yourself to collapse won't help the boy, in fact it would most likely give your enemy what he wants. If you use too much magic, there is a chance that you will die. You wouldn't want to give him the satisfaction that all he had to do to get rid of you was to take the boy and let you kill yourself trying to find a way save him?"

Sarah flinched at his tone and the fact that she had worked him to exhaustion. Feeling guilty and thinking that she should have known that he would get tired from taking down the barrier and putting it back up after placing a new crystal on the pedestal, she agreed to rest for the rest of the day, much to Jareth's relief. He was exhausted, but he was more worried about Sarah who was still new to being able to use magic. Sarah didn't realize that she was hungry until they arrived at the informal dining hall to find lunch already laid out. The moment they were both seated Sarah dove right into the meal. Jareth gave her a smug 'told you so' look to which Sarah glared at earning a chuckle. After a while Sarah slowed down enough so she could ask a question that has been bothering her.

"So, what is the Labyrinth for?"

"There are two reasons, one, to give unwanted children a loving home, and two, to test the worth of those who take their children for granted enough to wish them away," Jareth answered matter of factly.

"But what about those who truly didn't mean it?" Sarah asked thinking about what if she had lost all those years ago.

"If they truly didn't mean it and the Labyrinth sees that, but they still lost, I would have no choice but to return the child and have it all seem like a bad dream with the lessons they learned intact, but if they wish the child away again then they don't even get a chance to run the Labyrinth."

"So if I lost then I would have gotten Toby back?"

Jareth just shrugged thinking, 'If I had my way neither of you would have left.' They continued to eat in silence after that now that Sarah felt like a weight had been taken off of her shoulders.

* * *

After a few days Sarah was able to break through all types of stone type barriers that Jareth created without the crystal breaking so Jareth had her try again but this time with her friends and goblins trying to stop her. She had almost gotten through the barrier when a rock came tumbling towards her and she had to dive out of the way still working on the barrier only to have Sir Didymus take her from behind.

"En guard, My Lady," Sir Didymus cried startling Sarah so badly she lost her focus and the crystal on the pedestal shattered.

"I think that's enough for today, if you're so tired that you get startled by a basic tactic like that we should stop," Jareth said daring Sarah to contradict him.

Sarah would have said that she was fine, but the fact that she was physically exhausted from dodging rocks, goblins, chickens, and fairies made her hold her tongue. Jareth may not like magically exhausting Sarah, but he had no problem getting her physically exhausted, he likes seeing her face flushed, the fact that she wasn't glaring at him like when he first suggested this to make sure that no matter what happens she could still save Toby showed just how tired she was.

"I think I'm going to shower before lunch," Sarah said as Hoggle passed her a towel before going to spray the fairies so he could put them back in the box and take them back to the outer wall of the Labyrinth where he found them.

After showering and changing (she used her magic to block scrying just in case) she felt Jareth's magic. Feeling it she saw that it was an illusion on the wall. Letting curiosity get the better of her she carefully took down the illusion of a wall and saw a beautifully carved door. Knowing that there has to be a reason for Jareth to hide the door she knew that she should leave it alone, but again curiosity won out and she carefully opened the door and peaked inside, gasping in shock at the fact that the mysterious door led to another bedroom. It was styled like her room, but with darker tones and more masculinity. The first thought that came to her head was that this was Jareth's room, but pushed it away as soon as it came thinking, 'Why would he put me in the Queen's Suite, he doesn't like me like that, does he?' Closing the door and turning around to ponder who's rooms were adjacent to her's (because the room looked well used), she saw Jareth leaning against the door frame to her bedroom door. Sarah couldn't look at him, fiddling with her shirt's hem she starred at her shoes as if there was nothing more interesting. They stood silently, neither wanting to break it. Sarah was waiting for her sentence to drop, the worst case scenario was dumping her back home and refusing to help her save Toby, where as the best was just being dumped into an oubliette for a few days. Jareth was afraid that she will leave when she finds out that a door is the only thing separating them at night.

Eventually Jareth broke the silence by saying mockingly, "What? Nothing to say?"

Sarah flinched at the mocking tone of his voice reminding her too much of her run through his Labyrinth.

"I'm sorry," Sarah said still not looking at him.

Jareth nodded satisfied seeing that she hasn't figured out who's room she stumbled across and make to leave.

Sensing Jareth leaving her room Sarah spoke without thinking and before she could stop herself, "I'm not being punished?"

Jareth stopped and turned around surprised, and then thought of a way to use her curiosity to his advantage and smiled.

"I hadn't planned on it, but if you insist, what's said is said after all."

Sarah could only think one word, 'Crap!'

Smiling wider from Sarah's obvious fear Jareth continued, "If you can figure out who's rooms those are without entering them without me there before young Tobias is rescued, there will be no punishment, however if you can't figure it out I will take one thing from you."

"Not Toby?" Sarah asked her eyes narrowing at Jareth.

Jareth just rolled his eyes, 'Of course that's the first thing she thinks of.'

"Tobias is not yours to give this time."

Sarah nodded, relief washing through her.

"Now, I believe your friends are waiting for you to join them for lunch," Jareth said walking out the door.

Sarah jogged to catch up saying, "Wait, when are you going to show me around the rooms?"

Jareth tuned to face her raising an eyebrow at her," I have a reason for you not to win this little game of ours, so why would I help you by showing you around the rooms?"

Sarah dearly wanted to say, "That's not fair," but bit her tongue and followed him to the gardens where she would have lunch with her friends.

* * *

After lunch Sarah went in search of Jareth, she found him in the throne room surrounded by goblins. It looked like they were taking turns talking to him, but it was hard to tell, because they didn't form a line they just walked up to the throne when they had a chance. One of the goblins saw Sarah waiting awkwardly by the door to the hallway and went up to her.

"Lady need something?" he asked.

"Yes, I would like to ask the King a favor, but I can wait until he is done here," Sarah told the goblin.

"Lady can ask now, it's the time of week when we ask for things that is needed if bad things happen."

"But, I'm here as a guest so I can't ask him something if he's busy doing something for his kingdom, so I'll wait until this is done for the day."

"Might take a while, was late this week, usually all day with lunch break, but didn't start until after lunch. Lady sure she want to wait?"

Sarah started feeling guilty after she heard that Jareth was supposed to work all day, but took the mornings off to help her train to save Toby.

"I'll wait," Sarah said and to prove her point she sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall.

Listening to the requests Sarah found some of them to be silly and others to be reasonable. After a while Sarah fell asleep to the sound of goblins and sometimes Jareth's voice.

* * *

Jareth was tired of hearing the same requests being made over and over again, occasionally there was a reasonable request or at least one that he hadn't heard before. After most of the goblins left he saw Sarah asleep in the corner, he expected her to spend her afternoon with her friends as she had in the past few days. He continued to listen to the requests, but every once in a while he would look at Sarah to make sure that she was ok.

The last goblin came up to the throne and said, "Listen to Lady's request, Lady been waiting long time to ask."

"When did she come and why was I not informed?" Jareth asked annoyed that he didn't notice when Sarah entered, but one of the goblins did.

"Lady showed up shortly after requesting started today, and Kingy wasn't told, because Lady said 'as guest can't make requests when Kingy is busy with kingdom,'"

Jareth blinked in surprise that Sarah didn't want to interrupt him when he's running the kingdom and said, "I'm assuming that you came with another request?"

The goblin grinned broadly at his king saying, "Hobnosh's request was to talk to Lady, but request changed after Hobnosh talked to Lady."

Hobnosh then ran out of the throne room now that he has made his request leaving Jareth alone with the sleeping Sarah. Jareth got up from his throne and walked to Sarah and lifted her into his arms to carry her to her rooms. Once in Sarah's rooms he tried to place her on the bed but she clung to his shirt, so giving up Jareth crawled into bed with her holding her to him and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sarah woke up with a warm and soft pillow that slowly rose and fell. Her eyes snapped open when she realized that her pillow was someone's chest. Looking up she saw that her pillow was in fact Jareth who was sound asleep. Looking at the clock she saw that it was almost time for dinner, but didn't want to wake him. Sarah tried to get up, but Jareth tightened his hold on her and wouldn't let her go. She looked at his face and saw that he was still asleep. Eventually she decided to just wait until he woke up and just lay there with her chin on his chest watching him sleep. 'He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping,' Sarah thought as she moved a lock of hair from his face.

* * *

Jareth woke up to the feeling of someone laying on him opening his eyes he saw Sarah staring at him from his chest.

"Can I get up now?" Sarah asked when she saw that Jareth was awake.

Smirking Jareth answered, "I should be asking you that, Precious, seeing as you seem to be laying on me, not the other way around."

"Well Smeagol, I would have gotten up earlier, but you wouldn't let me go," Sarah replied.

Jareth was amused with the irony, seeing as Sarah not letting him go was what led to his nap in the first place, but was annoyed with being named after a crazy magic addict. In response to Sarah's reply he holds her closer earning a blush, much to his delight.

"And why would I want to let you go? You do make a cozy blanket," Jareth whispered into Sarah's ear causing her to shiver.

"You wouldn't be able to sleep with my stomach growling at you," Sarah answered with her stomach growling as if to prove her point.

Laughing Jareth said as he released Sarah from his grip, "You have a point; we should probably go to dinner."

Sarah got out of bed and Jareth immediately missed her warmth, but got up and followed her out.

* * *

At dinner Jareth asked the question he had been meaning to ask since Hobnosh told him why Sarah in his throne room earlier that day.

"Sarah, why didn't you come to me when you first entered the throne room, I would be willing to make time for you?"

"You already spend half of your day helping me to train to save Toby. I don't want to take time away that you need for your kingdom, and I know that I do," Sarah said suddenly not hungry after being reminded of the fact that Jareth canceled half of his day for her.

Sighing Jareth knew that she right and he took too much time away from his kingdom to help Sarah save Toby, but looking at her he knew that he would spend all day with her if he could. It's true that ruling a kingdom is a full time job, but most days he could afford to only work half the day if he works twice as hard as usual.

"Sarah, helping you is important too," Jareth paused knowing what needs to be said, but really didn't want to tell her for fear of her reaction, taking a deep breath he continued, "After you wished young Tobias away, I was sure that you would lose, and I made him my heir."

Sarah leaned back in her chair trying to calm the anger that she was feeling and said in a forced calm voice, "So you're saying if I lost I wouldn't get Toby back and you will have to take him back anyway at some point?"

Jareth winced knowing how angry she must be and said, "No, if you lost there was still a chance that the Labyrinth would make me return the boy, and in the end it is Tobias's choice if he wishes to rule the goblins and the Labyrinth, even if he chose to be my heir he wouldn't have to live here until he is ready to leave Above or I step down or die, which won't happen for a long time."

Sarah calmed down after hearing his explanation, but was still angry that he didn't tell her something as important as this about her little brother.

"So, when were you going to ask him, for that matter when were you going to tell me?" Sarah asked in a calmer voice, but still angry.

"I plan to tell him when he is old enough to know if it is really what he wants to do, if I ask him now he would say yes without knowing what it means to be a prince let alone king, and I was not planning on telling you, if Tobias accepts I would have suggested that he tell you so you would still be able to visit if you wanted. I was afraid you would be angry if I told you if he accepted."

"So you planned on using Toby as a buffer to my anger, right?"

"That is a pretty crude way of putting it, but yes," Jareth said and added hoping to lighten the mood, "you managed to take down my entire kingdom to take him back the first time, I didn't want a repeat performance."

Sarah winced at the reminder of how much damage she did to the Goblin City and said, "I didn't destroy the entire kingdom, just the city."

"To some of the goblins that live there, that is the entire kingdom and what about the bridge at the Bog?"

That got a laugh out of Sarah who said trying to hold the laughter in, "Oh please, that bridge was falling apart anyway, I can't be blamed for that."

Laughing Jareth agreed and asked, "So what was so important that you fell asleep in my throne room?"

"I want to scry Toby again, to make sure that he's alright," Sarah said sobering up immediately.

"We'll scry him after dinner."

The rest of dinner passed in silence. Sarah was still angry that Jareth made Toby his heir before she even finished her run, but was willing to put the anger aside at least until Toby was safe. Like it or not Sarah needed Jareth's help to save Toby, and being angry at him for something he did years ago will not help matters. After dinner Jareth silently led Sarah back to her rooms so they could scry Toby.

At her mirror Jareth said, "It is possible that you could scry Toby on your own now, your powers have grown stronger in the few days you have been here."

Sarah nodded understanding that it was only possible that she could do it on her own, which was why Jareth came along instead of just telling her at dinner. Turning to the mirror Sarah focused on Toby and pushed her magic into the mirror. At first nothing happened, Jareth was about to push his own magic in when Toby appeared in the mirror with the man who kidnapped him. Jareth stared at him, then let out an animalistic growl making Sarah jump and almost lose her concentration.

"Do you know him?" Sarah asked hopeful that they will be able to save Toby soon.

"Yes, when I first became Goblin King Lord Llewellyn thought that I would be the worst choice, because I in his words, 'would be too soft on the pathetic mortals,' and he has been trying to get me off the Goblin Throne ever since, even though the Labyrinth is the one who chose me in the first place."

Anger swelling back up Sarah said, "So he's a known human hater."

"That's putting it lightly, but for simplicity's sake, yes," Jareth said starring at the image of Llewellyn with hatred.

Anger in both of their expressions, Sarah and Jareth watched and listened to Toby and Llewellyn in the mirror.

"It doesn't have to be like this," Llewellyn told Toby, "your sister isn't coming for you, she doesn't love you, she's happy that you've gone. Join me and together we can have them punished for thinking she can handle the responsibility of being Mother Nature and you can have your revenge."

"NO!" Toby yelled covering his ears, "It's not true! Sarah loves me! She told me so."

"She lied, I speak the truth, see," Llewellyn said waving a hand creating an illusion of Sarah looking way she did the day he took Toby looking at Toby in hatred.

"I hate you, you little brat," illusion Sarah told Toby, "If I didn't have to watch you I could be out having fun, but no, I have to stay home and watch you! You worthless brat!"

Toby flinched at the harsh words that the illusion of his sister spat at him.

"It's not true, Toby," Sarah whispered, "I love you, don't believe that… thing."

"What's the song you sing to me at night?" Toby asked face hidden in his knees.

Llewellyn blinked in surprise and Sarah smiled an idea forming.

"What are you talking about, boy?" Llewellyn asked.

"Sarah sang to me a song she said she heard in a dream," Toby said gaining confidence, "If she really is Sarah, she would know what I'm talking about. She never told anyone else about it."

"BRAT!" Llewellyn yelled dispelling the illusion, "Stay here and rot then. You will be here for a very long time after all."

Llewellyn stomped out of the cave leaving Toby in the barrier. Sarah turned to Jareth without dispelling the scrying.

"Is it possible to send an illusion to Toby from here while scrying him?" Sarah asked, "So I could tell him that we are coming for him and not to worry or give up."

"It's possible, it's easier when scrying on your own land to send magic through, I usually do that during a run, like when someone calls something a 'piece of cake," Jareth said the last part smirking.

Sarah glared at him, "So I did choose the correct door and you opened the trap door to the helping hands."

"You might have, you may never know. Now for illusions you need to put a little magic into your imagination, to use magic in other places you need to scry a person or place and will the magic to that location. In this case it will be tricky, because not only is there a barrier, but we don't know if Tobias is being watched by Lord Llewellyn or not."

"So whatever I have the illusion say I need to make sure only Toby can hear and I need to get it past the barrier," taking a deep breath Sarah added to lighten the mood and to calm her nerves, "Piece of cake."

Jareth smirked and said in a mock disapproving tone, "Sarah, I'm surprised at you, I would have thought you would have stopped saying that after what happened last time."

"Yeah," Sarah said with a nervous giggle, "I beat a king at his own game."

Jareth glared at her, but the effect was ruined by the fact that he was trying not to smile. Taking a deep breath Sarah imagined what she wanted and gently pushed the magic through the mirror, through tiny holes in the barrier and finally to Toby so only he and Sarah could see and hear the illusion. Illusion Sarah wore the white costume dress that Sarah wore on the day that she wished Toby away six years ago, even the hair style was the same.

"There's such a sad love deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel open and close within your eyes, I'll place the sky within your eyes," illusion Sarah sang to Toby kneeling next to him.

Toby sat up strait and starred at the illusion as Sarah made it so Jareth could see and hear too.

"SARAH!" Toby yelled and tried to hug the illusion only to fall through it.

Illusion Sarah looked at Toby sadly, "It's only an illusion, but the real me is coming to save you with help from The Goblin King, so don't give up, I love you Toby."

Toby starred wide eyed at Illusion Sarah and asked, "From your stories?"

Jareth raised an eyebrow at Sarah smirking, having not expected her to tell Toby about the Labyrinth. Sarah blushed, but didn't break her concentration on the illusion.

"Yes," illusion Sarah said, "but Toby, be careful what you say, you might be watched and just in case I didn't do the illusion right and someone else can see and hear it, next time you see someone who looks like me ask me this, 'What is a creature you would be unwilling to kiss?' don't ask the entire riddle, just the end."

Toby nodded in understanding and said, "I miss you, Sarah."

Both Sarah and illusion Sarah had tears in their eyes as they said at the same time, "I miss you too, Toby."

Sarah feeling the strain of holding the illusion, making it so only she, Toby, and Jareth could see it, and scrying Toby made the illusion say one last thing before dispelling it, "I have to go, but remember that I'm coming and that I love you."

The last thing Sarah heard before collapsing into Jareth's arms was Toby saying, "I love you too, Sarah."

* * *

Jareth caught Sarah as she fell; cursing himself for not noticing the strain Sarah was under holding so many spells at once for so long and not stopping her earlier, and laid her on her bed using his own magic to change her clothes into a white silk nightgown, then went to get the healer. Jareth found the healer and brought her to Sarah.

"Will she be alright, Althaea?" Jareth asked in a concerned voice usually reserved for injured wished away children.

"She'll be asleep for a few days, but your Queen will make a full recovery. She's lucky," Althaea told Jareth.

Jareth stiffened and said with barely detectable sadness, "She is not my Queen."

"Not yet," Althaea said before walking out the door, "make sure she eats plenty of meat or cheese when she wakes up."

Jareth glared at the door then shook his head having known Althaea since they were children. Both of their parents thought that they would get together until Althaea found her true mate. Giving Sarah one last look Jareth walked out the door to have her friends take turns watching over her when he couldn't and to tell him when she woke up. At his study Jareth made arrangements to take Lord Llewellyn to Court for kidnapping a wished away child who was won back.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think Jareth will take from Sarah if he wins their little game and what you think will happen in the story in general.**

 **For those that want to know the story is complete and I update every Friday (when I remember) and if I forget feel free to give me a poke**


	8. Chapter 7

A week had past and it was the day of trial and Sarah still wasn't awake and Jareth needed her awake as a witness. She had become full fae in the time that she was asleep. Jareth had tried to contact Mother Nature many times in the past week, but either she would not or could not come to Jareth's call, and Jareth was getting anxious. Altheae came by many times during the week to check Sarah's progress and giving Jareth hope that she would awaken soon. The time had come when Jareth had to leave for the trial or it would be canceled, because he was the one who requested it, since Sarah still wasn't awake Jareth kissed her forehead, summoned Hoggle to keep an eye on her with strict orders that she is not to use magic when she wakes and to make sure healer Althaea sees her, and left. About an hour after Jareth left Sarah woke up with a growling stomach.

"Sarah! You're awake," Hoggle said happy that she was finally awake, but nervous about her reaction when she finds out that she's now fae, "Jareth said not to use magic, Hoggle will go gets the healer and gets someone to gets you something to eat."

Hoggle was out the door before Sarah could ask what happened and where Jareth was. Sitting up she saw that she was in her bed, her eyes wondered to the mysterious bedroom door in her room, before she decided that she would not cheat, besides Jareth would probably know the moment she opened the door. In the end she decided that if Hoggle wasn't going to tell her where The Goblin King was she was going to find out for herself and walked over to the mirror and scried him. Jareth was standing in what seemed to be a court room with two thrones at one end, two stands at the other, and on the sides what appeared to be audience seats. Jareth was in one of the stands while Lord Llewellyn was in the other. In the thrones were fae who Sarah assumed where Jareth's relatives, seeing the resemblance between them and Jareth.

"What proof do you have of your claim, Goblin King?" asked one of the fae in the audience.

"A guest in my care witnessed the kidnapping, but do to using too much magic in so little time collapsed and when I last saw my guest before I left they were still asleep," Jareth replied being careful not to give away who his guest was until Sarah wanted it to be known.

"How long has your guest been unconscious?" asked another in the audience.

"A week," Jareth replied not knowing where this was going.

"Then he or she may not awaken at all, there for you have no evidence to bring to this court," said the first to speak.

Hands clenched Jareth replied with warning in his voice, "I have full confidence along with Healer Althaea that my guest will make a full recovery."

"What do you think you're doing?" Althaea asked loudly making Sarah jump and lose her concentration, "You just woke up after exhausting your magic, you should still be in bed and not using magic for a few more days."

Althaea shooed Sarah back into bed and had the goblin with her put the breakfast tray that was full of proteins on her lap for Sarah to eat while she started looking over her to see how she was healing.

* * *

Everyone in the court room except for Jareth jumped at the magic spike. Jareth just sighed recognizing the magic signature thinking, 'I told the dwarf that she was not to use magic, then again she's as stubborn as a nest of fairies.' The entire court was in an uproar on who or what spied on the trial without them noticing while Jareth didn't know if he should be more annoyed at Sarah or Hoggle for disobeying him.

"SILENCE!" Oberon yelled and everyone stopped talking, "We shall check to make sure the barriers are still in place while the court votes on The High Prince, The Goblin King's claim, to be reconvened in an hour. Dismissed!"

Everyone in the court went to a side room to discuss Jareth's claim while Jareth and Llewellyn went to their privet quarters provided by the court for while they vote and The High King and Queen felt the barriers and found them in the same condition that they were when they were put up. The hour passed uneventfully other than that nobody had any idea on who or what could get past barriers put up by The High King and Queen themselves, who are considered the strongest fae in the Underground, besides their eldest son and they would know if it was him, besides he was in court when it happened. Everyone got into their places and the fae who spoke for the whole court stood up.

"We have discussed it at length and the court has decided that Lord Llewellyn is innocent of all charges and that The High Prince, The Goblin King is not to bring this up in court again, if your guest is of rank and awakens then they may bring their claim to court," the fae said giving Jareth a look that said that he was sorry and that his hands were tied.

Jareth nodded in understanding, knowing that unless Sarah was willing to let the entire court know that she was Mother Nature's heir, then they were on their own. Leaving the court room Jareth was still wondering who he should punish for disobeying him Sarah, Hoggle, or both, he was leaning towards both, but decided to see what their excuses were before delivering the punishment.

* * *

Sarah was restless she had been lying in bed for over an hour and she was board, sure her friends were there to talk to, but she wanted to know the outcome of the trial and she was never one to just sit around the house all day. Finally Jareth came into the room looking slightly annoyed about something, telling Sir Didymus and Ludo to leave the room for a moment; after the door was closed behind them he turned to Sarah and Hoggle.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?" Jareth asked not quite in his Goblin King voice which Hoggle knew was dangerous.

Hoggle mumbled something about being thrown in the bog for this, but Sarah sat up strait and asked, "About what?"

"I specifically told Higgle-"

"Hoggle," both Sarah and Hoggle corrected.

"That you were not use magic when you woke up," Jareth continued like there had been no interruption.

"Hoggle told me that you said not to use magic and I ignored it, so you can't pin the blame on him," Sarah told Jareth calmly with a hint of a challenge.

"And are you going to tell me why you ignored it?"

"I wanted to know what happened, where you went, and figured you would sense it if I scried you so you would know that I'm awake, because from Hoggle's reaction I was asleep for a while."

"Sarah, you should know that when I give orders I expect to be obeyed, I am King."

"I understand that I am a guest here, but you are not my King, and I don't take orders when it is a little thing that I don't understand why."

Jareth nearly flinched when Sarah said that he isn't her King, but held it back. He would not show her weakness, especially when one of his subjects is in the room too.

"You collapsed from over use of magic and could have died, I would hardly call that a little thing," Jareth told her in annoyance, mostly to himself for not having her stop the illusion sooner.

"I'm a big girl, Jareth," Sarah snapped annoyed at his tone, "I can take care of myself and I feel fine."

"But you are new to magic, and just because you feel fine doesn't mean that you are fine. Some of the strongest fae died from over use of magic without even knowing that they were killing themselves. You can't always tell when you are low on magic, Sarah."

"What do you expect me to do, sit around like a good girl and leave all the spell slinging to everyone else?" Sarah asked in exasperation.

"If you did that I'd think either a miracle has happened or something was wrong with you, most likely the latter," Jareth said with an eyebrow raised hoping to get her to laugh and was rewarded with a snort of laughter from Sarah and Hoggle, seeing that as a success said more seriously, "What I do expect is you to do as the healer says and 'sit around like a good little girl and leave all the spell slinging to everyone else,' until you are fully healed, am I understood?"

Sarah seeing that she isn't going to win this one nodded in understanding and turned to Hoggle.

"Hoggle, can you step outside for a moment I need to talk to Jareth about something."

Hoggle nodded and left, but not before giving her a concerned look. After Hoggle had left Sarah got up and went to the door that leads to Jareth's bedroom wanting to beat Jareth at something and knew just the thing.

"Sarah, didn't I say that you had to figure out whose rooms those are without entering?" Jareth asked warning in his voice.

"Nope, you said I cannot enter without you there and you are here so, HA! I can enter."

Jareth didn't know if he was happy or not that Sarah discovered the loophole and settled on smirking.

"Well played, shall we then?" Jareth asked gesturing towards the door.

Sarah entered the room with a smug look on her face and took her time looking around the room. She noticed illusions here and there, but decided not to take them down or open the wardrobe, because she felt that that would be going through someone she didn't know's underwear and would be weird and not to mention rude. Jareth was surprised that she didn't try to take down the illusions that he hastily put up to hide his insignia or go through his closets, but didn't mention it just in case she changed her mind or just didn't see the illusions. The next rooms were like her's only more masculine, she didn't bother going into the bathroom for the same reason she didn't take down the illusions or go through the closet. Looking at the bookshelves in the library room she saw A Mid Summer's Night Dream, Sarah's hand twitched wanting to read it, and the entire works of Tolken all first edition, carefully taking a copy of The Fellowship of the Ring she saw that it was signed.

"I'm surprised that you would allow anyone to read The Lord of the Ring seeing how they portray goblins," Sarah commented gently putting the book back.

"All of the books here are based on truth that some humans discovered, there are different types of goblin. The goblins in Tolken's books are mostly mountain or war goblins," Jareth replied.

Sarah raised an eyebrow at Peter Pan and looked at Jareth pointing at it.

Jareth rolled his eyes and said, "With some exception, Neverland is based on my Labyrinth and someone got it into their head that I am a child that never grows up, I am not however being followed around by a fairy everywhere."

"Aww, so I can't call you Link?" Sarah asked giggling at the fact that the fearsome Goblin King is in fact Peter Pan.

Jareth raised an eyebrow not getting the reference. Sarah giggled all the way back to her room. When back in the Queen's Suite Jareth finally asked the question that he wanted the answer to, wanting to know if Sarah was insulting him or not.

"Who, may I ask, is Link?"

Sarah stopped giggling to burst out laughing. Jareth waited semi patiently for her to get her laughter under control, glaring at her even though he loved the sound of her laugh, but did not like being laughed at.

"Link is the main character in a video game series, that Toby loves," Sarah said having finally reduced the laughter back down to giggles, "The series is called The Legend of Zelda, and the comparison is Link has blond hair and wears tight pants and in Ocarina of Time and a few others he is fallowed around by a fairy who gives advice. Also in Ocarina of Time Link grew up in the forest with children who never grow up, hence the Peter Pan comparison."

"I'm surprised that your step-mother would allow Tobias to play a game where the main character wares tight pants," Jareth said trying to get Sarah to laugh at something he said instead of at him.

"You are right on her not letting him play indecent games with a lot of sex and violence," Sarah told him seriously then in a mock formal voice asked, "May I use my magic to show you what Link looks like?"

"No, instead think of what he looks likes and I shall extract the memory with your permission," Jareth answered not wanting her to use magic until she has fully healed, but curious as to what Link looks like.

Sarah nodded and focused on both adult Link and kid Link side by side with Navi in between them from The Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time as Jareth put one hand on her forehead and created a crystal with the other. Jareth looked into the crystal and then at Sarah and then back to the crystal.

"There is no way I will ever wear that ridicules hat," was the only thing Jareth could come up with to say.

Sarah laughed and said, "Blasphemy! But seriously though, don't let Toby hear you say that, he loves the game to death."

Jareth laughed and nodded in understanding before saying, "So, Precious, have you figured out to whom those rooms belong to?"

"My guess is that it is someone who either lives here or visits a lot, seeing as they have a complete library at their disposal, and at least some of the books are one of a kind so it must be someone who trusts you to keep the books safe," Sarah said thinking out loud, "but I haven't been here long enough to know everyone yet, so am I right?"

Jareth smirked not saying yes or no, "I will tell you when you ask me if the rooms belong to a specific person, and you cannot ask others who's rooms those are."

"Didn't even cross my mind, but now that you mention it," Sarah said in a mock thoughtful voice gaining a mock glare in reply.

A knock on the door interrupted their banter; Jareth sighed and bid them to enter. Sir Didymus entered with a bow.

"Your Majesty, The High King of the Seelie Fae wishes an audience about the where abouts of Lady Annabelle," Sir Didymus told Jareth.

Jareth nodded amused that Lady Annabelle was still in the oubliette, thinking that the goblins forgot to let her out since he didn't give a time limit said, "Tell him I will be there shortly."

Sarah blinked and asked, "She's still in the oubliette?"

"Looks that way," Jareth said amused, "I'll probably get hell for it."

"I feel sorry for her, being stuck in an oubliette for over a week," Sarah said walking with Jareth to the throne room reserved for when other royal fae visit.

"If I am forced to let her in the castle to give her a formal apology you may meet her and it is unlikely that you will feel sorry for her then."

"Is she really that bad?"

"No," Jareth said and when Sarah relaxed added, "she's worse."

And before she could reply Jareth opened the door and beckoned her in the throne room. Sarah was shocked at the beauty of the room. It was nothing like the throne room that she was used to, where the other was dirty with goblins hanging about even when they have no business there and chickens everywhere, this throne room was clean and sparkling with gold and silver everywhere. Jareth grimmest upon entering the room, having never liking anything this fancy and thought that it was beneath him to show off his wealth. Oberon was standing by the thrones at the other end of the room waiting for Jareth.

"Father, may I present The Lady Sarah Champion of the Labyrinth," Jareth said formally with a slight bow of respect to both Oberon and Sarah.

Sarah gave Jareth a glare that said 'you could have warned me.' Jareth just smirked amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"Lady Sarah," Oberon said bowing to Sarah and kissing the back of her hand giving her the respect she deserves as Mother Nature's heir, "it's an honor to meet you at last. Had I known that you were my son's guest I would have come sooner."

"Umm, thank you," Sarah said not knowing what to say to someone who was not only a King, but the father of the person you are staying with, "It's an honor to meet you too, Your Highness," Sarah finished with a curtsy.

"Please call me Oberon, if you managed to get Jareth's attention then you have the right to call me by name."

Sarah's eyes sparkled at hearing his name and wanted to ask about Shakespeare's A Mid-Summer Night's Dream, but bit here tongue not sure if he would take kindly to the play being mentioned. Jareth noticed her reaction and tried not to pout over the fact that she reacted more positively to meeting his father than when she met him. Oberon saw both their reactions and tried not to laugh at the fact that his son was acting like a child being told he can't have a cookie before dinner.

"Jareth," Oberon said seriously warning in his voice not to lie, "Lady Annabelle was last seen heading into your Kingdom for a visit and has not returned. Have you seen her?"

"I can honestly say that I have not seen her since she was thrown out of your office two weeks ago," Jareth said hoping to keep her in the oubliette and out of the way for as long as possible.

"But you know where she is," Oberon said.

Sarah was amused seeing the great and powerful Goblin King being scolded by someone and just sat back and watched the show.

"Yes," Jareth said grudgingly, "she entered the Goblin Kingdom knowing full well that I have banned her from entering without my permission, and when she got to my Labyrinth she fell into the oubliette that magic can't be used in, so I told one of my goblins to leave her there for a while before escorting her out of the kingdom. I suspect he just forgot about her, seeing as I didn't give a time limit."

"Jareth," Oberon said exasperated, "I told you not to put her in an oubliette."

"And I didn't, she fell in, I just neglected to get her out again."

Sarah had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing.

Oberon sighed and said, "Let her out with a formal apology, Jareth, she has suffered enough."

"Not nearly enough in my opinion," Jareth muttered then said to his father, "Fine, but it will in the Goblin's Throne Room, if I am going to be forced to do this it will be in my territory."

"This is your territory," Sarah replied.

Jareth glared at Sarah while Oberon looked amused at her reply.

"Can you really take me seriously in this," Jareth asked Sarah waving a hand in disgust at the gold and silver surrounding them.

"You're enough of a peacock that it wouldn't surprise me if you did."

Oberon burst out laughing as Jareth blinked in surprise at what Sarah said.

"What gave you the idea that I am a peacock, when I am in fact an owl?" Jareth asked slightly annoyed.

Sarah raised an arched eyebrow and said, "With the amount of times you changed clothes during my run, how can you not be a peacock?"

Oberon was now trying to subdue his laughter without success. Jareth just glared at them both and stalked to the Goblin's Throne Room to get seeing Lady Annabelle over and done with.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think of the story/chapter and what you think will happen**


	9. Chapter 8

In the Goblin's Throne Room Jareth lounged across his throne waiting for Oberon to finish laughing at his expense before summoning Lady Annabelle to the throne room. One nice thing about being Goblin King, you can use magic in places that others can't. Lady Annabelle fell in a crumpled heap on the dirty floor in a wrinkled dress that at some point looked beautiful, with smooth cream colored hair that had black tips, and bright green eyes one pupil a slit like a cat's. Standing in front of her Sarah felt like a dirty old hag by comparison.

"Jareth, why are you in this pigsty? You know I hate it in here and a man of your station shouldn't be surrounded by filthy goblins all day, and why didn't you get me out sooner?" Annabelle said in a whiney voice pouting prettily.

'That is why I chose this throne room,' Jareth thought, but out loud said, "Lady Annabelle, I have told you again and again to address me by my tittle."

Annabelle had the common sense to flinch at the cold tone. Sarah was shocked that Jareth would tell Annabelle off for calling him by his name, but never mentioned her not being allowed to call him by his name.

"You have entered my kingdom, when I have told you that you are banned from The Goblin Kingdom, except for court functions. Such an act could get a death sentence," Jareth told Annabelle calmly enjoying it when she paled, "but I am willing to lenient just this once."

Annabelle perked up at that thinking that it was because he liked her and would marry her, until he turned to Oberon.

"That is as close as you're going to get, satisfied?"

Oberon sighed and nodded, knowing that he was right. Annabelle's gaze turned to Sarah and she eyed her jeans and t-shirt with thinly vailed disgust.

"And who is this?" Annabelle asked Jareth keeping her eyes on Sarah and looking down at her making Sarah fidget.

"This is Lady Sarah, who is here as my guest, Lady Annabelle, and is to be treated with respect," Jareth told her warning in his cold voice.

"Of course, you're Majesty," Annabelle said with a curtsey, but it was painfully obvious that she didn't mean it and gave Sarah a slight sneer.

With a wave of his hand Jareth sent Annabelle to the outskirts of his Kingdom, and summoned a crystal to make sure she leaves the Goblin Kingdom letting out a sigh of relief when she does and banishes the crystal not wanting to look at her for any longer than necessary.

"She wasn't as bad as you make her out to be," Sarah said to break the silence in the wake of Annabelle leaving.

"You're right, we got off easy, she's usually a lot worse, must be the effect of being in an oubliette for a while," Jareth said thoughtfully.

Oberon sighed and shook his head knowing what Jareth was thinking.

"No, you cannot put Lady Annabelle back in the oubliette for an experiment," Oberon told Jareth who pouted and Sarah giggled, but tried to hide it for Jareth's sake, "I have to leave now that that business has been taken care of, Jareth. Lady Sarah, don't let my son get into any more trouble, most of the court is already upset with him for charging someone without evidence."

Jareth rolled his eyes and the moment Oberon left turned to Sarah, "So, how much of the court's hearing did you hear?"

"From someone asking you if you have proof to you saying that you have full confidence that your guest would make a full recovery," Sarah replied.

Jareth blinked in surprise, having not felt her magic until the spike.

"Impressive, nobody felt you using your magic until the end of what you saw."

It was Sarah's turn to blink in surprise; she had assumed that Jareth knew from the start that she had been watching.

"So, what's the outcome?" Sarah asked having already guessed that the Jareth brought the fact that Toby was kidnapped to court.

"I'm sorry, Sarah, but we are on our own," Jareth told her truthfully.

Sarah nodded and asked, "Would you helping me count as letting you get into more trouble?"

"Yes," Jareth asked cautiously not sure where she was going with this.

"Because I never gave your father my word that I would keep you out of trouble," Sarah said smirking then turned serious, "I'm not sure I can save Toby without you, I'm sorry I have to ask for help, I don't know this world as well as you do."

Jareth turned caution to the winds by getting out of his throne to pull Sarah into a hug. Sarah stood frozen for a second before returning the hug, Jareth seeing this as a good sign held her tighter.

"Don't be sorry, I'm helping, because I want to," Jareth whispered in Sarah's ear causing her to shiver slightly, "If you feel I should have an alternative motive, remember that I make Tobias my heir, which makes it my responsibility to keep him safe."

"I'm still angry about that by the way, but thank you, for everything," Sarah told Jareth holding him tighter as she began to cry.

Jareth gently picked Sarah up as she cried and sat down on his throne with Sarah on his lap crying into his shoulder, gently rubbing her back and whispering soothing words to her all the while. Jareth gently used his magic (so as to not disturb Sarah) to seal the throne room so nobody could enter to give them some privacy, until Sarah finished crying. Calming down Sarah saw how they were situated and blushed scarlet and gently tried to get up. Jareth hesitated for moment, not wanting to let go, and allowed Sarah to leave his lap.

"So, what's the plan?" Sarah asked barley able to keep her voice steady and still red as a tomato.

Tactfully ignoring how uncomfortable Sarah was feeling Jareth answered her question, "We figure out where Tobias is being held, make a plan based on where he is and what we know and get him back here, and when it is safe to return him home."

Sarah nodded in agreement, ignoring for the moment that he said nothing about her returning home, seeing as she didn't know if she wanted to return home when Toby was safe. Jareth said nothing about Sarah returning home on purpose, knowing that she saw the Labyrinth as home, even if she didn't know it, but if she wanted to return to her childhood home when all was said and done, he would return her, but not without telling her that she could visit any time she wanted.

"Is there a spell that could locate someone?"

"No, magic can't solve all of our problems, one of the first lessons magical children learn is to not solely rely on magic, the lesson doesn't always stick, but it needs to be taught anyway."

Sarah nodded in both understanding and agreement, "So, all we have to go on is scrying Toby and Lord Llewellyn."

Jareth was about to agree then stopped and looked at Sarah as if he had never seen her before and smiled.

"I do believe you are on to something, Precious," Jareth purred.

"What?" Sarah asked not getting it.

"We have recently seen proof that you could watch the entire court, including my parents without them knowing, and Lord Llewellyn is nowhere near as strong as my parents or myself."

Sarah's eyes grew wide as she got it.

"So all we have to do is watch him and we would find out where Toby is!" Sarah said exited that they would rescue Toby soon.

"I would suggest watching Tobias until Lord Llewellyn enters the cave and then switch to him; you wouldn't want to accidentally see him bathing would you?" Jareth asked remembering when Sarah asked if he saw her showering.

Sarah blushed and made a face of disgust as she said, "Good point, don't want to mentally scar ourselves. So, shall we start now?"

"No," Jareth said and when Sarah made to protest held up a hand and added, "You still need to recover from over use of magic and you are the only one who I know of that could watch him without his knowing, also we don't know how long we would have to watch Tobias; you will need all the magic you could get."

Sarah grudgingly agreed, knowing it was pointless to argue, and not wanting to be put in an oubliette until she was fully healed. Jareth was surprised that she agreed so quickly. He expected her to fight him on this, but he knew she wasn't happy about it.

"Thank you for not fighting me on this, Sarah, I know you're not happy about this, but I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I just don't want to sit around and do nothing when Toby needs me," Sarah said tearing up again and wiped them away furiously, she had already cried enough in front of Jareth, "I just feel so helpless."

Getting up to wipe the tears Sarah missed Jareth said, "You are anything, but helpless, Precious. You are one of the few who have beaten my Labyrinth in all of its existence."

"Who were the others?" Sarah asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Just one other," Jareth corrected gently, "and you have a copy of her story."

Sarah thought for a moment, when it came to her, her eyes went wide.

"The book, The Labyrinth," Sarah said in realization, "that's the story of her run?"

Jareth nodded sadly saying, "The previous Goblin King died shortly after his Champion of the Labyrinth past."

"How did they die?"

"The Champion was murdered by her step-mother for getting to close to the child shortly after her run and The Goblin King before me died of a broken heart."

"You can die from a broken heart?" Sarah asked shocked.

Jareth nodded solemnly, "Fae can only love one person, if we are rejected we have thirteen years to win the other's heart before we parish or if the one we love dies then we die shortly after. The only exception is if we have a child to raise, but once the child can take care of him or herself we follow our loved one to the afterlife."

Sarah had tears in her eyes by the end of the explanation and Jareth gently wiped them away only for more to fall. Jareth knew that if Sarah rejected him again the only thing that would keep him alive would be Toby and if the boy accepted he would live until he finished training the boy, but if rejected he would most likely die the moment he got back to the castle.

"Do you think Lady Annabelle truly loves you," Sarah asked half serious and half trying to lighten the mood.

Jareth snorted glad for the excuse to make a joke, "If she did she would have died long ago, pity."

"That's not a nice thing to say," Sarah scolded but was smiling.

"You asked," Jareth said smiling back.

* * *

The days passed until finally Althaea said that Sarah could use magic again much to Sarah's and Jareth's relief. The moment that Althaea said that they could leave the healing quarters Sarah went straight to her rooms and waited not so patiently for Jareth to catch up so they could scry Toby. When Jareth walked into her bed chamber he found Sarah pacing and fidgeting in front of the mirror.

Chuckling Jareth walked to her calmly and asked, "Are you ready?"

Sarah nodded and used the mirror to scry Toby. Toby was in the same place as the last couple of times they scried him, but he was skin and bones now and showed subtle signs of turning fae. Sarah and Jareth could hear his stomach growling. The sight brought fresh tears to Sarah's eyes and it was all she could do to keep scrying without giving herself away. It took a few hours, but eventually Llewellyn showed up and Sarah switched the target of the scry to him and watched. Llewellyn started his talk with Toby by being kind and asking him for his help in showing Sarah her place, but when Toby refused to help destroy his sister Llewellyn would go into a rage and insult Toby and say that Sarah could never love him and create an illusion of Sarah insulting him, to which Toby would ask as if he had to ask for the hundredth time, "What is a creature you would be unwilling to kiss?" to which illusion Sarah would say the name of a terrifying beast and then Toby would ignore her. Eventually Llewellyn gave up and left, Sarah and Jareth started paying close attention to his surroundings.

When Llewellyn exited the cave they noticed that the entrance was hidden by an illusion of a wall overgrown with moss and vines. He made sure the illusion was still subtle and strong before transporting himself to his bedroom in his mansion. Before they could get a good look at the room, Sarah stopped scrying.

"Did you recognize the area?" Sarah asked.

"Yes," Jareth answered frowning at the mirror, "but how could he get there without me knowing?"

"Why, where is it?" Sarah asked worried.

"That cave is on the outskirts of my Kingdom, I think he's trying to set me up to take the fall," Jareth answered hoping that she would believe that he had nothing to do with it.

"Well, if this was just some elaborate evil plan of yours to get revenge for beating you, you would just have to say that you don't recognize the area and keep playing me like a puppet," Sarah said sensing that Jareth needed reassurance that she believed that he truly is helping her, then added as a joke smiling to show that she didn't believe it, "unless this is an even more elaborate scheme and when we go to the cave Toby won't be there and you will kill me."

Seeing the smile Jareth decided to add to the joke.

"Oh no, I would do more than just kill you," Jareth said with a smirk eyes glittering mischievously as he leaned towards Sarah and whispered in her ear, "If this was all an elaborate plan for revenge I would break you."

Sarah shivered at the sensation of his warm breath ghosting across her ear and neck and leaned toward him. Jareth smirked pleased with her reaction and pulled back.

"If we are going to save Tobias, it should be now while Llewellyn is away," Jareth said seriously.

Sarah nodded and said, "Let's get going then."

"First," Jareth said as he conjured a crystal, juggled it around his hands for a little bit, earning a glare from Sarah, he just smirked and tossed her the crystal.

The crystal popped when Sarah caught it and she found herself in something similar to Jareth's goblin armor. When she looked up she found Jareth dressed similarly.

When Sarah looked at him questionably Jareth explained, "I would rather you not go unprotected. Goblin armor is very strong, very hard to break, and flexible, you will be able to move easily and it will block most unfriendly spells."

Sarah nodded in understanding, just wanting to go already to save her brother. Jareth thought she looked like a warrior queen in the goblin armor, and knew that as much as he would rather her stay and be safe while he go rescue Toby he needed her help as much as she needed his to do so, not to mention she would most likely throw a fit if left behind. Grabbing Sarah's hand with his gloved one, Jareth transported them outside of the cave that Toby was held prisoner. Jareth felt the illusion and dissolved it, knowing that Sarah may need as much of her magic as possible to get Toby out of here and to safety. Entering the cave they both kept their guards up keeping an eye out for physical and magical traps and found none until they reached Toby. The entire area around Toby was filled with magic, feeling it Sarah could see lines that if broken by anyone other than the one who put them there the entire cave would explode. It sort of reminded her of those red lasers you see in movies. Thinking that it would be better to save her magic to get Toby out, Sarah added her own magic to the trap to make the lines visible and went through using both her magic and her eyes to see where the lines were and got to Toby while Jareth kept watch so she could concentrate.

Upon seeing Sarah Toby asked tiredly, "What is a creature you would be unwilling to kiss?"

Sarah smiled as she answered, "Someone who works in disguise who tells not but lies, the last thing to mend, the middle of middle, and end of the end, the sound often heard in the search of a hard to find word, string them together and you get a spider."

Toby sat up strait and smiled, "So that's why you said don't ask the riddle, because you were going to say it."

"Yes, stay there Toby, I'll get you out," Sarah said and started working on the barrier like she did so many times before.

Toby watched Sarah work and knew that she wasn't human anymore, but knew that she was his sister, nobody else smiled like that at him except for his mom.

"Sarah, you shouldn't have come, it's a trap," the words were barely out of Toby's mouth before a loud boom was heard and Jareth came running back in the cave.

"The entrance has been blocked and he blocked magical transport in the cave," Jareth told Sarah.

"You work on the transportation block, while I get Toby out of the barrier," Sarah told Jareth who nodded in agreement before getting to work.

Toby stared wide eyed at Jareth, having some memories from when he was wished away and looked at Sarah questions in his eyes.

Never stopping in her work Sarah said, "Toby, meet The Goblin King Jareth."

At having his suspicions confirmed it was all Toby could do to not jump up and down acting like a crazy fan girl meeting a famous singer. When Sarah got the barrier down she carried Toby over to Jareth avoiding the magic lasers traps. It was harder getting out without touching them then getting in, because now she had to worry about Toby as well.

When they reached Jareth, Sarah asked, "Any luck on the transport barrier?"

"This barrier is a lot more complex than the one that surrounded Tobias, but I should be able to," Jareth answered.

"Do you want me to give it a try?"

"No, you haven't learned how to take down this type of barrier yet, one wrong move and the entire cave could collapse and we won't be able to get out," Jareth answered never stopping his work.

Sarah nodded in understanding and started fussing over Toby, making sure he wasn't hurt. He wasn't physically injured, but it was obvious that he was starving and needed to eat. Jareth made a triumphant sound and reached for Sarah's hand, then put the other through one of the lasers that Sarah made red and transported them to the healing quarters of his castle. Sarah freaked out when Jareth put his hand through the laser and when they arrived at the castle hit him over the back of his head with Toby giggling in her arms.

"Don't ever do that again!" Sarah scolded Jareth, who just smirked and went to find Althaea.

Sarah was grumbling about stupid Goblin Kings and being scared to death when Toby asked the question that had been bugging him since Sarah answered the riddle, "Sarah, what are you now?"

Sarah stopped her grumbling to look at Toby confused, "What do you mean?"

"You're not human anymore; you're like The Goblin King. Your ears and fangs are pointed and your eyebrows are arched," Toby answered fidgeting, having not realized that she hadn't noticed.

Sarah touched each part of her body that Toby noticed change and realized that he was right. 'But Toby isn't all fae yet, so why?' Sarah wondered then it hit her, 'The peach! That's why!' Thinking about it she remembered that there was a subtle illusion on her mirror, but she never took it down, because of what happened last time she took down one of Jareth's illusions.

When Jareth came back in with Althaea, Sarah glared at him and said, "We need to talk."

Jareth knowing that she was serious nodded and they left Toby in Althaea's care, but not before Sarah told him to be good for her. Jareth led Sarah back to her rooms and they sat across from each other in the sitting room, Sarah with her arms and legs crossed, while Jareth tried to appear calm, but Sarah could detect a little fear in his eyes.

"Was the peach you had Hoggle give me during my run in your Labyrinth fae fruit?" Sarah asked getting strait to the point.

Jareth tried not to wince at both her tone and having his fear confirmed, he wasn't sure he succeeded.

"Yes," Jareth said seeing no point in hiding it.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Jareth asked smirking trying to lighten the mood.

Sarah was not amused, she narrowed her eyes and said, "Don't play games with me, Goblin King, you know what I mean!"

Jareth really did flinch at the use of his tittle, knowing that meant that she was really angry and that it was best to just give her what she wanted.

"I didn't want you to leave."

Sarah was shocked by the pure honesty in his voice and expression as he looked at her. Sarah took a deep breath to try to calm down and think rationally.

Not wanting to think about what he meant Sarah asked, "What about Toby?"

Jareth sighed thinking, 'Of course she thinks first about the boy, but that is probably what Mother Nature saw in her.'

"As long as he doesn't eat any fae food, when he goes back he will change back to full human, but it will have to be before he changes completely. He still has a few months before it's too late."

Sarah nodded sighing in relief that Toby's humanity hadn't been stolen like hers had.

"If you wish to go back Aboveground when it is safe to do so, the most I can do is teach you to use glamour so to other humans you would age."

"What about iron?"

"You changed as an adult, so you are immune to iron, but if Tobias were to change completely he wouldn't be so lucky."

Sarah blinked in surprise, "So, if children are turned fae they can't touch iron, but if an adult is turned fae they can? How does that work?"

Jareth relaxed knowing that if she could ask about the logistics of something then she had calmed down enough not to hate him. He knew that he wasn't out of the woods yet, but it was a start.

"If a child has been around iron past puberty they would be immune, because they are considered an adult and the magic in them has adapted to the presence of iron, but if they turn fae before puberty the magic doesn't have a chance to adapted and iron could kill them. The only exception to iron harming a fae would be a Goblin King chosen by the Labyrinth, since we have to go Aboveground frequently for the wished away children."

Sarah frowned and said, "But humans don't have magic."

Jareth chuckled saying, "They do, they just don't know how to harness it, and even if they do find out about it they wouldn't be able to use it until after they can have kids of their own. You even used it unconsciously during your run in my Labyrinth."

Sarah blinked in surprise, "When?"

"How do you think you broke the spell I put on the peach?"

"Cinderella," Sarah answered thinking about the clock striking midnight and thinking that at the time she thought that she must be Cinderella at the ball.

Jareth snorted and said, "The memory spell, not the dream."

Sarah thought about it brow furrowed, thinking allowed, "I was looking for something, but I didn't know what, I read a passage out of my copy of The Labyrinth that was in the copy of my room, and I realized that everything in my room was just junk, easily replaceable, and that what I was looking for couldn't be replaced, that's when I remembered Toby."

Jareth nodded, "Stories of true love's kiss breaking a spell are based on truth, it's not always a kiss that breaks the spell, but human love is stronger than any other magic if they truly love someone. If a runner gets as far as the junk yard I put a basic memory spell on them and if they manage to break it I and the Labyrinth know that they deserve the child."

"How many have broken the spell?"

"Not many," Jareth answered sadly, "and even fewer break the memory spell I put on them to forget the child once I place the runner back home without the child. Only those that remember get the child back, they get one day to remember before I give the wished away child fae food, before then they only get food I receive from Aboveground, which is what I will have Tobias be fed, so you don't have to worry about that."

Sarah relaxed at hearing that Toby would not be given fae food during their stay, nodded and stood up.

"We should get back to Toby. I'm still angry about this," Sarah said gesturing to herself, "but there's nothing we can do about it now, and I want to get Toby home safe and sound as soon as possible."

Jareth nodded in understanding and led Sarah back to the healing quarters in silence, plotting when he would take what Sarah owed from their little game since she couldn't figure out that it was his rooms she was sleeping next to.

When they got back to the healing quarters Toby practically pounced on Jareth asking questions about the Labyrinth and if Sarah's stories were true. When he realized that Sarah wasn't trying to stop Toby Jareth looked up at her and she was smirking and mouthed, 'Pay back," before turning back to Althaea to discuss what they should do to help Toby heal. Jareth didn't mind Toby's insistent chatter, he has had wished away children around who were worse, but if Sarah saw this as pay back for turning her into a fae without her knowledge, she most likely wasn't as angry as he thought.


	10. Chapter 9

Days turned into weeks and Toby's weight was finally back to safe levels, much to Sarah's relief. He could be found running around the castle with goblins or in the gardens helping Hoggle who had taken a liking to the boy. Jareth had given firm orders that no one was to tell Toby that he is the heir to the Goblin Kingdom, which Sarah was thankful for.

"So, Sarah, I have been generous and gave you extra time on our little game," Jareth said one afternoon entering Sarah's library, "have you figured out who's rooms are next to yours?"

"Nope," Sarah said setting the book she was reading aside not getting up from her chair, "Who's rooms are they?"

"Why Sarah, the whole point of the game was for you to figure that out for yourself, and you didn't, so why would I tell you?" Jareth asked stalking closer to the chair she occupied.

"Fair point," Sarah said nodding at him noticing his predatory walk and realized that she was the pray, but refused to show weakness, "so, what do you plan on taking that is mine as per our agreement?"

Jareth smirked as he leaned over her chair putting his gloved hands on the armrest effectively trapping her and whispered in her ear relishing in the closeness and how her body shivered as he said, "This," before he claimed her lips with his own.

Sarah was shocked, whatever she had been expecting it was not this. Using her shocked state to his advantage Jareth slipped his tongue into her mouth and moaned in pleasure at her taste. Magicing away his gloves he pulled Sarah closer, one hand tangled into her hair, the other at the small of her back. Coming out of her shocked state, Sarah started a battle for dominance, both hands pulling him closer by the front of his shirt. Feeling extremely generous, Jareth let Sarah win this round as he let her explore his mouth as he had already thoroughly explored hers.

Pulling back for air Jareth whispered in Sarah's ear not letting her go, "And I know that was your first real kiss, Precious."

Jareth nibbled on Sarah's earlobe, before leaving her to her book, while she was still in shock about what just happened.

Coming out of her daze Sarah said to the air, "That had better not have been a big lipped alligator moment."

Unable to continue reading after a kiss like that, Sarah got up and went in search of Toby and found him in the Royal Gardens helping Hoggle take care of the flowers.

"Why is your face all red?" Toby asked when he saw Sarah coming towards them.

Sarah's blush deepened when Toby asked could only splutter, confusing Toby even more. Hoggle understood what happened from Sarah's reaction and tried to distract Toby, so he wouldn't ask Sarah anymore embarrassing questions. Calming down Sarah joined them in caring for the flowers and Hoggle taught her some magic that he knew to help care for the flowers, like bringing dead plants back to life. Toby tried too, but couldn't get the hang of it. None of them noticed Jareth watching them from the shadows with a smile on his face, his mind still on the kiss he shared with Sarah.

"I think I got it!" Toby yelled in excitement when the withered flower gained a little color before wilting again.

Jareth chuckled quietly when Toby pouted at the withered flower.

"You'll get the hang of it, Tobes," Sarah said encouraging.

"In the meantime, I could use some daffodils," Hoggle said handing Toby some daffodil bulbs, having heard from Sarah that Toby could grow flowers from seed.

Happy to help Toby took one of the bulbs and closed his eyes and concentrated on the bulb growing into a flower. When he opened his eyes he as holding a daffodil and handed it over happily to Hoggle, who planted it in the soil next to its fellows.

"Couldn't have done it better myself," Hoggle praised Toby.

Toby practically glowed from the praise and took the next bulb to continue his task as Sarah worked on bringing withered flowers to life and Hoggle supervised and giving tips to make it easier and to conserve magic. Jareth had to grudgingly admit that Hoggle was a good teacher when it came to gardening magic, which Jareth was not good at, so he thought it was good that someone close to Sarah had the skills to teach her, since it was a must know for being Mother Nature as well as other plant magic. Jareth felt magic stir behind him and didn't even turn around to face the person who teleported into his gardens.

"Do what do I owe the pleasure of your company this afternoon, Father?" Jareth asked as Oberon came to stand next to him watching the magic lesson.

"Lord Llewellyn has brought charges against you, Jareth," Oberon told his son solemnly.

"What are the charges?"

"Kidnapping a human without said human being wished away and murdering a wished away child that has been won back," Oberon said looking at Jareth looking for a reaction.

Jareth rolled his eyes and asked nodding at Sarah, "Does she look human to you?"

Oberon gave him a pointed look and asked, "Was she human when she was brought here?"

Sighing Jareth answered, "Yes, but I plan on returning her and her brother Aboveground if she wishes it after I am sure that it is safe for them to return. If need be I plan to take them for trips Above to keep Tobias from turning fae. I am currently making it safe for them at their home using my own magic and doubling their guards."

"And the charge for murdering a wished away child that has been won back?" Oberon asked satisfied with his plan for now.

Jareth smirked and asked, "Does the boy look dead to you?"

Toby was currently growing forget-me-nots and showing Sarah and Hoggle looking for praise.

"No, he does not," Oberon answered smiling at the sight, "You chose well for both your heir and Queen."

Jareth turned serious and turned to his father, "If the court finds me guilty and has me executed there is something I want you to do."

Oberon nodded, knowing that it was rare for Jareth to be this serious.

"I want you to make Sarah The Goblin Queen, if she will have it."

Oberon blinked in surprise, "Is there a reason you are not having your heir take your place?"

Jareth nodded turning back to watch Sarah, Toby, and Hoggle, "Tobias is young, and I would not force a child to take on the responsibilities of ruling a kingdom, also if something were to happen to me, I want the safety of the Labyrinth and it's inhabitants to go to someone I trust will take care of them."

Oberon nodded saying, "I'll see what I can do."

Jareth relaxed and said something he doesn't say often, "Thank you."

"You should tell her," Oberon told Jareth before returning back to his own castle.

Jareth sighed before stepping out into view. Toby seeing him first came running up and dragged him to show off the flowers that he grew and the plants that Sarah brought back to life, smiling the entire time, proud of the work they did in the garden. Sarah started blushing the moment she saw him, remembering the kiss they shared that led her out in the gardens. Jareth's eyes started sparkling mischievously when he spotted the blush, coming up with ideas to make it return later.

"Sarah," Jareth said seriously, "there is something we have to talk about."

"Is this about why your father came without coming out to say hello or meet Toby?" Sarah asked not looking up from the wilted flower she was healing still blushing.

"Yes, partly," Jareth said impressed that she recognized Oberon's magic through the magic barrier that Oberon put up to hide his magic from Sarah and Hoggle.

"I'm listening."

"Not here," Jareth said with a pointed look at Toby.

Sarah getting the hint that it also had something to do with Toby being his heir got up to follow Jareth, promising Toby that they would be back soon. Jareth led Sarah to a corner of the garden where they could not be overheard and turned to her looking slightly grave, but trying to hide it.

"Lord Llewellyn has brought charges against me, and if I am found guilty by the courts I could be brought to death," Jareth told her sadly.

"And then the courts would force Toby rule?" Sarah asked shocked, "but he's still a child!"

"I know, that is why I have asked my father that if I am found guilty to make you Goblin Queen instead, if you are willing?"

Sarah frowned, not wanting to be Queen, at least without Jareth being her King, but also not wanting Toby to be forced to be King at such a young age.

Sarah sighed agreeing, "I would rather not, but it's better than Toby being forced into kingship before he has any real chance of a childhood, and I would only be filling in until he is old enough to decide for himself if he wants to be king. If he agrees then I would step down, if not I will stay. By the way, what are the charges brought against you? I would rather you not die at all if it could be helped."

Jareth nodded, agreeing with her terms to be Queen in his stead if he is found guilty and answered, "Lord Llewellyn says that I kidnapped you and murdered Tobias."

To Jareth's surprise, Sarah smiled.

"Well then, it should be easy to prove your innocents," Sarah said smugly, "Toby is not dead, and I am here willingly. Even if you hadn't brought me here I would have come anyway to search for Toby to bring him home, you just beat be to the punch."

Jareth blinked and smiled mischievously making Sarah's legs turn to jelly.

"In that case all we need is for you and Tobias to be willing to act as witnesses and we may turn his charges against him. Attempted murder of a king alone is a death sentence, not to mention bringing charges to court that are proven false."

"I'm willing to come as a witness; I'm not sure about Toby though."

Jareth nodded saying, "We will have to ask him, he's a smart boy."

Taking a deep breath Sarah asked, "So, when is the hearing?"

"I don't know, we will have to wait for the summons, but it will be soon, for something a serious as murder the court will be called sooner than for something like theft, but theft is usually dealt with by the Kings of the land where the theft took place."

Sarah nodded in understanding and said, "In that case, we should ask Toby soon, so we can get him to come as a witness."

Sarah looked over to Toby and Hoggle, not wanting to ruin the moment by telling Toby about the court.

Seeing Sarah's expression Jareth said pulling Sarah into a hug from behind, "Let him have this moment, we'll tell him after dinner. The soonest that the court will come together is tomorrow morning."

Sarah nodded in agreement and leaned back into Jareth's chest not looking away from Toby or Hoggle, just enjoying the moment.

* * *

Sarah and Jareth spent the rest of the afternoon with Toby. After dinner they told Toby about Jareth being called to court and asked if he was willing to come as a witness. He didn't take it well, but he agreed, wanting to help prove to the courts that Jareth didn't kill him and tell them that he saved him from the real bad guy. Shortly after Toby was sent to bed, Sarah went to her rooms to read, since she wasn't tired yet and Jareth had paperwork. After Jareth finished his paperwork, he went to tell Sarah to have a good night, but he found her crying in her library. Going over to her to see what was wrong he saw her holding a copy of the small red book The Labyrinth. Understanding dawned on Jareth as he gently picked Sarah up, sat down in her seat and sat her down across his lap as she cried in the crook of his neck. They sat like that for a while, Sarah crying holding the book and Jareth holding Sarah, gently rubbing her back in circles and whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"I always thought they would return to each other someday," Sarah croaked out finally, "I would daydream different ways that they could return to each other. I even wrote some of them down before and after my run, but now knowing the truth of what happened afterwards, it's just so sad."

Jareth just held her staying silent, letting her get it all off her chest.

"I know I'm a bit of a romantic," Sarah continued after a bit of silence, "but I always thought that they at least would get a happy ending, and what if we lose the case when you're called to court? I don't think I can handle running a kingdom alone."

"We'll win, we have enough evidence to not only get the court off our backs, but to prove the misdeeds of Lord Llewellyn," Jareth told Sarah quietly, "and you won't be alone, my father will help you rule the Goblin Kingdom until you get the hang of it."

'That's not what I meant,' Sarah thought to herself, 'I don't think I can handle ruling a kingdom without you,' but she stayed silent content to just stay in his arms listening to his heartbeat until she fell asleep, one hand holding the book, the other clutching Jareth's shirt as though afraid he might disappear without a trace at any moment. Even though Jareth knew she was asleep, he didn't get up. Not knowing if this was the last time he would hold her, even though he was confident they would win their case there was still a sliver of doubt lingering in the back of his head and he wanted to keep this moment with him, no matter what the court did. There was a slight knock on the door and Jareth magically opened the door and motioned for the goblin on the other side to keep his voice down as she entered.

"Your Highness, a representative from the high court has come to say that you are to come to court at first light tomorrow," the goblin whispered so as not to wake Sarah.

Nodding Jareth told the goblin quietly, "Tell them I will be there with my witnesses."

The goblin bowed and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Jareth took one last look at Sarah's sleeping face before carrying her to her bed, but once again she refused to let go of his shirt, so Jareth climbed into bed with her and placed the book on the bedside table. After kissing her gently on her forehead, Jareth fell asleep with Sarah in his arms hoping that this wasn't the last time that he would do so.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and a special thanks to everyone who reviewed, Favorited, or fallowed this story I always get really happy when I get them especially reviews and please review this chapter XD**


	11. Chapter 10

Jareth woke up an hour before the first light of the day. He looked down onto his chest to find Sarah using him as a pillow again and stayed like that for a few minutes just enjoying the feeling of sharing a bed with Sarah, before he gently shook her awake.

"Sarah," Jareth said softly as he shook her awake, "It's time to get up."

Sarah hugged him sleepily and muttered, "Five more minutes, Irene."

Jareth chuckled causing Sarah to sit bolt upright upon realizing that she had been using Jareth as a pillow again, and what was worse he witnessed it. Blushing madly she got off him, then frowned when she saw that it was still dark out, thinking that he just wanted to get to his own bed.

"You're awake, good," Jareth said getting out of her bed and stretched, "We have about an hour until court."

Sarah blinked in surprise, "I don't know if I should comment on the fact that it is too soon or the fact that it's too early first. When did you find out by the way?"

Jareth answered chuckling, "I found out last night after you fell asleep, and I think the point of having it so soon and so early is to not give me time to plan if I am guilty."

Sarah nodded saying, "That makes sense, wouldn't want to let a guilty person go free with false evidence."

Sarah got out of bed stretched and headed towards her wardrobe, but Jareth stopped her before she could touch the handle.

Seeing her questioning gaze Jareth said, "You will be going to court as a witness and will be expected to dress accordingly. While I don't mind, the court won't take you seriously if you show up in Aboveground attire."

When Jareth saw her nod in understanding, he conjured a crystal and held it out to her, but she just narrowed her eyes at it.

"It's not that bubble monstrosity I wore last time is it? While I liked it then, it's not me now."

Jareth laughed at her reaction and assured her, "No it is not, you need not fear. You have out grown it for one and you are past dressing as a pretty princess," but he thought, 'Now you will dress as a beautiful queen.'

Reassured by his words, Sarah took the crystal. Feeling the woosh of Jareth's magic around her she tried to look at herself but Jareth covered her eyes and carefully led her to the full length mirror in her room.

"It would ruin the effect if you were to see just one part before seeing the entire thing," Jareth whispered in her ear causing her to shiver and him to smirk before removing his hands from her eyes so she could see the entire outfit.

Sarah was shocked that the beautiful woman in the mirror standing in front of The Goblin King like a queen was her. The dress was emerald green silk that fit like a second skin and went straight down with a slit from the bottom to the nee on the right side of the dress, the neck was V-shaped not too revealing but left little to the imagination, and the sleeves were long that points at the middle finger, with darker green gloves that extended underneath the dress, hanging from her ears were emeralds, and from her neck a necklace of emeralds and diamonds, and her hair was up in a French twist with a few diamonds sparkling when she moved her head. Behind her Jareth was wearing his usual white poet shirt and gray breaches with a black vest with emerald green lining.

After Sarah got out of her shock she asked, "Isn't this a little over the top?"

Jareth grinned mischievously, shrugged and asked, "Would you rather that 'bubble monstrosity,' I believe you called it? I can adjust it to make it fit, if you prefer?"

"Ok, you win, I'll wear this, but I feel like I'm going to a ball, not court."

"Sometimes fae dress as they thought they would if their side lost at court, makes a bigger impression."

"So, dressing like I'm The Queen shows that if you lost I would benefit from it and it speaks louder with the fact that I'm helping you so I don't get to be queen?"

"Yes," what Jareth didn't tell her was that in having their outfits match slightly he was telling the court that he intended to make her his Queen anyway, but that doesn't mean that she has agreed.

"What about Toby?"

"He will be dressed as his current tittle, seeing as it isn't likely to change if I win or lose, and since you too are siblings you will match."

"Does matching clothes matter so much?"

"Spouses or really close siblings sometimes match outfits to important functions such as this or at balls," Jareth answered shrugging, hoping she didn't notice that they matched slightly.

Sarah nodded in understanding, noticing that they slightly matched, but didn't want to get her hopes up didn't bring it up, instead said, "We should get Toby up so we have time for breakfast before we go."

Jareth nodded, held out his arm like a gentleman, and led her to Toby's rooms. Toby's rooms were a lot like Sarah's and Jareth's only smaller and more childlike, and instead of a sitting room he had a play room. The library was filled with children books including, Sarah was pleased to see, The Hobbit. Sarah giggled when they reached the bed room and Toby was curled up in a ball, under the covers, in the center of the spacious bed. She thought that he had turned into a cat with the way he was sleeping. Pulling the covers back, they saw that Toby had dragged one of the many pillows from the head of the bed to the center so he could use it. It was times like this that Sarah wished she had a camera, but didn't dare say it out loud, because of the man next to her. Holding back an 'awww,' Sarah gently shook him awake.

Jareth nearly burst out laughing when Toby mumbled, "Five more minutes, Mom," but held it back after a stern look from Sarah, but couldn't stop the amused smirk.

When Toby woke up he groggily rubbed his eyes as he asked stifling a yawn, "Why do we have to get up so early?"

"So we don't have time to create false evidence for the court," Jareth answered rolling a crystal around his hand.

That got Toby awake, "It's today? But that's not fair!"

Jareth nearly dropped the crystal in trying to contain his laughter.

Sarah glared at Jareth and said, "Oh, shut up, yes, we're related it's obvious," which only got him to laugh harder and Toby to look confused.

Seeing his confused expression Jareth explained, "Sarah used to say that all the time," earning another glare from her, "What? You know it's true."

"Don't we have something to do today?" Sarah asked annoyed.

"Ah yes, Tobias catch," Jareth said as he gently tossed the crystal to Toby who caught it.

The moment Toby touched the crystal it disappeared and he was dressed the same way Jareth was in the peach dream six years ago, only instead of blue, the jacket was emerald green with green gems attached. Toby squealed in delight that his outfit matched Sarah's and ran to the mirror to get a better look. After Toby got a good look at his entire outfit they went to the informal dining room for breakfast before Jareth transported them to court.

* * *

When they arrived a servant led Sarah and Toby to a waiting room and another led Jareth to his rooms while they waited for the trial to begin. Sarah and Toby waited for over an hour before someone came to lead Toby to the courtroom, who didn't want to go without Sarah or Jareth, and it was only after he was assured that The Goblin King was already in the courtroom did Toby follow the servant. Toby was told that once he entered the room to go straight and stand in the mushroom ring that was placed in front of The High King and Queen and to bow to them, but after Toby entered he saw Llewellyn and ran straight to Jareth to hide behind. Some of the court found it adorable including The High Queen, but others expected Toby to feel Jareth's wrath for breaking protocol while there as his guest.

Jareth knelt down to whisper to Toby, "It's alright, he can't hurt you here."

"But what about Sarah?" Toby whispered back, "The bad lion man wants to hurt her."

"As long as we are here he can't do anything, he can try, but he won't succeed. See the mushroom ring?"

"Yes."

"It has a spell on it so while you are in it you are both protected and you can only speak the truth."

Toby scrunched up his nose as he said, "But Sarah said that mushroom rings are dangerous."

Jareth nodded in agreement, "It depends on who put them up and why. If you find any Aboveground don't enter them and here ask what spells are on them first."

Toby nodded and slowly walked to the ring keeping a wary eye on Llewellyn until he was safely in the mushroom ring, then he bowed awkwardly to The High King and Queen.

"Tobias Williams," one of the fae in the stands called, "we were told that you were a wished away child, but you were won back. Is this true?"

"I don't know," Toby said fiddling with his jacket sleeves, "Sarah told me stories of a selfish girl wishing her brother to the goblins and running the Labyrinth to get him back, but when I read the book it was different than the stories she told."

Many of the court were surprised that a runner would tell the story of their run with them self in a bad light, and from what Toby said the current Champion of the Labyrinth did.

Another person from the stands stood up to ask, "What do you remember from the last time you were in The Castle Beyond The Goblin City?"

"Dance magic dance!" Toby said excitedly confusing everyone but Jareth who's eyes sparkled amused and impressed that he remembered.

When nobody had any more questions to ask Toby they said he could go and to bring Sarah in, but Toby staid put in the mushroom ring.

"Will the bad lion man be punished?" Toby asked pointing at Llewellyn who stiffened when the question was asked.

"What did Lord Llewellyn do to make you think he should be punished, young Tobias?" Oberon asked as the entire court stared in shock at Toby.

"He took me away from Sarah," Toby said tears running down his face remembering the torment that he was put through, "and tried to get me to help him hurt her, a-and when I refused he would make a fake Sarah say that she hates me and other mean things."

Toby was sobbing by the time he finished talking. Many of the court were giving Toby pitying glances, but most were watching Llewellyn closely in case he tried anything.

"How did you know that it wasn't the real Lady Sarah?" The High Queen Titania asked curious once Toby had calmed down.

"The fake Sarah didn't know the song that she sings to me or the riddle that the sphinx asks in a book that I like."

"What song does she sing to you?" someone from the stands asked.

"Can't tell," Toby said stubbornly, "it's our secret."

The person who asked huffed in annoyance and sat down. This time when Toby was told that he could leave he did and a servant brought Sarah. The court was shocked that Sarah and Jareth matched slightly and many woman in the stands pouted knowing that they couldn't become Goblin Queen or High Princess. Sarah ignored them and went straight for the mushroom ring and curtsied to The High King and Queen.

"Sarah Williams," Someone from the stands said, "we were told that you are the current Champion of the Labyrinth and that your brother Tobias Williams is the one who was wished away when you ran, is that correct?"

"Yes, and I will admit that I was a spoiled brat from before I wished him away to after I got him back," Sarah replied.

"We were also told that The Goblin King murdered the child," another in the stands said, "to what do you say to that?

"Well, the last time I saw my brother a few seconds ago, he looked very much alive."

A few people in the stands chuckled at her reply, but others frowned disapprovingly at her.

"We were also told that you and your brother were kidnapped by The Goblin King without being wished away, and to having you both here today makes that very likely, Lady Sarah."

Sarah looked at the one who spoke and answered coldly, "It is unwise to jump to conclusions without all the facts. Yes, Toby was kidnapped, but not by The Goblin King. You could see me being brought here as kidnapping, but I don't, because I would have come here anyway to save my brother, I would like to see The Goblin King try to keep me somewhere in the Labyrinth against my will. I have friends there who would help me."

Letting her anger control her, Sarah didn't realize that her magic flared around her and everyone in the court recognized it from when Jareth brought charges against Llewellyn. Some people were looking at Sarah with fear, others awe, a few anger, Oberon and Titania impressed, and Jareth exasperated.

"You need to control your anger, Sarah," Jareth said pinching the bridge of his nose, "You let your magic spike, again." Thinking, 'I don't have time to deal with another storm in the Labyrinth.'

Sarah closed her eyes, took deep breath, and reined her magic in, blushing from embarrassment the entire time.

"Where did you get so much magic," someone from the stands asked calmly, but had fear in his eyes.

"I was told that I don't have to say if I don't want to, and I don't want to," Sarah answered as if she were talking about the weather, which in a way she was.

"Insolent child!" another from the stands said, angry that one who was born human has more magic than a pure born fae, "If the court asks you a question you will answer it!"

"Silence!" Oberon boomed, everyone jumped, "She does not need to say where she got her powers, I know where she got half of it, and I have my suspicions on the other half," he said the last part with a subtle glance at Jareth so nobody but him would notice.

Jareth noticed the glance and ignored it, what he does with the Labyrinth's power is his and the Labyrinth's business and theirs alone. Besides, the Labyrinth approved of Sarah being its Queen so nobody could say she can't.

"Do you know who kidnapped young Tobias?" someone from the stands asked to get the court back on track.

"I saw who kidnapped him, I was there, and shortly after arriving at The Goblin King's castle I learned to scry using a mirror and I did so, seeing some of the torment that Toby was put through," Sarah answered barely keeping her anger in check then turned to Llewellyn, "Lord Llewellyn, I believe your name is."

"Do you have any proof that I did as you say? Besides the word of a child and yours, mortal," Llewellyn asked snidely causing Jareth's eyes to flash in anger.

"I witnessed the scrying of Tobias while Lady Sarah was in my care," Jareth answered for Sarah, "in fact Lady Sarah was going to be my witness when last I came to court, but was taken ill and awoke while I was away."

Looking around the court Sarah realized that not all were convinced that they spoke the truth.

"High King, is there a way that I may show the court my memory of Toby's kidnapping?" Sarah asked.

Everyone in the court room was stunned. Nobody volunteered to show their memories to another person, let alone the entire court, because it not only shows what is happening, but the emotions going through the person who's memories it is at the time the memory takes place.

"Are you sure that you want to show everyone here something as personal as your memories?" Titania asked making sure that Sarah knew what she volunteering to do, "Those who watch it would be able to see not just what is going on, but what you were feeling at the time."

"The way I see it, I don't have much of a choice," Sarah replied unmoving, "Everyone here has already made up their minds about me, and I will do whatever it takes to keep Toby safe. If that means showing everyone here my memories and emotions, so be it."

Everyone but Jareth was shocked that even knowing what it would mean to show off her memories to them, Sarah would still do so to keep her brother safe. Some were impressed and thought that she would make a wonderful Goblin Queen and later High Queen, others thought that she was still ignorant and would know better than to show off her memories after they saw them. Oberon nodded, stood up, and walked to stand in front of Sarah holding a crystal.

"Focus on when Tobias was kidnapped and I will place the memory in the crystal and show everyone," Oberon instructed.

Sarah nodded and focused on the memory from her running from the park with Toby to her collapse. Oberon gently so as to not to hurt her psyche made a copy of her memory and placed it in the crystal. Llewellyn was angry that a formal mortal was ruining his plans by showing her memories of the kidnapping to the entire court, 'but she doesn't want them to know that she is Mother Nature's heir,' he thought, 'well, in that case I may win this after all. Not everyone here are mortal loving fools as The High King and Queen and that idiot son of theirs.' As everyone in the court room watched Sarah's memories they saw her fear not for herself but for her brother, her weariness, but never stopped running until she came to the dead end, the fear that the goblins would hinder her then relief that they were on her side, anger that Llewellyn would blame her for something that she didn't choose, fear for her brother and despair when Toby was wrenched from her arms, and a little bit of comfort when Jareth picked her up and teleported away. There was silence for a few moments after the memories faded from view.

"Is it true?" one of the younger people in the stands asked in awe, "Were you chosen by Mother Nature to be her heir?"

Sarah just stood there silently with tears in her eyes from having to relive that horrible moment when Toby was taken away from her, and this time no one could say that it was her fault, because she didn't wish him away this time.

"Whether she is or isn't Mother Nature's heir, doesn't matter to this court at this time," Oberon told the court then turned to Llewellyn, "Given the evidence, how do you plead against the accusations, Lord Llewellyn?"

Llewellyn just smiled cruelly and said, "Guilty."

The moment the word left his lips a large lion stood in his place with his eyes and he tried to pounce on Sarah, but a large brown she wolf with green eyes stood in her place and dived out of the way of the attack and ready for a counter strike, but the lion had left through the door, so the wolf chased after him with the guards and Jareth hot on her heels. 'Toby!' Sarah thought running in wolf form to the waiting room and seeing that Toby was fine relaxed. Toby giggled and started petting her when the wolf started nudging him with her nose and licked his face. Jareth knelt by Toby and the wolf when he came in.

"Tobias, did you see a lion come in here or Lord Llewellyn?" Jareth asked.

Toby gripped Sarah's fur tightly in his fists when Llewellyn was mentioned, shaking his head no.

Jareth nodded in understanding then turned to the guards who came with him, "He must have teleported the moment he could, guard all entrances and exits and alert The High King and Queen the moment that Lord Llewellyn is spotted."

The guards bowed in affirmative and went off to do as they were told.

Crouching down to Sarah's eye level, who now had one pupil slightly smaller than the other, Jareth said in an amused voice, "I should have known that you would be a wolf, seeing as you are always either alone or in a pack."

Sarah gave him a pointed look and growled slightly thinking, 'Either shut up or tell me how to change back.'

Jareth chuckled and told her, "Focus on changing back and put a little magic in it, you don't need much, just a sliver. Changing back and forth between your animal form and normal form is the easiest thing to do once it has awakened."

Doing as she was told, Sarah stood in her original form, lost her balance, and toppled into Jareth who caught her and helped her steady herself. Toby stared wide eyed at his sister not able to speak for a second.

"Can I be Midna?" Toby asked when he found his voice.

Sarah laughed while Jareth just looked confused.

"I think you're a little too big to play Midna when I'm a wolf," Sarah told Toby when she had calmed down enough to answer.

"What about one of the goblins? Some of them are small enough."

"Can one of you please explain what you are talking about," Jareth asked not liking being kept out of the loop.

Sarah took pity on him and explained, "In one of The Legend of Zelda games Link can turn into a wolf and the one who tells him where to go is called Midna and she rides on his back when he's in wolf form."

Jareth raised an eyebrow and asked, "So what you are suggesting, Tobias, is Sarah giving the goblins pony rides?"

"After we dress them up like Midna," Toby said excitedly happy that Sarah has something in common with one of his heroes, "then we can take pictures."

"No, you cannot dress up the goblins and give them pony rides," Jareth answered thinking that nobody would take her seriously if they saw Sarah dressing up goblins then giving them pony rides for Toby's amusement, "Now, I need to get back, there are still some things that need to be discussed."

Sarah nodded and sat down to wait with Toby on her lap as Jareth left to go back to the court room.

* * *

Jareth was in a foul mood when court ended. 'How dare those fools accuse Sarah of having anything to do with Mother Nature's disappearance!' Jareth thought savagely as he made his way back to the waiting room. He calmed down considerably when he walked into the waiting room and found Sarah and Toby keeping each other occupied by playing hand games like 'quack diddley oh so' and other games that only need two players. Sarah smiled at him when she saw Jareth enter and gave him nod and whispered something to Toby who turned around and ran to give Jareth a hug who returned it by picking him up, then walked to Sarah.

"What's the verdict?" Sarah asked worried seeing the grim expression on Jareth's face.

"I have been found innocent of all charges," Jareth answered but before Sarah could congratulate him he continued, "And Mother Nature is missing and there are rumors flying around that her heir is reasonable."

"What!" Sarah said in shock, completely ignoring the fact that she was a suspect, "Gaia is missing? How? When?"

"I don't know how," Jareth answered, "she is the most powerful person that I knew of until your powers fully awakened. As for when, she was last seen about an hour before I brought you here and she said that she was going to train her heir."

"Are they going to take Sarah away," Toby asked fearfully clutching Sarah's dress, having heard the part about Sarah being a suspect to Gaia's disappearance.

"At this point it's only a rumor with no proof to back it up, but many of the court are scared and scared people do idiotic things like blaming the one who is most likely able to help, because they are scared of their strength."

"What about Toby," Sarah asked, "I want to be sure that he is safe from anymore of what is happening here until it's over."

"The court has agreed to give a protection amulet to your friends and family to make sure that Lord Llewellyn doesn't target them to get to you again. The amulet makes it so the only ones from Underground that can go anywhere near them are you, myself, and The High King and Queen, although some of the court were unwilling to let you be able to go near them because they fear your powers, but The High Queen put her foot down saying that it would be too cruel to keep you from the ones you love, especially when it was clear that you and Tobias are close. I have been ordered by the courts once the amulets have been made and placed I am to send Tobias back with his family."

"What about Sarah?" Toby asked, "She's coming home too, right? And will you come visit sometimes?"

Jareth smiled sadly at Toby as he answered, "Sarah has been banished from here until we can learn more about the rumor and I am forbidden from visiting her, so she will be returning home with you."

Sarah felt like someone had stabbed her in the chest when she heard that she and Jareth would be separated for an unknown amount of time.

"Guilty until proven innocent?" Sarah asked bitterly.

"I'm afraid so," Jareth answered sadly, "Also you will be forbidden from contacting anyone from here, and if they find you truly guilty they said that they would have no choice but to put you to death. The most I am allowed to do is teach you to glamour yourself so it appears that you are aging like everyone else, then I am to bring you back. Time will be reordered so only an hour will have past Aboveground."

"Thank you," Sarah said grateful that her dad and step-mother wouldn't have to worry, "for everything."

Jareth smiled grimly and said while brushing a strand of hair that fell out of the French twist out of her face, "Think nothing of it, Precious Thing."

* * *

After teaching Sarah how to glamour herself and changing their clothes back to what they were wearing on the day they were attacked, Jareth sent her and Toby back where he found her. Only after they were gone from sight did he let his tears fall. They were only gone for a few seconds and already he missed them. So caught up in his misery that Jareth didn't even notice his father behind him until he felt a supportive hand on his shoulder. Looking up, Jareth saw Oberon giving him a sympathetic look.

"I don't need your pity," Jareth said bitterly, but his heart wasn't completely in the words.

"I know, but I'm going to give it anyway," Oberon answered squeezing his shoulder slightly, "She will be found innocent and you will be able to go to her again."

"But what if the true criminal placed false evidence so that the courts would kill her?"

"Then I shall do what I can to get the courts to agree to place a truth spell on her to get her to confess to whatever crimes she has done. I do not wish to lose you, because of the court's blindness, my son, you will get your Queen back."

Relieved by his father's words Jareth closed his eyes and whispered, "Thank you."

Knowing how hard it was for Jareth to thank anyone Oberon just nodded and left to make preparations to find Llewellyn and Mother Nature, so they could put all this madness behind them.

* * *

Numb to everything around her, Sarah walked Toby home with her bag over her shoulder. Not even stopping to say hello to her father and step-mother she just walked straight to her room, looked at everything that had been a gift from her friends or reminded her of her time in the Labyrinth, picked up her copy of The Labyrinth, and collapsed onto the bed sobbing hugging the book to her chest. After what felt like hours, when in truth it had been a few minutes, Sarah felt Jareth scrying her and giving her a feeling of comfort through his magic. Needing comfort from him, Sarah embraced it whole heartedly and magically clung to it, not wanting to let go. Sarah felt a little more of Jareth's magic enter the room and heard her music box playing. As it played she heard Jareth mentally sing the song he sang to her in the peach dream and fell asleep to the song they shared, that she shared with Toby and no one else.

* * *

Knowing that Sarah would need comfort, the minuet that he could get away Toby went up to Sarah's room and seeing her asleep with tears still running down her face, he curled up in bed beside her and fell asleep, not knowing what else he could do for her.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the sad ending to the chapter, but it has to get worse before it get's better.**

 **Thank you for reading and please review and tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 11

As days passed Titania grew worried about her son, because he was growing weaker and would only do the bare minimum to keep his kingdom running then just stare into his crystals, not even responding to being called to court and whenever someone from court was sent to try to talk sense to him all the goblins would give them the evil eye and bare their teeth at them. At first Titania was going to let Jareth come to her when he needed to talk, but she decided that enough was enough and went to visit her son. Arriving at The Castle Beyond The Goblin City, Titania was given the same treatment as the people from court got.

"I wish to see my son," Titania told the goblins in the throne room when she saw that the throne was empty.

"His majesty will see no one," one of the goblins said angry.

"He will see me," Titania said with a glare to the goblin who spoke.

The goblins bared their teeth as one in anger at Titania for thinking that she can just come here after letting the court take away their Queen and over rule their King's orders. The Labyrinth sensing her good intentions calmed the goblins and ordered one to bring their guest to Jareth.

Reluctantly one of the goblins stepped forward and told Titania, "Laby says to take you to Kingy," and led her to Jareth's chambers.

Jareth was in the sitting room looking like he hadn't changed or bathed in days in one hand holding the copy of The Fellowship of the Ring that Sarah had handled and holding a crystal in the other.

Hearing the door open without looking up from the crystal Jareth said, "I thought I said that I do not wish to be disturbed."

"Laby's orders," the goblin replied grumpily.

Still not looking away from the crystal Jareth sighed almost inaudibly, "Of course she did."

Titania was shocked at how bad off Jareth was. Taking a closer look at the crystal in his hand and saw Sarah in a class room with about a dozen others and when she saw a tear fall down her face Titania felt Jareth push comforting magic to wherever she was.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Mother?" Jareth asked still not looking away from the crystal and Sarah's face.

"I'm worried about you, Jareth," Titania said truthfully, "The court is planning if you don't get out of this rut soon they will place someone else as Goblin King maybe even say that you are unfit to rule as High King when your father and I step down."

"If the court has their way I would be dead in seven years maybe sooner, so it is unlikely that I would be High King anyway."

"Your father and I would never let the court kill you, you know that."

"It is not my own life that they wish to end," Jareth almost screamed at his mother never looking away from the crystal in his hand.

Looking from the crystal to Jareth and connecting the dots Titania whispered in realization, "You love her."

"Yes," Jareth admitted sadly to his mother letting a tear trail down his face, "I asked her to marry me six years ago, but she was too young to understand what I was offering. I finally had a chance to show her what she means to me and the dammed court took her away from me, because they're scared of her power."

"I'll admit, I thought you and Lady Annabelle would be a good match," Titania said looking at Sarah through her son's crystal, "but now I see that I was wrong. I'll see what I can do, Jareth."

Jareth just nodded as Titania left, never taking his eyes from Sarah's cruel green ones that now looked more and more dead as time passed.

* * *

Sarah knew she was dying, but refused to go to a doctor every time her father or step-mother brought it up, because she knew that there was no doctor in this world or the other that could cure a broken heart, she also refused to let it show when she felt Jareth watching her, not wanting him to worry too much. She considered many times to just end it all, but every time she thought about it she would feel Jareth trying to comfort her through his magic if he was watching her. The times that she thought about that Jareth wasn't watching her, the closest she got before she got cold feet was placing the knife against her wrist gently without drawing blood. 'Thirteen years,' she thought one night, 'they have thirteen years to find Gaia and let me be with Jareth and my friends before I die.' Lying on her bed, Sarah waited for Jareth to use his magic to make the music box play and sing to her as he did every night since she was banished from the Underground. What she didn't expect was an outside force gently pulling Jareth's magic away. Sensing him trying to fight it off, Sarah clung on to Jareth's magic trying to help and not wanting to be alone. Feeling Sarah cling to Jareth's magic the unknown force tried to calm her down and gently tried to pry her off. Sarah just clung harder not wanting Jareth to go.

"It's ok, you can let him go," Titania told Sarah soothingly as she appeared in her room.

Caught by surprise, Sarah's mental grip on Jareth fumbled and he was blocked from seeing Sarah while his mother talked to her.

Turning to the voice Sarah said trying and failing to hide her panic at having Jareth ripped away from her, "I thought I was forbidden from contacting anyone from Underground."

"You are," Titania said pity in her voice, "but that doesn't stop others from contacting you. I'm actually surprised that Jareth hasn't discovered the loophole, I'll have to tell him that he can speak to you through your mirror later."

Sarah felt hope rise for the first time since her banishment that she could see and speak to Jareth again.

"But first, I wish to talk to you," Titania said sitting in the chair by the vanity that Sarah used to use to contact her friends, "Did you make Mother Nature disappear?"

"No, I don't think so," Sarah answered sitting on her bed, coughing a little, "Gaia has been nothing but kind to me and my brother, why would I want to cause her harm?"

"You're sick!" Titania said shocked running over to Sarah to examine her, "I'm no healer, but I think you've been poisoned. You have to see a healer!"

"Can't, banished, remember?"

"Then I shall bring the healer here. Is there a time when you are home alone? You shouldn't get out of bed if you don't have to."

"No, Dad and Irene know I'm sick, so Irene stays home when Dad's at work. I can still go to the park, though. Irene thinks fresh air would help, I have to have someone with me though."

Titania pursed her lips glad that Sarah's family had the sense to keep someone at home while she was ill, but it made getting a healer to her harder and hated forcing her to go out while she was dying.

"I can't think of any other way," Titania said sighing, "Tell your family that a friend is taking you to the park tomorrow at noon, I will come by then to take you there and you will see the healer then."

"Ok," Sarah said weakly, "so, what else did you want to talk about, your majesty?"

"For now you need to rest, I would not feel right to interrogate someone who is at death's door," Titania said sadly brushing some hair from Sarah's face after she crawled into bed, "I will see you tomorrow."

As she made to leave Sarah grabbed the skirt of her dress stopping Titania from leaving.

"Please, can you take down your barrier? I don't think that I can handle being alone right now," Sarah asked wanting to feel Jareth's presents again.

Titania was shocked at the genuine fear and loneliness in Sarah's eyes and nodded.

"I think I have learned the main thing that I came to learn, Lady Sarah Champion of the Labyrinth. I hope to get to know you better in the future."

As Titania left she removed her barrier and Sarah immediately felt Jareth's magic scrying her and giving her what felt like a hug. After a few moments of just enjoying the magical hug the music box started playing and Sarah heard Jareth singing in her head and fell asleep to it, not knowing what the next day would bring.

* * *

Jareth was annoyed at his mother for blocking Sarah from his view. Normally he could have brought down the barrier with the Labyrinth's help easily, but in his weakened state he couldn't. He could tell from when Sarah tried to help him that she was dying and he was worried. He couldn't tell what was killing her, but hoped that Titania would help her. When he could scry Sarah again he still had a headache from when she clung on to him magically and was pulled away, but brushed it to the back of his mind so he could be there for her, even if he couldn't be with her physically, he could still show her he cared.

"She is dying," Titania told her son as she appeared behind him after talking to Sarah.

"I know," Jareth said sadly as he started sending their song to Sarah with his magic, "I felt it when her magic grabbed onto mine."

"I believe that she was poisoned."

Jareth's grip on the crystal tightened when his mother spoke.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm no healer, but I can tell when someone is poisoned. Is there a healer you trust with her life? With the rumors going around there is no way for me to tell if they would be willing to let her die."

"Althaea," Jareth answered not taking his eyes off of the sleeping Sarah, "they are on good terms."

Titania looked out into the rain outside as she said, "You should talk to her, she's lonely."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Jareth asked his grip tightening on the crystal again, "She has been forbidden to contact anyone in this world and I am forbidden to go to her."

"Through her mirror. Honestly Jareth, I'm surprised you haven't found the loophole."

Not daring to believe it, Jareth finally looked up from the crystal.

"What loophole?"

"Have you been too busy wallowing in self-pity to even look for a loophole?"

"Mother," Jareth said in a commanding tone, "tell me the loophole."

"It's good to have you back, Jareth," Titania said smiling a little happy that her son was back to his old self again, even if it was only for a short while, "She cannot contact us, the demands of the court said nothing about us contacting her."

Jareth smiled his first true smile since Sarah found her animal form which felt like over a millennia ago. Titania smiled back at her son and went in search of Althaea to see if she would be willing to look over Sarah.

"My Precious Sarah," Jareth whispered to the crystal once his mother had gone, "we shall see each other again soon, my love."

* * *

Sarah woke up the next morning feeling Jareth scrying her again. When she got up she grabbed her clothes for the day and when she entered the bathroom gave Jareth a gentle go away feeling with a mental 'half an hour,' as she did every day. He complied, but Sarah could tell he didn't want to. During breakfast Sarah told her dad and Irene that a friend was coming over to take her to the park and they agreed. The half hour past as Sarah finished her breakfast and Jareth hadn't gone back to scrying. Sarah was starting to worry that she had angered him by making him stop so she could shower without giving him a peep show, when she entered her room after helping Irene and Toby wash the dishes, Jareth was in her mirror. In the background she saw the bedroom that she had used during her stay at his castle.

"Jareth!" Sarah exclaimed after shutting her door so they could speak in privet.

"Hello Sarah," Jareth said smiling at her happy to be able to talk to her.

Sitting down at her vanity so she could talk to him easier Sarah asked, "Have you heard anything about what's happened to Gaia?"

"Nothing yet, everyone claims to be doing all they can."

"Would it be possible to trap her in her own element?" Sarah asked frowning slightly.

Jareth frowned too and asked, "I don't think so, why do you ask, Precious?"

"Well, in a movie about D'n'D they said that the only way to capture a deity is by trapping it in own element."

"The problem with that theory is if you use the deity's power the deity would be able to use it against you, but it's worth looking into," Jareth explained.

Sarah nodded then started to tear up. Jareth desperately wanted to wipe her tears away, but couldn't.

"I missed you," Sarah said placing a hand against the glass, "and so does Toby. He keeps asking when we will be able to visit again."

"I miss you too, Sarah," Jareth replied sadly placing his hand over Sarah's then said smirking, "As for you and Tobias visiting, I may be able to convince the courts to allow you two to visit after this whole mess is over."

Sarah laughed out of pure happiness for the first time since she, Toby, and Hoggle were in the gardens at Jareth's castle, causing Jareth to smile, happy that he brought joy to her face. They talked for a few hours, just enjoying the other's presents, even though they both knew that it was more like talking on the telephone.

"Sarah, your friend's here!" Irene called up the stairs.

"I'll be down in a sec!" Sarah called back.

"I'll talk to you tonight, Sarah," Jareth said sadly not wanting to go, but knowing that Titania was probably there to take Sarah to a healer.

"I'll see you tonight then," Sarah said just as sadly not wanting to leave him again.

Sarah didn't leave her seat until Jareth had disappeared from her vanity mirror, then put her shoes on and headed downstairs to go to the park with High Queen Titania. Sarah found it strange when she saw Titania looking human, wearing business casual, glamoured to look about the same age as Irene, and talking about cooking. The High Queen of the Fae was comparing roast chicken recipes with Sarah's step-mother. Sarah took one look at the scene, looked at her brother who was trying not to laugh, knowing full well who Titania was, and ran back to her room to get all the laughter out. Sarah emerged from her room once she had controlled her laughter. The subject being discussed by Titania and Irene had been changed to where Sarah and Titania had met and Sarah heard Titania's story as she came downstairs for the second time.

"Oh, it was originally planned that my son, Jareth, would come and escort her to the park, but something came up and he didn't have time to call so he asked me to come instead," Titania told Irene, "They are really very close, I wouldn't be surprised if they started dating soon or even hear wedding bells."

Sarah stumbled and blushed at the last bit, but couldn't deny that dating The Goblin King sounded nice.

"Oh, when did they meet?" Irene asked hoping that when they meet he will be introduced as Sarah's boyfriend, thinking that she's been alone for too long.

"They met when Sarah was fifteen and Jareth was eighteen."

Sarah held back a snort thinking, 'More like I was fifteen and he was who knows how old.'

"Do you know how they met?" Irene was curious on why she hadn't heard about Jareth from Sarah if she met him six years ago.

Sarah despite herself was curious on Titania's version of how they met.

"He saw her acting out a book that he has read and they got to talking, but shortly after something came up and he had to leave for a few years and they just recently met up with each other again."

Deciding it might be best to come out so Titania doesn't make up a whole life story between herself and Jareth, Sarah came out to where they would be able see her.

"Ah, Sarah, there you are," Irene said noticing her and grabbing a winter coat and scarf to wrap around her step-daughter, "you should keep warm so you don't get worse, and are you sure you're ok with walking to the park? I can drop you two off if you don't feel like walking."

"I'm fine, Irene," Sarah said pulling the scarf away from her face so she could breath, "I'll be alright. I'll try to be home before dinner."

"Well, alright," Irene said giving in, "I worry is all. I just wish that you would let us take you to the doctor. Oh, before I forget, your father and I are going to a business dinner tomorrow night. He tried to cancel or at least get me out of it so I could stay with you and Toby, but they were very insistent. His boss's wife wants to talk to me about my recipes, no doubt. We've hired a sitter who is in collage to be a doctor just in case you get worse."

"I'll be fine, you don't have to go through the trouble."

Titania was surprised at how much trouble Irene was going through to try to keep Sarah healthy even though she is not her child, it made her smile. Most fae think that humans don't care about anyone but themselves, and for good reason, what with all the wars that humans wage, but it was moments like this that makes them redeemable. Sarah finally managed to convince Irene that she was fine and if anything happened Titania would be able to help.

Walking to the park Sarah sighed saying, "Sorry about that, she means well but sometimes she gets carried away."

"Its fine, Lady Sarah," Titania assured, "I would be worried if she made no fuse and let you go out without an escort."

"I guess that's true," Sarah said with a laugh that turned into a fit of coughing.

Worried, Titania stopped to check on Sarah.

"I'm fine, I can keep-" Sarah started then noticed that Titania teleported them straight to the park, "That's handy."

Titania gave a little chuckle (that reminded Sarah of Jareth) at Sarah's expression, and summoned Althaea. When Althaea appeared she immediately started looking over Sarah, having heard what was going on from both Titania and Jareth at different times and genuinely liked Sarah, from the little time she got to spend with her, and hoped that she would sometime soon be her Queen.

"I'm afraid that someone has poisoned you with Veneno Morifero, Lady Sarah," Althaea said gravely, "You're lucky that you discovered it now, a few more days and it would have been too late."

Titania was horror struck and angry, Sarah was just confused.

"What is Veneno Morifero?" Sarah asked, "and is there a cure?"

"It's a forbidden spell," Titania said barely managing to contain her anger, "to use it is a death sentence. It kills slowly and painfully, usually when it is discovered it is too late. The only known cure is the eye lichen found only in the Labyrinth."

"I shall go and make the antidote and return," Althaea told them, "Lady Sarah, you should stay warm and try to rest while you wait, the more you move the more the poison spreads."

With that Althaea left in a puff of glitter and Sarah sat down to wait with Titania fussing over her like any mother would a sick child. It was about an hour until Althaea returned with a small bottle of greenish blue liquid, which she handed to Sarah and instructed her to drink it. Sarah wanted to gag after the first sip, but forced herself to finish after a stern look from the other women with her. She felt like she was being forced to drink water from The Bog of Eternal Stench, but it didn't look or smell like it, just taste. It smelled like rousted mushrooms with something she couldn't identify.

"Ugh, please tell me one of you has a glass of water," Sarah chocked out after finishing the antidote.

Althaea knowing how bad it tasted already had a glass of water and a peach at the ready to wash out the taste. Sarah gave her a look that said, 'really? Peaches?' but ate it anyway because the water wasn't enough to drown out the taste.

"You should get some rest for a few days. If you have a fever tomorrow, you know the antidote is working. Drink lots of water and eat lots of meats, cheese, fruits, and vegetables," Althaea instructed while Sarah ate the peach, "any questions?"

"Yeah, who's idea was the peach?" Sarah asked glaring at the half eaten fruit in her hand.

"King Jareth's, why?" Althaea asked with a sparkle of amusement in her eyes knowing about the peach induced dream that her friend gave Sarah the first time she was in his Labyrinth.

"Of course he did," Sarah mumbled slightly annoyed, but had a small smile on her face at the memory of the dream.

"Unless you have any more questions, I should take you back, so you can rest," Titania told Sarah then turned to Althaea, "Healer Althaea, tell my son I will speak with him shortly."

Althaea nodded, bowed, and left, leaving Sarah alone with Titania. Titania walked Sarah back, she would have teleported, but Sarah pointed out that being gone only an hour and a half wouldn't be very believable, so they walked with Titania keeping a close eye on Sarah, just in case she needed help. Once they got to Sarah's parent's house Titania volunteered to walk Sarah to her bedroom to make sure she didn't need anything.

"What is it with mothers and hovering over the sick?" Sarah muttered to herself, "I'm fine."

Irene, who heard her, laughed and said smiling, "I seem to recall you doing the same things I'm doing to you every time Toby was the least bit under the weather. Whether it was just a stomach ache or a fever, you would fuss over him like there was no tomorrow. Even when you claimed you hated him and thought that he was replacing you, you would still take care of him. You would make a great mother someday, Sarah."

Sarah blushed and mumbled something about it being too early think about that and went to bed hoping to be able to talk to Jareth soon.

* * *

After dropping Sarah off at her house Titania went to visit Jareth to talk to him about who could have poisoned Sarah. The moment Jareth sensed his mother in his castle he created a crystal to scry Sarah and found her to be sleeping peacefully in her room and smiled slightly at the sight, thinking that it would be nice to fall asleep and wake up to see her sleeping next to him, safely in his arms. His smile turned sad at the thought, thinking that it could never happen, she only saw him as a friend, nothing more.

"Is there going to be a time during Lady Sarah's banishment that I won't come to see you with you scrying on her?" Titania asked sighing loudly in annoyance.

"I have yet to hear her complaining and I stop when she wishes for privacy, so why should I stop?" Jareth asked never taking his eyes off of Sarah's sleeping form in the crystal, then said with anger clear in his voice, "Althaea told be about the poison. Veneno mortifero couldn't have been cast by accident, someone deliberately tried to kill Sarah."

"That is something that I wish to talk to you about, do you know if anyone in the courts would wish harm on her?" Titania asked her son.

"I do not, the only person there that I can think of is Lord Llewellyn, but I kept a close eye on him and didn't see him cast any spells except to change form and he doesn't have the power required to cast a spell that strong in animal form."

"What about someone who would pay another to kill her?"

"The only other person who would wish Sarah ill at the time that I can think of is Lady Annabelle, but I don't think that she is capable of having someone killed, because of petty jealousy."

"It could also be someone who learned about her through the rumors and decided to take things into their own hands to punish her."

"No, I would have noticed. Spells of that magnitude take a few hours to settle and I have been watching her since I had to take her back Above."

Titania nodded in understanding.

"I will speak to your father about starting an investigation on the attempted murder of a witness to the court and using forbidden magic."

Jareth nodded saying, "I will help in any way I can. They will pay for harming her."

Titania nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see it, and left to talk to her husband. Jareth continued to watch Sarah sleep waiting patiently for her to wake up so they could talk through her mirror.

* * *

Sarah slept for hours, waking up to Irene gently shaking her awake so she could have some dinner. Once she was awake, Sarah felt Jareth's magic, indicating that he was watching her. During dinner Irene asked Sarah about Jareth, what he's like, and how she feels about him. Robert asked if it was a good idea for Sarah to date someone older than her that they hadn't met. Sarah was embarrassed during the entire thing, because she knew that Jareth was watching.

Irene rolled her eyes and said to Robert, "He's only three years older than her, its fine if they start dating."

Jareth sent a feeling of amusement through his magic to Sarah at Irene's answer and Sarah blushed bright red not knowing if he found the fake age amusing or the fact that Irene thinks they should go out. Toby added his impute that he liked Jareth and thought it would be cool if he and Sarah got together. Sarah wanted nothing more than to disappear on the spot.

"So, Sarah, what are your feelings about him?" Irene asked.

None of them knew that Jareth was almost literally on the edge of his seat waiting for Sarah's answer.

Sarah who was trying to sink into her seat without the use of magic still bright red said in a small voice, "Can we not talk about this now, please?"

"Alright," Irene said reluctantly seeing how uncomfortable the subject was making her step-daughter, "but if you do end up going out with him, you have to bring him home so we can meet him."

Sarah just nodded too relieved to speak. The conversation turned to Toby and his accomplishments at school as Sarah let her mind wander, but careful to keep a handle on her magic. 'I know I love him,' Sarah thought, 'but does he feel the same about me?' She thought about the kiss they shared and smiled slightly, then let the smile drop thinking sadly that the kiss was only for the game they played nothing more. Jareth seeing her sad sent some of his magic to comfort her. Feeling his magic comforting her, Sarah smiled glad that he at least cared enough to comfort her when she was sad, even if it was just as friends. After dinner Sarah went up to her room and brought Toby with her thinking that he would want to see Jareth again too. The moment the door closed Jareth appeared in the mirror with the same background as earlier. Toby squealed in delight at seeing Jareth again and ran to Sarah's vanity to talk to him.

"Jareth!" Toby said loudly and only quieted when Sarah pointed out that his parents don't know about magic and it would be difficult to explain to them why a strange man was in the mirror, "I missed you. When can we come visit again?"

"It's good to see you again, Tobias," Jareth said with a smile, "I missed you too, but I'm afraid it will be a while before you or Sarah will be able to visit."

Toby pouted and asked, "But, why?"

Smirking Jareth answered, "Because there are some people who are afraid that your beautiful sister is an evil witch out to take over the world."

Sarah gave an indignant "Hey!" while Toby giggled at the mental image of Sarah in a Wicked Witch of the West costume with green skin and a big wart on her nose.

"Then there not very smart if they think that Sarah would want to take over the world," Toby told Jareth, "Cause when I asked her a while ago what she would do if she was Queen of the world she said that she would give it to someone more deserving, cause she's too lazy to do all the work."

Jareth laughed at Toby's answer and said remembering Sarah's time in the Labyrinth and all the work she went through to save Toby, "I highly doubt that Sarah is that lazy."

Sarah stuck her tongue out at him and said, "Doesn't change the fact that ruling the world is too much work that I don't want to do."

They continued to talk for a while until Jareth told Toby that there were some things that he needed to discus with Sarah. Toby nodded and went off to get ready for bed.

The moment the door closed behind Toby Jareth turned to Sarah and said, "It is good to see you again, Precious."

Sarah snorted as she took over the spot Toby left and responded, "You've been watching me since I before I woke up from my nap and every other chance you get I'm guessing."

"True, but it's not the same as being able to speak to you face to face," Jareth said smirking as if saying, 'beat that.'

Sarah laughed saying, "You're right, it's not the same, and it's good to see you too, Jareth."

Jareth just enjoyed the moment of joy on Sarah's face before turning serious.

"At court did you recognize any one besides myself, my father, or Lord Llewellyn?" Jareth asked.

"Nope," Sarah responded shaking her head, "does this have something to do with me being poisoned?"

Jareth nodded seriously.

"Could someone have found out about me being Gaia's heir and not liked it enough to try to have me killed like Lord Llewellyn?"

"It's possible, but unlikely, I don't even know how Lord Llewellyn found out. The only people who knew are you, Mother Nature, my father, and I."

"How did you and Oberon find out?"

"My father was there when Mother Nature made you her heir, and I followed clues that were only at my disposal that you so generously handed me."

Jareth inclined his head in gratitude with a smirk on his face and eyes sparkling mischievously. Sarah rolled her eyes at him, she would have done more, but she was started to get a head ache.

Jareth noticed the symptoms and not wanting her to get worse told her, "You should get some rest. You just took the antidote. It may be difficult for you to keep your glamour up. I'll help when I can."

Too tired to argue, Sarah nodded then winced, because it made the head ache worse. Crawling into bed, Sarah noticed that Jareth hadn't left the mirror. She smiled a little as the music box started playing and Jareth sang. 'Yes,' she thought as she fell asleep to sound of Jareth's singing voice, 'it's definitely better heard out loud in the real world than in a dream."

Jareth stayed until he was sure that she was asleep then switched to scrying Sarah and got ready for bed and dreamed of what it would be like if Sarah was his Queen.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading please review and tell me what you think and I am so sorry for all of the evilness that is happening to them, I did not plan anything everything that happens came to me as I was writing, but it will get better don't worry... and then it will get worse again and I apologies in advance.**


	13. Chapter 12

Sarah woke up feeling horrible and remembered that Althaea said something about having a fever meaning that the antidote was working. Feeling Jareth's magic soothing her, Sarah nearly jumped having not felt his presents at all, do to her fever. Realizing that it was Monday and there for she had school, she tried to get up and felt Jareth giving her a message through his magic to 'stay in bed.' Sarah responded the best she could (which wasn't very well but succeeded with one word 'school.') Jareth responded with a stern command, 'Bed, now.' Sarah decided to ignore him and went downstairs to breakfast. The moment Irene saw how flushed Sarah was she rushed over and put her hand on Sarah's forehead and practically forced Sarah back to bed. Jareth sent Sarah a feeling of smug satisfaction to which she weakly sent 'ha ha,' before falling asleep again.

* * *

Sarah woke up to her bedroom door opening and saw Irene come in with a tray with soup and tea in her hands. Sarah felt Jareth's magic keeping her glamor up so Irene doesn't find out that her step-daughter is no longer human. She sat up so Irene could place the tray on her lap and slowly (because her head hurt from sitting up) began eating the chicken noodle soup and herbal tea.

"I've called the doctor and he will be here shortly," Irene told Sarah as she ate.

"No, I'm fine, you don't need to go through all the trouble," Sarah protested weakly leaning back against the headboard where Irene placed some of her pillows.

"Sarah," Irene said sternly, "you have been sick for a little over a week and now you have a fever. You are seeing the doctor!"

Too tired to argue Sarah nodded, but she was worried that the doctor would find out that she was not human or that whatever drugs she is given would interfere with the antidote that she took yesterday and she did not want to take it again. She held back a shudder remembering the foul taste. Sarah finished her soup and tea in silence, then settled down to go back to sleep. Seeing that she was done, Irene took the tray and turned on the music box. Sarah saw this and smiled sadly at the tune, the smile turned into a happy smile when she heard Jareth singing to her with his magic as she gradually fell asleep.

* * *

This time when Sarah woke up, it was to someone leaning over her. It took her a minuet to recognize the doctor and to not blast him with magic. The doctor smiled when he saw that she was awake.

"Nice of you to join us in the land of the living," he joked to get her to calm down.

Sarah smiled back, but she was nervous. She was feeling better, but still a little weak. Sarah enjoyed being able to tell if Jareth was watching her without him sending magic to her again.

"Do you know what's wrong with her," Irene asked when the doctor finished his diagnosis.

"I don't know," the doctor answered, "All I have are guesses from your description and her current symptoms. To know for sure she would have to go to the hospital for a thorough examination, but for now I would suggest plenty of rest, fluids, vitamins, minerals, and proteins, preferably in a way that is easy on the stomach."

Irene nodded and said that she will take care of it as she led the doctor out. Sarah lay on her bed bored, so she started magically poking Jareth, who sent back amusement and that she shouldn't be using magic when she is sick and healing. Sarah pouted slightly to which Jareth sent more amusement. When Irene came back up Sarah asked if she could lie on the couch and watch a movie. Irene agreed and helped Sarah downstairs, even though Sarah protested saying that she could walk on her own, and put in the movie that Sarah wanted to watch. Sarah magically encouraged Jareth to enjoy the movie with her as the opening credits to The Princess Bride started. As the movie progressed Jareth sent Sarah his thoughts on the movie and what the characters did. Sarah nearly burst out laughing when Jareth complained about Buttercup marrying Humperdinck when she knew that Westley was alive in her nightmare. When the movie ended Sarah was falling asleep on the couch and asked Jareth if he would be there when she woke up. Right before she fell asleep she thought she heard him respond with, 'As you wish,' as he used some magic to gently move a strand of hair from her face.

* * *

Sarah woke up to a warm body next to her and feeling Jareth's magic scrying her. Opening her eyes, Sarah saw Toby curled up against her on the couch, sleeping. Seeing that he was in danger of falling off, she moved him from next to her to on top of her under the blankets. Hearing the click and seeing the flash of a camera, Sarah looked up to see her dad holing a camera smiling at her.

"When I heard that you have a fever I tried again to cancel my dinner meeting tonight or at least get Irene off, but my boss was very insistent that we both be there," Robert said sadly, "I'm sorry, Sarah."

"It's ok, go on, I'll be fine," Sarah replied, "I feel a lot better, now."

"Alright, the sitter should be here soon. Irene made some soup that you just need to heat up for dinner, there is extra for the sitter as well."

"Thanks Dad, have a good time," Sarah said as the doorbell rang, indicating that the sitter was here.

Robert went to greet the sitter before leaving with his wife to the dinner meeting with his boss. The sitter was a kind young man who flirted with Sarah a few times during the night until Sarah told him gently that she was interested in someone else, then he respected her wishes and stopped, and just helped her take care of Toby (since she was still on bed rest) for the rest of the night. After Toby was put to bed Sarah and the sitter watched an action movie together. Sarah fell asleep half way through and landed on his shoulder. The sitter gently set her down on a laying position with a pillow under her head and moved to a chair, unknowingly saving himself from Jareth sending some of the goblins after him. Sarah woke up to being shaken awake by Robert then still half asleep made her way to her room.

* * *

The next morning when Sarah woke up Jareth was waiting for her from her mirror.

"Good morning, Precious," Jareth greeted her in a purr.

"Morning," Sarah greeted back groggily, it not quite registering with her brain that Jareth was in her mirror first thing in the morning.

"How are you feeling," Jareth asked.

"Tired," Sarah replied as she flopped back onto her pillows with every intention of going back to sleep.

Jareth laughed and said, "I would be worried if you weren't, Althaea said that sleepiness is a side effect in the antidote that shows that it worked."

Sarah mumbled something that sounded like an affirmative in some form and fell back asleep to Jareth chuckling.

* * *

Sarah next woke up to Irene franticly shaking her awake. When she sat up and affirmed that she was awake, albeit a little groggy, Irene sighed in relief.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked rubbing her eyes trying to get her sleepy brain working.

"You've been asleep all day, dinner is almost ready. I was so worried," Irene answered close to tears, "At first I thought it was because you still had a fever and let you sleep in, but when I went to bring you lunch you didn't have a temperature and wouldn't wake up. I only stopped trying to start dinner. I started to fear the worst."

Sarah blanched when it hit her that she had been asleep all day. She was still groggy, but her brain functioned enough to know that worrying her father and step-mother by sleeping all day was a bad idea.

"I'm fine," Sarah tried to assure, "Just a little tired, that's all."

Irene clearly didn't believe her, but let it drop for the present and ushered her out of bed so she could have some dinner. Sarah felt Jareth assuring her through magic that her sleepiness was normal and not to worry. Sarah pointed out that her dad and Irene didn't know that. He then sent what felt like a shrug. After dinner Sarah was only allowed to go to bed after she promised Irene that they would go to the hospital next day to see what was wrong with her. Sarah only agreed to go after Jareth assured her that the doctors won't find out about her not being human even with all their equipment and technology.

* * *

The next morning Sarah felt as she did before she was banished and was itching to go to the park with Toby, maybe bringing a hand mirror so Jareth could join them in some form. Unfortunately, she had promised Irene that she would go to the hospital with her for a checkup, so instead of being outside in the sunshine Sarah was stuck in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to call her name. She had finished her book hours ago and she just wanted to get this over and done with. She tried experimenting with her magic a little bit until Jareth pointed out that it was a bad idea to experiment with magic without a supervisor there in front of you in case something goes wrong. Finally the doctor called her name and she and Irene went to get it over with. To Irene's surprise and the doctor's Sarah received a clean bill of health. So when Sarah asked if she could go to the park, Irene said she could only if she promised to be careful after she was sick for over a week. Sarah agreed and walked to the park with a pocket mirror in hand so she could speak to Jareth when she finds a nice secluded spot to sit and talk. Sarah decided the spot where she used to act out her books (which ironically was also the spot she had her magic lessons with Gaia) was a good spot to sit and chat with Jareth. When she got there, she was shocked. Instead of the obelisk that stood in the middle of the clearing there was a gigantic tree made of some sort of metal. Sarah took a step closer to it when Jareth sent her a warning not to touch it and to stay where she was before his magic was gone. At first Sarah freaked at the loss of Jareth's magic until Oberon and Titania appeared behind her a few minutes later.

"What's going on, what is that tree?" Sarah asked frantic with worry about what happened to Jareth to make him stop scrying like that.

"It's a seal," Oberon said seriously lifting a hand to feel the magic around the metal tree, "not very powerful, but if the one that is sealed in it has wood base magic it would get the job done."

"So, like the Chinese elements?" Sarah asked trying to understand, "metal beats wood, wood beats earth, and so on?"

Titania blinked in surprise at her knowledge.

"Not many humans on this side of the world bother to learn the basic elements of other lands," Titania said.

Sarah shrugged and said, "After my run through the Labyrinth I wanted to find the origins of some of my favorite fairy tales and movies one of them was based in China."

"Titania, I will need your help to see who is trapped in there before we release the seal," Oberon told his wife.

Titania nodded, removed one of her elbow length gloves, and placed one of her hands in her husband's. Sarah was shocked at the power they controlled together, and the trust that they must have to be able to do big spells like that together. Oberon and Titania collapsed after they finished the spell.

"Mother Nature is inside," Oberon rasped out, "Someone didn't want my family to be able to mess with the seal."

The next thing Sarah knew Oberon and Titania were passed out and she had no way of contacting help from Underground. Running a hand through her hair, Sarah tried to think of what she could do. The High King and Queen of the Fae were passed out and needed help and the only people that she knew how to contact were her friends who wouldn't be much help and Jareth who was forbidden from visiting. She started looking from the metal tree to Oberon and Titania and back again. Making up her mind, Sarah started feeling the tree with her magic and discovered that it was a similar barrier that held Toby just a different base element. Sarah focused on turning her magic fire like and heated the seal and when it was hot enough started beating it with raw power to bend it to her will like she was forging a sword. It took some work, but eventually she made a hole in the seal and Gaia fell out into Sarah's arms. Sarah gently placed Gaia on the ground and turned her magic water like and let it flow into Gaia to help her recover faster. With nothing left to do Sarah just sat there waiting for one of them to wake up. She was tired from using so much power in so little time, but it didn't feel as bad as last time she over used magic. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours, and Sarah did her best to keep her unconscious company comfy while she waited for one of them to wake up. Eventually Jareth checked in on her and Sarah was relieved to feel his magic. She sent Jareth a single word when she felt him watching, 'Help,' and opened her pocket mirror so they could talk better. Seeing that she still had the mirror with her Jareth switched from scrying to the mirror.

"What should I do?" Sarah asked Jareth through the mirror, "They're passed out and I can't go back to get help and if I got someone from here there would be a lot of questions asked."

"Sarah, calm down," Jareth said calmly seeing that Sarah was close to tears, "I cannot go to you to visit, but I can come to help my parents and Mother Nature."

Sarah nodded in understanding wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'll bring Althaea with me to make sure that you are all alright, I'll be there soon, Precious," Jareth said as he left the mirror.

Sarah sat there holding the mirror for a few minutes waiting for Jareth to come with Althaea. The tears came back and she brushed them away angrily not wanting Jareth to see her in such a state, forgetting in her hysteria that Jareth already had seen her in such a state. When Jareth appeared with Althaea in toe, Althaea went straight to work on Gaia, Oberon, and Titania, while Jareth went straight to Sarah to make sure she was alright. He found that her magic levels were low, but not enough to worry.

"Are you alright?" Jareth asked, "What happened?"

Sarah told him everything that happened. As she spoke she just let him hold her with her head resting on his shoulder, needing his warmth to surround her body after not being anywhere near him for over a week.

"I can't do anymore here," Althaea told Jareth after Sarah finished her tale, "they need to be brought back."

Jareth nodded not wanting to leave Sarah, but knowing that he had no choice.

"I have to go now, Precious," Jareth told Sarah who grabbed his shirt instinctively, "I will speak to you through your mirror later tonight, to tell you how they are, though."

Jareth gently got Sarah to release his shirt and placed her on the ground before teleporting himself, Althaea, Gaia, Oberon, and Titania to his castle in a puff of glitter. Sarah made her way to her house in a slight daze. It didn't hit her that with Gaia back, and that she could tell the court who sealed her in the tree and they would have to take away her banishment and then she could see Jareth as much as they wanted until she reached her front door. She smiled as she made her way to her room to wait for Jareth's call, 'Things are starting to look up.'

* * *

Jareth wanted nothing more than to go back to Sarah, but knew that he couldn't, so he sat around in the Goblin Throne Room in a bad mood waiting for news on his guests as he scried Sarah. Althaea told him earlier that Oberon and Titania were just low on magic, but it could take a while for them to wake up. Mother Nature however, was sealed in an element that weakens her for weeks so it could take some time for her to wake up, let alone go to court to tell them who sealed her there in the first place, so he could go to Sarah to try and court her. He was thankful that his mother already gave him an identity Aboveground, so he could see Sarah without drawing attention to himself. A goblin came running into the throne room and bowed to Jareth before speaking.

"Healer Althaea says that Mommy Nature woke up and requests to see you," the goblin said quickly.

Jareth was surprised that Mother Nature recovered so quickly. Deciding that it didn't matter right now he went to see her in the healing chambers (after he sent a message to Sarah telling her that he had to go and stopped scrying) to find out who framed Sarah. In the healing chambers Mother Nature, Oberon, and Titania were on separate beds with Althaea flitting from one to another making sure that they all got the care that they need. Jareth went straight to Mother Nature who was sitting up against the some pillows, she looked better, but still a little pale.

"Mother Nature," Jareth greeted with a slight bow.

"Jareth," Mother Nature greeted back with a slight incline of her head, "Althaea has informed me on what has happened the past few weeks. I have a favor I wish to ask of you."

Jareth nodded to show that he was listening.

"Once I am well enough to do so I wish you to hold court against Llewellyn, if Oberon and Titania have not awakened," Mother Nature said seriously, "I am sorry I have to force you to do this, my child."

"That will be a little difficult, seeing as Lord Llewellyn has gone missing," Jareth told her, "but I am willing to hold court so you can tell them who sealed you."

"Thank you, Jareth," Mother Nature said with obvious relief that Sarah would not have to suffer anymore.

Jareth nodded and left to go to the Queen's Chambers to contact Sarah to tell her that Mother Nature was awake and that soon she shall tell the courts who sealed her so that Sarah would no longer be banished from Underground. At the mirror he used his magic call Sarah and looked into her empty room. Scrying her he discovered that she was having dinner with her family and decided to wait. He was amused that now that they knew that Sarah was ok, Irene decided to try to get Sarah to invite him over for dinner one of these days so Robert could see if Jareth was 'right' for his little girl to date. Sarah blushed bright red and tried to hide behind her fork of food much to Jareth's and Toby's amusement.

"I'm not sure if he will be able to come over anytime soon," Sarah told her family, "He has a pretty busy schedule."

"Oh, what does he do for a living or is he still in school?" Robert asked trying to see before he met him if Jareth was good for his daughter.

"Umm," Sarah floundered not sure what she should say not wanting to say one thing and Titania saying another, "I don't know we never talked about it."

Which true she was lying, they did talk about his job, but it would be hard to explain being The Goblin King to people who don't believe in him or goblins.

"Then what did you talk about?" Irene asked interested.

"The Labyrinth and our theories on what happened to the characters after," Sarah said glad to be able to tell the semi truth, "like if the girl got to see The Goblin King again and such."

"It's always good to talk about literature and theories on why someone did something in the book," Robert said pleased that they talked about something safe.

"You sound like my English teacher," Toby said scrunching his nose, "I prefer reading a book I enjoy then talking about one I don't."

Sarah laughed at this and told him, "Don't we all, but sadly you have to suffer through reading boring stuff for school before you can read something that you enjoy."

Toby nodded sadly hating English class, because he has trouble writing about something he doesn't enjoy. Jareth laughed, having felt the same way when he was learning as well. The rest of dinner was talking about what types of books Toby would rather read in class to talk about and discussing why the characters did what they did and comparing them to the real world. After dinner Sarah went up to her room and Jareth didn't stop scrying until Sarah noticed him in the mirror, after she plopped on her bed.

"What was the point of continuing to scry when you could see me through the mirror?" Sarah asked when she noticed and made her way to the vanity.

"I wanted to see how long it would take for you to notice, Precious," Jareth said with a smile as he banished the crystal he was using to scry Sarah.

"Were you there the whole time?" Sarah asked suddenly suspicious.

"Yes," Jareth answered simply.

"You know it's considered rude to enter a lady's room uninvited," Sarah scolded lightly, but was trying to hide a smile.

"I'm surprised at you, Sarah," Jareth said in mock surprise, "you just noticed that I've been contacting you from your room in my castle."

Sarah laughed as she said, "That doesn't count, for one I only stayed there when I was a guest at your castle, and two your King there so you could argue that while I'm not there you can come and go as you please. I was talking about my room here."

"And I have not entered your room from Aboveground," Jareth said with a smirk.

"You know what I mean," Sarah said with a slight glare and the corners of her mouth fighting to not curl up in a smile.

"Yes I do, but it is so much fun to get you riled up," Jarethe said his eyes sparkling mischievously.

Sarah shook her head with a smile and got back to business, "So any news on how Gaia and your parents are?"

"Gaia is awake, it may take a while for her to be well enough to go to court, but she is making progress, as for my parents, they are still unconscious from magical exhaustion, last I saw. You just have to wait a little longer, with Gaia back and telling the court who sealed her in the metal seal, it's only a matter of time before your banishment is lifted."

"I know, it doesn't make the wait any easier though."

"True," Jareth said looking at her with sad eyes longing to hold her in his arms and kiss every inch of skin he could.

As if sensing his thoughts Sarah asked fidgeting a little, "You know that game that we played to see if I could figure out who owns the rooms next to mine in your castle."

Jareth nodded cautiously, but with a slight smile remembering the kiss that he gained as a prize.

Taking a deep breath Sarah continued in a rush, "Wasthekissjustakissorsomethingmore?"

Jareth blinked trying to process what she said and asked, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that, can you repeat what you said more slowly?"

Trying to calm her nerves Sarah took another breath avoiding looking Jareth in the eyes and face bright red asked in forced slowness, "Was the kiss just a kiss or something more?"

It was Jareth's turn to try to calm his nerves, would she reject him again or would they become something more? Worries and fears were spinning around Jareth's head as he forced himself to speak.

"A kiss is never just a kiss, Sarah, and certainly not that one," he said at last trying to force himself to stay calm, but his eyes gave away the worry he felt at being rejected again.

"So, what was it?" Sarah asked trying to keep the hope from her voice, she wasn't sure she succeeded, but Jareth didn't notice, because he was too focused on his fears.

"There is something I haven't told you about how you were dressed at court," Jareth said still nervous.

"Jareth, we are talking about the kiss, not-" Sarah started but stopped when Jareth lifted a hand.

"There is a point to this, Precious," Jareth said as Sarah finally looked him in the eyes and saw the worry and fear and understood that if he didn't say this now he may not be able to later.

Sarah nodded and let him continue.

"Did you notice that we matched slightly as well as Tobias and I?" Jareth asked.

"Yeah, I've actually been wondering about that."

Jareth cringed slightly, having hoped that she didn't notice.

"With Tobias and me matching slightly I was telling the court that he is my heir, but only in name so if he wishes when his is older he can live out his life as a human."

Sarah nodded not saying anything letting Jareth tell her in his own time.

Jareth swallowed a lump in his throat before continuing, "By having us match slightly I was stating my intention of asking you to be my Queen at my side."

Jareth spoke with all of his emotions his, love, worry, fear, and more. Looking into his eyes Sarah knew he spoke the truth and couldn't speak for a moment. Jareth was about to lose what little hope he had when Sarah finally spoke.

"I'm not ready for marriage yet, but," Sarah started and didn't finish until she was holding the stone that Ludo gave her what felt like ages ago, it glowed bright red to match her feelings for The Goblin King on the other side of the mirror, "I do love you."

As she spoke Jareth's emotions went on a roller-coaster ride, first he thought that he would die right then and there from a broken heart, then he thought he was flouting when Sarah picked up the Heart Stone from her vanity and said that she loved him. Now more than ever Jareth wanted to pull Sarah to him and kiss her and show her just how much he wanted her, but until court released her from her banishment they could only see each other through a mirror.

"Sarah, when the courts allow you to be able to come back, will you do me the honor of allowing me to court you?"

"What does that mean and what does it entail?" Sarah asked trying not to seem suspicious when in reality she was curious.

"Courting is more than what you would call dating, but less than being betrothed," Jareth answered patiently, understanding that she was not from his world and did not understand their ways long dead to the humans in her area and that she has to understand if she is to agree, "it is basically to see if we are compatible for marriage before being engaged. It consists of spending time together, going out on outings, and the male part giving the female gifts to show what he may offer in marriage."

"Well that's a bit sexist isn't it," Sarah said surprising Jareth, "I mean only having the male give gifts, which will turn some females into greedy bitches who would make a living by finding rich guys to court."

"To avoid this, usually if a couple decides that they are not compatible the physical gifts are returned when they decide that to stop courting without marriage," Jareth answered.

"Makes sense, but still sexist," Sarah said with a nod then thought about what he said, "Wait, what do you mean by physical gifts?"

Jareth chuckled at her suspicious expression and answered, "Magic and dreams are also considered gifts as well as dresses, jewels, and such."

Sarah nodded in understanding and said with a smile on her face, "In that case I would be honored to allow you to court me, but I will be planning some dates too so you can see what I can offer in a relationship, deal?"

"I wouldn't expect you to want it any other way, Precious," Jareth said with a true smile then smirked an idea forming, "I would say we should seal the deal with a kiss, but it would be difficult to do so when we are so far apart, but I don't think the courts would complain if I'm not fully there."

Before Sarah could ask what he meant, Jareth reached through the mirror picked up the stone in Sarah's hand (still glowing brightly red), placed it on the vanity, leaned through the mirror, and gently pulled Sarah into a kiss which she responded to eagerly. Where the last kiss was gently demanding, this one was an all-out war for dominance and neither wanted to lose. Eventually Jareth won and after he had thoroughly tasted Sarah's mouth gave her the reins, because he saw her as his equal in every way. Sarah tasted Jareth's mouth just as much before the need for air became too much and they broke apart, Jareth sliding back to his side of the mirror, admiring Sarah's flushed face and swollen lips.

"I shall see you in your dreams, Precious Thing," Jareth said mischievously.

Sarah only had time to say, "What?" before Jareth dropped the connection.

Feeling Jareth scrying her, she said, "There better not be a forgetfulness spell in this dream!"

She swore she heard him laughing after she said that. Sarah helped Irene put Toby to bed and got ready herself grumbling about annoying fae Kings, but she had a smile on her face as she did. Jareth sent his amusement along with a chuckle.

"Oh, shut up," Sarah said, but the chuckle that escaped gave away that she wasn't upset with him, especially when his chuckle turned into full blown laughter.

She shook her head smiling then magically asked him to go away for a few minutes while she changes. He sent her what felt like a pout, but left. Sarah quickly changed, so that it was less likely for Jareth to scry her in the middle of changing into her pajamas. Once changed Sarah sat on her bed and waited, a few minutes later she felt Jareth's magic watching her. Smiling, she got into bed as the music box started playing and she heard Jareth singing. The last thing Sarah saw before she fell asleep to Jareth's voice was a crystal coming towards her window from outside.

* * *

 **I am so sorry, I didn't mean to wait until evening to update, I just forgot until I was reminded, but on a happier note YAY, Sarah and Jareth are finally together!**

 **Thank you for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing and please review more I want to know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 13

Sarah was walking in a beautiful garden with Jareth at her side. They talked and laughed as they passed flowers and glowing balls of light. Walking up to one Sarah lifted her hand and it when it landed on it, she saw that it was a little glowing fairy. Freaking out a bit she made to drop it when Jareth stopped her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Leaning his head on Sarah's shoulder Jareth said, "They are Fairy Lights, love. They do not bite, in fact they are very friendly and will often lead lost travelers to safety. They're not very smart though, so they may accidentally lead you someplace that is safe for another creature, but not you."

Sarah nodded and smiled at the little fairy light in her hand. Looking at Jareth she had to stifle the giggles that tried to escape when she saw that his hair was now infested with fairy lights, giving the impression that his hair was glowing. Jareth chuckled at her happy expression, glad that he could make her smile. Holding her by the waist Jareth turned his head until his lips found Sarah's neck and started sucking and nibbling the skin. Sarah turned her head away to give him better access when he started kissing up until he reached her ear and started nibbling on her ear lobe and continued to her mouth. As he kissed her his hands started moving up her torso, but just before he could reach her breasts Sarah woke up.

* * *

Sarah woke to her alarm clock going off telling her to 'get her lazy butt out of bed and get ready for school.' She grumbled about just getting to the good part as she grabbed her clothes and headed for the shower.

* * *

Jareth fell forward before catching his balance when Sarah disappeared from his arms. Growling in annoyance Jareth left the dream that he created for Sarah and woke up in his bed. After cleaning and dressing himself with magic he went to see if Oberon and Titania have awakened. Mother Nature was the only one awake in the healing chamber.

"Good morning, Jareth," Mother Nature greeted when she saw him.

Jareth nodded in greeting at Mother Nature.

"Mother Nature, I see that you are well."

"Yes, I am feeling much better, not quite my old self, but better. Someone gave me some of their magic to speed up the process it seems."

Jareth blinked in surprise, it had never occurred to him to give another magic to speed the healing of magical attack, and it seemed that Sarah did.

"What does the magic feel like," Jareth asked fascinated.

Closing her eyes Mother Nature felt the magic that was healing her and saw all that happened when Sarah found her in the metal tree seal. Pulling herself away from the memories that flooded the magic she found that it felt like a mother worrying about their parent or guardian changed to be water like to accommodate to her main element when it came to magic.

"It's pure magic, but the element is water to which makes wood, my element, stronger," Mother Nature said opening her eyes and smiling, "Sarah has done something that no one else has."

Jareth sighed and with a small smile on his face complained, "I told her it was dangerous to experiment without a supervisor."

"But if she didn't I would either not be awake yet, or dead. Metal is not my strong suit, and long periods of time in it is dangerous. Do not judge her too harshly, my child."

"Not only that, but she gave me an idea," Jareth said with his most mischievous smile that is saved only for when he is plotting what to do with runners in his Labyrinth.

Walking over to his parents, Jareth gently placed a little magic in them to speed the healing process, not unlike what Sarah did with Mother Nature, but with no set element.

When Mother Nature looked at him curiously Jareth said, "I would rather not go to court as High King in my father's stead when there is something I can do to speed up his healing. You know how I hate going to court and all the gossips that it consists of."

Mother Nature smiled and nodded her head, understanding that Jareth would rather take a risk that this wouldn't work then go to court not doing anything to prevent going himself. Having done what he wanted to do Jareth left to scry Sarah in peace.

* * *

Sarah didn't feel Jareth scrying her until halfway through breakfast. Sarah smiled upon feeling him and sent him a 'good morning' via magic. Jareth returned it with what felt like a kiss on the cheek. After sending Toby off to school, Sarah left for school as well after checking to make sure that she had everything that she needed. Her mythology class was amusing to say the least with Jareth watching and correcting the teacher every once in a while. Sarah had a hard time hiding her laughter, half the time it looked like she was going to barf except for the smile on her face. At the end of class she rushed out to find a secluded spot and burst out laughing, not coming out until her giggles were under control. Jareth asked if she was alright to which she replied that she was fine.

When she didn't think that she would burst into another fit of laughter, Sarah left for home. Once she arrived home she went through her usual routine, saying that she was home, asking if Irene needs any help, then going to her room to work on her most recent essay for school. Sarah was so engrossed in her work that she didn't even notice when Jareth switched from scrying to communicating through the mirror. Jareth did not like being ignored, but understood somewhat that what she was doing was important (although he didn't see how), but after watching her for over a week he understood that twice a week after school she had to write an essay. Board Jareth changed the scene in his mind's eye so instead of wearing a puffy shirt and jeans Sarah was wearing a dress fit for a Queen with her hair flowing down her back in elegant waves, instead of lying on her stomach on her bed typing on her laptop she was sitting at a wooden desk in the Queen's Study in his castle writing on a piece of parchment with a quill. A small smile graced his lips as he daydreamed what it would be like to have her as his wife and Queen. After a few hours Sarah decided to take a break, sitting up and stretching she noticed Jareth watching her from the mirror.

"How long have you been there?" Sarah asked surprised.

"Long enough," Jareth replied having enjoyed the show of Sarah arching her back in a stretch.

"You could have said something I could always work on this later," Sarah said pointing to her laptop.

"But if you don't do it while you're thinking about, will you get it done?" Jareth asked thinking of some of the things he has to do as King that he would rather not.

"True, do it when you think of it or you won't do it at all," Sarah said saving her work so she doesn't lose it, "but I'm due for a break, so anything new happen?"

"Mother Nature is healing faster than expected, but my parents were still unconscious when I checked on them this morning."

"Well, it's good that Gaia is doing better, I was really worried."

"I believe that she has you to thank for her speedy recovery," Jareth said cheerfully then with a slight reprimand, "but didn't I tell you that it was dangerous to experiment with magic without supervision?"

Sarah fidgeted guiltily but sat up straight and defended, "It was a life and death situation, I will not apologies. I used what you told me about magic to be able to help, since magic works with the Chinese elements I used my knowledge to help Gaia."

"I'm not going to punish you," Jareth told her with his arms raised in surrender, "I just want you to be careful when using magic before you are fully trained. As for magic working with elements, it is not just the Chinese system, but all systems, not just the elements that humans know of."

"There are more elements than what we know? Like what?"

Jareth smirked and summoned a crystal in answer and started rolling it around his hands.

"Show off," Sarah muttered but had a smile on her face to show that she didn't mean it.

Jareth laughed and tossed the crystal up into the air where it popped like a bubble and said, "Crystals and dreams are also considered elements, anything that can be used as a base for magic is an element, the only being that does not use an elemental base for magic is humans. Your base is unusual though, as it is not considered an element by any standard. It's like someone took your magic that you had as a human and amplified it so you could control it as beings of the Underground can."

"By our powers combined I am Captain Planet," Sarah muttered under her breath, Jareth looked confused at the reference so she said, "never mind."

They continued to talk about unimportant things and discussed what they would do when the banishment was lifted. Sarah wanted to take Jareth out on a date Aboveground and Jareth wanted to Underground, in the end they decided to take turns in decided who chooses where they go together as an official couple. Unnoticed by either of them a Siamese cat somehow found its way into the Queen's Suite in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City and was watching and listening enraged that The Goblin King would choose a mortal over her to court and make his Queen let alone that she lived after she had her killed. Stealthily the cat slinked out of the castle and through the Labyrinth using its small size to make it past the traps out in its way. The giant maze was enraged that one such as her managed to get in and out without being detected. The Labyrinth who was able to see into other's hearts had no way to tell its King or chosen Queen of the danger that was coming, she could only sit and wait.

* * *

Althaea was thrilled at the speed that Mother Nature was healing, but when she heard the method that was used and that Jareth tried it on a smaller scale on The High King and Queen she was torn between experimenting with it to see if it really is a new way to heal magical injuries to the psyche or telling her King and Sarah off for trying it without full knowledge of what they were doing. In the end she decided to experiment now and tell them off when she saw them next. What she discovered was amazing and would revolutionize magical healing. Fae and other magical being never placed magic directly into another being, because if the other was protected or they didn't have permission the one casting the magic could be a living vegetable for the rest of their life, but she found that using magic that complements the other persons power it is impossible to attack and will only heal if you place the magic directly into the person, the more magic put in the faster they heal, and if there is extra magic the person who was healed gets a temporary boost in power until the borrowed magic runs out.

* * *

Oberon and Titania woke up at noon that day and was being told by a very enthusiastic Althaea about her discoveries in the magical healing that they went through at the hand of their son that was originally discovered by Lady Sarah the Champion of the Labyrinth. They were surprised that a method to cure magic drain was found and promised to have it thoroughly tested and if it truly works as she said it did in her small experiments then they would tell healers about it all around the Underground. Mother Nature smiled a proud smile throughout the explanation like a parent watching their kid bragging about getting an A+ on a test.

Once Althaea left the room still giddy on the discovery Oberon turned to Mother Nature, "I assume you want to tell the court who sealed you away?"

Mother Nature nodded seriously, "I have been told that they believe that Sarah sealed me away and have banished her, I wish to free her from the unjust suspicions."

Oberon nodded, "The moment we are able we will hold court to release the Lady Sarah Champion of the Labyrinth from all charges."

"Thank you, I asked your son to do it if you were not awake by the time I was well enough. He agreed, but he would rather not deal with the courts unless absolutely necessary," Mother Nature said with a fond smile.

Oberon and Titania chuckled and shook their heads at the thought of what their son was like.

"The courts suspect that Lady Sarah is your heir, Mother Nature," Titania said feeling that she had the right to know.

"Does Sarah know," Mother Nature asked.

"Yes, they suspect because she showed her memories of young Tobias's kidnapping to the entire court including Lord Llewellyn saying that she is your heir," Titania said with a sad nod.

"And how do they feel about it," Mother Nature asked worried about the strain this will have on the girl.

"They fear her power, but that's about it," Titania said with a sigh, "some don't think a mortal born should be your heir, but not many. Jareth stands by her, and that should help."

"Yes, it should," Mother Nature said with a small smile thinking of the love that Jareth feels for Sarah.

* * *

Wind was blowing ripping apart trees and smashing stones, the figure in the center of it all was having a fit yelling and destroying everything in range.

"How can that bitch live!" the figure yelled, "How can he choose that mortal whore over me!"

"Temper, temper," someone from the shadows chided, "that could get you into trouble someday."

The first figure was shocked out of her tirade and asked, "What do you want?"

"What I want is of no concern of yours, but I think we can help each other in getting what we want, seeing as we both want the same thing. Sarah Williams out of the picture," the second figure walked out of the shadows reviling Lord Llewellyn holding out a hand, "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal," the other figure said grasping Llewellyn's hand with her's.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing. I really like hearing what you think of my story.**

 **... Am I the only person who finds it kind of cool that the bad guys team up on the 13th chapter?**


	15. Chapter 14

Every evening for a week Sarah and Jareth would talk through the mirror. It was finally the day that Mother Nature went to court to have charges against Sarah dropped. It was after noon and Sarah was waiting anxiously for Jareth to tell her the ruling, lying on her bed with a book, every few minutes looking at the mirror on her vanity for a sign of Jareth. She heard the doorbell ring, but ignored it, because Irene was home so she would answer it.

"Sarah, a friend of yours is here to see you," Irene called up the stairs.

Sighing Sarah put her unread book away and went downstairs to see who it was. At the bottom of the stairs she froze, there by the front door was Jareth using glamour to appear younger, human, and wearing jeans talking to Irene about something or other.

Jareth looked up saw her, smiled widely and purred, "Hello, Sarah."

"Oh Sarah, there you are," Irene said when she saw her, "Jareth was just telling me about when you met."

Sarah ignored her and looked straight at Jareth still slightly in shock.

Finally she said, "You could have warned me, I was expecting you to call."

Jareth's smile broadened, "and where would the fun in that be? Why settle for telling you over the phone the good news when I can tell you in person. Are you not pleased to see me?"

His voice was mock serious, but Sarah could see a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Of course I'm pleased to see you. You just caught me by surprise that's all," Sarah reassured and saw Jareth visibly relax, "Hang on I'll get my shoes and coat, then we can go out."

Sarah ran upstairs two at a time to her room; she pulled on her shoes and coat, and stuffed her wallet in her back pocket and ran back downstairs to Jareth a plan forming in her mind. When she reached him she dragged him out the door giving Irene a quick farewell and telling her that she'll try to be home before Toby gets back from school.

Walking down the road Sarah asked, "So I take it, the ruling went well?"

"Yes, Precious," Jareth answered putting an arm around her waist to pull her closer, "you are free from all charges and can come back if you wish."

His voice was casual, but his grip on her waist tightened slightly.

Sarah sighed and told him, "I'm not ready to give up my life here to live Underground yet, but I'm going to assume that I will have to move there eventually seeing as I'm no longer human."

Jareth nodded silently his grip on her tightening even more for fear of losing her.

"I'm not going to leave Jareth, you can let me breathe now," Sarah said hoping to make him smile at least a little.

Jareth loosened his grip a little, but didn't let go, which was fine with Sarah.

Sarah suddenly grinned broadly and said grabbing his hand, "I think it's time for our first outing together as an official couple, what do you think Jareth?"

Jareth grinned and purred, "I think that is a spectacular idea, Precious."

"Then come on, you still have the iron immunity as Goblin King, right?"

Jareth raised an eyebrow curious on where she was taking him, "Of course."

"Great, now come on," Sarah said dragging Jareth down the street.

Jareth didn't have to wait long to find out where Sarah was taking him. They took a bus to get to an amusement park, Jareth pointed out that he could have teleported them, but Sarah squashed that plan by saying that she wanted the destination to be a surprise. They ended up in an argument over who paid for entry, Sarah wanting to pay, because it was her idea to come and Jareth because it's tradition for the males to pay for things when courting. In the end it was decided that Sarah pay for entrance and Jareth for anything they want to purchase inside. Sarah was very smug at the cashier, mainly because Jareth only grudgingly agreed to let Sarah pay for their entrance. Once inside Sarah dragged Jareth to her favorite rides and games, the rides were paid for when they entered but the games they had to pay more money to play. Sarah wasn't surprised that Jareth liked the games more than the rides (she tried not to laugh at him when he nearly freaked out on the roller coaster) and it was clear that Jareth was trying to spend more money on Sarah then she paid for them to enter she gave up trying to tell him that he didn't have to on the tenth time he paid for a game for her to play or something she liked in one of the stores. At the end of the date Jareth transported them to the park and started walking her home stopping outside the door.

"I had a good time," Sarah told him.

"As did I," Jareth responded and pulled her into a gentle kiss silently asking her to come with him back to the castle.

Sarah responded to the kiss eagerly neither noticing Irene smiling at the window then turning away to give them some privacy. They pulled away slowly staring into each other's eyes as if searching for something and both finding love from the other.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Sarah asked wanting to go with him to live in his castle, but at the same time not willing to leave the world she was born in.

"Of course," Jareth said smiling sadly having received his answer, but willing to wait for her, "I will see you in your dreams," and he left.

Sarah waited until he was out of sight and then went into the house to be greeted by Irene.

"Did you enjoy your date?" Irene asked smiling, glad that Sarah found someone that she can be happy with.

"Yes I did," Sarah said with a sad smile, having not wanting Jareth to leave and noticed that he was sad that she didn't go back with him.

Irene noticing the sad smile walked up to Sarah and gave her a hug, "Sarah, what's wrong."

Letting the tears flow she confessed to her step-mother, "He wants me to move in with him and I want to move in with him too, but I'm not ready to give up my life here at the same time. He's willing to wait, but it hurts him and I don't want that."

Irene gave Sarah a sad smile asking, "If you want to move in with him I see nothing wrong with it, you're a grown woman, what is it that keeps you here?"

"Toby," Sarah answered without hesitation.

"Well you can still visit each other. Now at dinner we will talk to your father about this, but I do have one requirement for you to being allowed to live with him."

"What's that?"

"Invite him for dinner some night so your father can meet him and you will still go to school to finish collage," Irene said with a smile.

Sarah smiled back and said jokingly, "You have yourself a deal."

Sarah went upstairs to put her stuff away and decided to not tell Jareth about moving in with him until she knows for sure if she can. Once she placed the last nick knack that Jareth got/won for her she heard the front door open and heard Toby yelling that he was home. She smiled and thought, 'Soon I will be back home in the Labyrinth.'

* * *

Robert of course took it badly that his little girl wants to move in with a man that he had never met, but agreed to reserve judgment until he had met him after Irene told him that she saw genuine love in his eyes when talking about or to Sarah. So it was decided that Sarah would invite Jareth over for dinner and tell them when he could make it. Toby was excited about Jareth coming over and couldn't wait to show him his and Sarah's herb garden. After dinner Sarah went up to her room and called her friends from the Labyrinth and say told her that the weather in the Labyrinth has been better all afternoon, it was a little cloudy at one point but it cleared up quickly.

"What would you think if I moved to the castle?" Sarah asked her friends at one point wanting to know their opinion.

"That would be splendid news indeed, My Lady," Sir Didymus said, "Art thou planning to?"

"It's not set in stone, but I've been thinking about it and wanted to know what you guys thought."

"I may not like the King much," Hoggle said putting in his two cents, "but I knows he loves ya, and if you love him then that's enough for me."

"Sawah and King fwends," Ludo said.

Sarah laughed saying, "More than friends, Ludo. Thanks guys for your impute, I feel much better about this now. Please don't tell him yet, I want to wait until I get the go ahead from my parents so I don't get his hopes up."

They agreed, Sir Didymus grudgingly thinking that it would be dishonorable to not tell him, but understood her reasoning.

* * *

That night Jareth sent Sarah another dream this time it was a ball, not like the peach dream where she was an innocent among things she didn't understand. This one she was the Queen of the ball spinning in Jareth's arms above all who surrounded them. They talked and laughed as they danced and every time someone would try to get too close Jareth would wave them away and they would back off giving the couple their space. As they danced Jareth led her to a balcony that looked out onto the Labyrinth from the castle. They stopped dancing and just held each other as they looked out onto the night.

"How are you enjoying my Labyrinth?" Jareth purred into Sarah's ear.

Sarah shivered as he started nibbling on her ear and she barely managed to answer, "It's a piece of cake."

Jareth smirked at the memory and whispered, "Really, then how about upping the stakes, hmm?" and started sucking and biting her exposed neck drawing a moan of pleasure from Sarah.

"That's not fair," Sarah moaned trying to keep her mind on focus.

"You say that so often, I wonder what your basis for comparison is," Jareth said smiling mischievously, "So the Labyrinth's a piece of cake is it, well let's see how you feel about this little slice," and he crashed his mouth against hers, pressing her against the balcony railing with his body showing her how much he wanted her.

Sarah responded eagerly to him, grinding her hips against him making him moan and pull her closer. When the need for air was too much they pulled apart, but Jareth continued to press kisses down her throat and lifted her so she was seated on the railing with her legs wrapped around his waist as he continued to kiss lower to the edge of her dress. Sarah breathing deeply, one hand tangled in Jareth's feathery soft hair the other pulling him closer by the shoulder, her hips grinding into him the entire time not wanting him to stop what he was doing. Then they both woke up from the dream.

* * *

Jareth woke up to someone pounding on his door angry at whoever it was that woke him. Dressing with magic he went to the door and glared at the lone goblin cowering before him.

"Well?" Jareth asked annoyed when the goblin didn't speak.

"Lady Annabelle is here," the goblin said frightened, "don't know how she gets past Laby, but she did."

"What!" Jareth yelled now in a really bad mood and stalked off to face the bane of his existence: Annabelle.

* * *

Sarah woke up all hot and bothered with the sheets kicked off the bed. Looking at the clock she saw that there was no point in trying to go back to sleep.

Getting up she muttered to herself, "Dammit Jareth, you better not be planning these endings."

After grabbing her clothes for the day she stalked off to have a cold shower before helping Irene make breakfast with Toby learning how to cook eggs.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and favoriting, please review and tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 15

Jareth was in a really bad mood when he learned that Annabelle was waiting for him in the Golden Throne Room and it only got worse when he saw her sitting in the Queen's Throne. 'Now I'll have to have it washed before Sarah becomes Queen,' he thought to himself having no doubt that Sarah would be his Queen someday now that they were courting.

"Lady Annabelle, you are trespassing on my lands yet again when you know full well that you are not welcome here," Jareth told her in a voice cold as ice that would make any sane person run in the opposite direction, "So unless you can give me one good reason not to kill you, I suggest you leave before I can decide how you shall die, and I can guarantee that I will remember my choice should you trespass again."

Annabelle just smiled, thinking that she will win in the end no matter what Jareth says he will marry her and not that twit of a mortal.

"But Jareth," Annabelle said with a pout that to most looked cute but it just made Jareth want to throw up, "I'm going to be your Queen, so it makes sense that I would be here."

Jareth loomed over her threateningly and said in a quiet dangerous voice that made Annabelle shrink back into the throne that she was occupying, "You will never be my Queen, even if we were to be forced into marriage I would sooner die or abdicate my throne and place as High Prince then give you a seat of power next to me."

With that said he grabbed Annabelle by the arm hard enough to bruise even a fae and threw her across the room by the doors where she landed in a crumpled heap.

"Now, get out before I come up with the most painful way for you to die at my hand," Jareth said glaring at her as she made a hasty retreat as a Siamese cat.

That over with he called a goblin to make sure she leaves the Goblin Kingdom and if the goblin thinks that she is leaving too slow to give her some encouragement. He didn't specify how, knowing that this particular goblin likes nipper sticks and discovered it was a good way to encourage someone to go faster. The goblin grinned and ran off to get a nipper stick then went chasing after Annabelle who was in cat form so if caught the nipper stick would do more damage than in fae form. After having the cleaning staff thoroughly clean the Queen's Throne Jareth decided that he should have breakfast while planning his next outing with Sarah that evening.

* * *

Sarah felt better after breakfast and asked Toby if he wanted to go to the park with her to which he agreed. So they walked together talking about magic and the like. The whole time Sarah felt like someone was watching her and not by magic. She was worried about Toby so kept him close. Just in case she closed her eyes and scried Toby and felt someone try to block her, she pushed through gaining a headache but saw that someone was watching her and Toby from a good distance away she noticed that the one watching them was on the other side of a barrier that they couldn't cross and realized that it was the amulet given to Toby from the court creating the barrier. Looking closer at the one watching her she saw that it was Llewellyn.

Turning to Toby she whispered, "Toby, we are being followed."

Toby's eyes widened in fear and whispered back, "Is it the bad lion man?"

Sarah nodded subtly and asked, "Do you remember the amulet that the court had Jareth to give to you?"

Toby nodded saying, "I take it with me where ever I go like he told me to."

"That is protecting you, I don't think he can get any closer than he is."

"What about you? Did they give you one too?" Toby asked fearful that Llewellyn was after Sarah.

"No I do not, but I think that as long as I am with you, your mom, or dad he can't do anything."

"What if I give you my amulet?"

"No! No matter what happens to me I want to know that you are safe, because I would rather be dead than alive knowing that you are suffering. I could never go through that pain again," Sarah said tearing up at the end remembering what it was like thinking that she would never her little brother again, both times.

Toby nodded with tears in his eyes. He wanted to help keep Sarah safe, but if the only way for him to protect her was for him to stay safe then he will. Toby hanging on to Sarah's arm they continued to the park Llewellyn still following, waiting for Sarah to separate from Toby long enough to seal her away like he did Mother Nature. At the park Sarah relaxed content with the knowledge that Toby was safe as long as he had the amulet that the court gave him and was careful not to let Toby out of eye sight for any length of time. The whole time Llewellyn waited patiently for his moment to strike after half an hour at the park he got his chance. Toby had wondered too far from Sarah for her to stay in the protective barrier and Llewellyn already had the spell at the ready and shot the metal seal at her back. Sarah was caught off guard, but the moment she came to her senses she fought tooth and nail against the metal barrier with fire like magic. Toby seeing something was wrong with Sarah ran back as fast as his legs could carry him the moment she was within the barrier around Toby Llewellyn was pushed back, but he felt triumphant, he cast the spell. The smirk was thrown off of his face when he felt Sarah shove the seal away with the ease of picking pebble off of a trapped bug and glared at him with all the hatred she could muster at the one who took Toby from her. She found it ironic that the first person to take him from her helped her get him back this time, but now was not the time.

"How dare you!" Sarah yelled at him, not at the top of her voice, because she still had enough sense to not draw attention to herself so he doesn't attack innocent humans, "How dare you take Toby from me and then have the gull to come to face me again! I will not be such an easy target this time! I have learned to defend myself and others, to take down your puny barriers! You are lucky I have yet to learn offensive magic or you would most likely be dead or at least in pain!"

Llewellyn was terrified of the raw anger and power that was aimed directly at him. 'How could a mere mortal hold such power and not go insane?' he asked himself without an answer coming he fled glad that Annabelle kept The Goblin King busy or he would have faced two powerful beings both with reasons to kill him. Calming down Sarah turned to Toby who was looking at her with awe and a little fear, but he knew that she would never hurt him.

"You ok, Toby?" Sarah asked in a gentle voice with a hint of worry.

Toby nodded wordlessly unable to speak after seeing first hand his sister's famous temper for the first time in six years, at least this time it wasn't aimed at him. Seeing that Toby was uncomfortable Sarah suggested that they go home and Toby agreed. Once they got home Sarah went up to her room to try to calm down from the after effects of the confrontation with Llewellyn. Taking deep breaths while laying on her bed she almost jumped out of her skin when she felt Jareth sending her calming magic, she hadn't even noticed him scrying on her she was so angry. Smiling Sarah got up and went to her vanity taking the hint Jareth appeared in it after a few minutes.

"Are you alright, Precious?" Jareth asked having noticed how upset Sarah still was.

"I'm fine, I just had a run in with Lord Llewellyn," Sarah answered growling like the wolf she was when she said his name.

Jareth was alert immediately and asked, "What happened? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Jareth," Sarah soothed, "I got away, I think I scared Toby though."

Jareth visibly relaxed and asked in a purr, "Are you free for dinner tonight?"

Sarah blinked in surprise at the change in subject and answered, "Yes, I think so, I'll have to ask Dad and Irene to know for sure. Be right back."

Sarah pulled out her cell phone put it to her ear and walked downstairs to find Irene and Robert in the living room cuddling and listening to the radio. The moment she waked out of her room Jareth started scrying her so he could answer any questions so it would be more believable that she was talking to him on the phone.

"Dad, Irene, Jareth wants to take me out to dinner, is it ok if I go?" Sarah asked with her hand covering the mouth piece on the phone.

"I have no problem with it," Irene told her with a smile on her face.

Robert was a little less enthusiastic about letting Sarah go out to dinner with someone he didn't know, but relented at a meaningful look from his wife.

"Alright," Robert said with a sigh, "but when he picks you up I want to meet him, also if he passes the dad test he is to come over for dinner on Friday."

Jareth sent an affirmative and a time that he will pick her up as Sarah asked into the phone.

After waiting a few seconds Sarah turned to her father, "He says that that would be fine and that he will be picking me up at 7."

"Alright, you should go get ready then, I know how long it takes you to get ready for something you really want to go to," Robert said with a smile.

Sarah smiled and ran back upstairs with Jareth sending amusement at Robert's words. Once in her room she put her phone away and sat back down by at her vanity where Jareth was waiting with a crystal in his hand which he banished when he saw Sarah enter the room.

"You should dress formally with something warm and shoes that you can walk in. I'll see you in an hour, Precious," Jareth told her before he disappeared from the mirror so she could get ready in peace.

* * *

An hour later Sarah was sitting in the living room in a ruby red nee length dress and a shawl to match with her hair up in a ponytail waiting for Jareth to pick her up for their date. Toby was next to her bouncing up and down unable to wait until Jareth comes. Sarah felt Jareth scry her for a few seconds and then he was gone. Before she could puzzle what that was about the doorbell rang. Toby rushed to answer the door and Sarah knew that it was Jareth on the other side when Toby squealed in delight and heard Jareth's laugh coming from the front door. Robert went to the front door at a slower pace to meet his little girl's current boyfriend. Sarah waited to give her dad and Jareth some time to talk and get to know each other before Jareth whisks her off to who knows where for dinner. Once she got to the front door she was pleased to see that her dad and Jareth were getting along. She had been afraid that they wouldn't seeing how her father never liked the alpha male vibe especially for his little girl. Jareth was dressed in an Aboveground Tux. As she drew nearer Jareth looked up and smiled at her looking her up and down when Robert faced away towards his daughter.

Sarah smiled and spun on the spot asking, "How do I look?"

Jareth stepped forward, taking the back of her hand, kissing it, then answered looking into her eyes with all the love he possessed for her, "You look beautiful as always, Precious, but I feel it is missing something."

Smirking Jareth pulled from a pocket a small box, turning it to face her he opened it to reveal a beautiful ruby necklace on a white gold chain. Sarah was shocked at the beauty and wouldn't be surprised if it cost more than all of her school text books put together. He handed her the box and took out the necklace so he could place it around her neck.

Coming out of her stupor Sarah said, "You didn't have to, you know."

"I know, but I wanted to," Jareth answered with a kiss on her cheek.

Robert watched the pair with Toby and knew the love they felt for each other was real. Normally when someone gets another an expensive gift like that he would think that they are just trying to buy something, but the way that Jareth looked at Sarah made him think that it wasn't that he wanted something from her, he truly believes that she deserves all that he can give her and more. He could tell that even if he wanted something in return it would only be her love, but it seemed that she already gave it. Robert smiled at the scene thinking, 'My little girl's all grown up. How did you grow up so fast?'

"Jareth," Robert said not wanting to break up the happy moment, but knew it had to be asked, "if you are free would you like to join us for dinner on Friday?"

Sarah's eyes sparkled happily, knowing that she was one step closer to moving into The Castle Beyond The Goblin City.

Jareth smiled at Robert and said with a little bow, "I would be honored to join you and your family for dinner on Friday."

They talked for a few more minutes before Jareth said that they needed to get going so they said their good byes and left. The moment they were out of site from the house Jareth transported them to the gardens at his castle and changed his clothes to a ruby red jacket with a white shirt underneath and black breeches. In front of them was a candle lit table set for two and fairy lights flying around giving the gardens a more romantic glow. Jareth smiled at Sarah as she looked around in awe and realized that it was the same garden from the dream that she had with Jareth.

"I have to ask," Sarah said looking back at Jareth, "did you plan the endings for the dreams that you gave me?"

"I can honestly say that I have not," Jareth said with a slight pout, but he would deny it later, "The first one you so rudely smashed my ballroom, the second one you were woken by something, and the third I was woken by one of the goblins."

"You didn't bog the poor goblin did you?" Sarah asked as Jareth led her to the table.

"No, however I would have dearly loved to do much worse to the one responsible for having me awoken," Jareth said with a cold look in his eyes as he helped Sarah into her seat and walked around the table to his seat.

"What did you do to the goblin?" Sarah asked in a warning tone.

"I did nothing to the goblin," Jareth answered in a superior tone, "he was just the messenger and therefore not responsible. Lady Annabelle however, if she steps foot in my kingdom again she will be begging for the bog or a nice oubliette by the end of her visit."

"I can see why you find her annoying," Sarah said as she ate her dinner, "I saw that when I met her, but what did she do to earn such hatred from you?"

Jareth frowned as if contemplating how best to answer.

After a short silence he said, "I guess the simplest answer is she doesn't want to hear being told no. If there is something that she wants she will do anything in her power to get it at any cost, and she has had her eyes set on me and my throne for as long as I've known her, which is a very long time."

"Must be hard to have a stalker like that," Sarah said looking at her plate sadly.

Jareth nodded sadly and said with a smirk not liking the sad look on her face, "Enough about Lady Annabelle. This is about us, not her."

Sarah smiled and agreed they were soon talking about how life had been going for them from pop quizzes in school to goblin mischief in the kingdom. As they talked they ate until dessert was brought out. One look at the peach pie Sarah gave Jareth a look that said, 'Really? Peaches?' Jareth laughed and started eating his slice.

Sarah looked at her slice suspiciously and asked, "There isn't any spells or drugs in it, is there?"

"No, there isn't," Jareth answered with amusement, "I would never drug you, Sarah."

Sarah raised an eyebrow and said, "The last time I ate a peach, before my most recent trip back here, which funnily enough was from you, counts as drugging me."

Jareth rolled his eyes as if he thought she was being childish and explained, "It was a simple sleeping spell and memory spell. The combined spells on the peach just made it taste strange to you when you were human, if you were to have the same peach now you it would taste like a peach, but you would be able to sense the spells before you ate it."

Sarah nodded and started eating her pie, the first few bite cautiously then relaxed when it didn't taste strange or do anything to her. Jareth found her reaction amusing, but a little put out that she didn't trust his favorite fruit, but he knew that it was his fault. He wouldn't tell anybody, but he knew. As they finished their desserts soft music began playing in the gardens. Sarah recognized the song at once as the one he sang to her in the peach dream and every night. Jareth got up from his seat and offered his hand to Sarah. When she took it he led her around the gardens in a dance while singing the song in her ear. As time passed they finished the dance that was started so long ago in a dream. As the song ended they slowed their dance and slowly brought their faces together in a soft kiss that quickly became more.

Jareth nibbled on Sarah's bottom lip begging for entrance which she gave gladly, and their tongues met in a dance that neither knew who was dominant. As the kiss continued Jareth moved his right hand from her left hand to the back of her neck to give her leverage and pulled her flush against him. Sarah moved her left hand from his shoulder to tangle in his feathery soft hair and her right hand moving up his back trying to pull him closer. Their mouths parted for breath, but neither thought that they had enough. In between gasps for air Jareth kissed and nibbled her face, ear, and neck and going lower. Sarah leaned her head back into his hand as she gasped for air to give him better access. Jareth moved his hand from Sarah's lower back to her breast as his kisses neared the edge of her dress. Sarah gasped at the sensation when Jareth started squeezing and playing with the mound. She started whispering his name breathlessly when he started lowering her to the ground never stopping his actions. Neither could stop the moan that came when Sarah started grinding her center against Jareth. Not wanting to stop, but not wanting to start something that Sarah would regret later Jareth pulled back, Sarah made a moan of protest.

"Sarah," Jareth said his voice husky from their actions, "I need to be sure that you are ready for this, because if we don't stop now I don't think I will be able to."

Sarah stared at him hungrily for a few minutes taking deep breaths trying to clear her foggy brain into action.

When she was able to think strait she said, "I do want this, I'm just not ready for…" Sarah blushed unable to continue and looked away from his predatory gaze.

"Sex?" Jareth asked with amusement at her nod he laughed and asked in a joking tone, "Is my little Sarah still a virgin?"

"Hey! I never really had time for dates," Sarah said looking at him indignantly, "after the Labyrinth I spent most of my time with Toby, and even when I did go on a date it never went any further that awkward kissing at best."

Jareth couldn't help the grin as he said, "Peace, Sarah, there is nothing wrong with never having sex before, it's a stage of life we all go through. I actually think it shows how responsible you are to not jump into bed with the first boy you see," he leaned in and whispered, "but rest assured, Sarah, I am no mere boy."

"I can see that," Sarah replied breathing deeply trying to keep her mind when he was making it very hard.

Trying to calm certain parts of his body, Jareth got off of Sarah and helped her up, using magic to straighten out her hair and dress as she straightened her shawl and offered her an arm so they could stroll around the gardens in moonlight and fairy lights with the stars peeking out. Coming down from their high they just walked and talked through the garden admiring the flowers and stars until it was time to take Sarah home.

At her doorstep Sarah turned to Jareth (who was wearing glamour and the tux again) with a smile and said, "I had a good time, Jareth, your gardens are beautiful."

"I too enjoyed myself, you are very pleasant company," Jareth said then leaned in to whisper, "and delicious."

Sarah tuned bright red and Jareth used the opportunity to steal a good night kiss. This one stayed short and sweet although both wished for more, they both knew this night was not the time.

When they parted Jareth whispered a hair's breathe away from her lips, "Sweet dreams, my sweet Sarah."

Then he turned and left, knowing if he stayed much longer he wouldn't be able to control himself. Sarah stayed there until he was out of sight then went inside and got into bed with a smile on her face and humming their song to herself.

* * *

Once Jareth returned to his bedroom he laid down on the bed with a smile on his face. He was one step closer to having his Queen. As he slept he dreamed of Sarah in his arms as his Queen.

* * *

The investigation on who poisoned Sarah was ongoing and the court was no closer to finding out who did it. Eventually it was suggested to use a mushroom ring with a binding and truth spell and interview everyone who was present except for Lord Llewellyn who was nowhere to be found. Jareth volunteered to be first and was found innocent. After Jareth went through the interview most of the court were more willing to be bound in a mushroom ring for the sake of finding the would be killer. Some of those who were scared of Sarah because of her power thought that there was no point and thought that if someone succeeded in killing her good riddance, but most were smart enough not to say this out loud anywhere near Jareth. The one that did say it within Jareth's hearing range wet himself from fear of the glare that was sent his way and was shoved into the mushroom ring he was found innocent so Jareth couldn't do more than glare mutter threats at him if he ever enters his kingdom.

"Did you poison the Lady Sarah using veneno mortifero?" Oberon asked the court member who was in the mushroom ring.

The person tried to lie but with the truth spell on the ring it was impossible.

"Yes," he said through clenched teeth.

The entire court gasped shocked that one of their own would do such a thing under the High King and Queen's noses.

"Why," Jareth asked engaged, but forcing calm into his voice.

"Lady Annabelle, she gave me a night of pleasure in exchange I kill the woman who is your guest. I didn't know that she is Mother Nature's heir; if I did I would have refused. She just said that she was a turned mortal that was in her way."

"None the less you have broken the law by using forbidden magic," Titania told him in a loud voice so the whole court could hear, "mortal or not that magic is forbidden for a reason. That you knowingly broke the law and attempted to kill in this very court is a death sentence."

"Guards, take him away," Oberon called, "then seek out Lady Annabelle and bring her before the courts."

"Your Majesties, I have reserved word that Lady Annabelle went Aboveground," a member of the court said who was good friends with Annabelle in their youth, "she said something about cleaning up a mess."

"What!" Jareth yelled fear in his voice and eyes and conjured a crystal to scry Sarah to warn her, what he saw had him screaming in fear and pain with tears running down his face for the whole court to see.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and favoriting please review and tell me what you think of the story, chapter, and what you think will happen I really want to hear your predictions.**


	17. Chapter 16

The morning after her date with Jareth, Sarah woke up in a good mood to the sound of her alarm clock. She got up and showered humming and singing the song he sang to her the night before. She even danced a little as she cooked bacon and gracefully dodged the spray of bacon fat using the agility she gained when she turned fae. Robert and Irene were happy for her and that she enjoyed her date; she never acted this way the morning after with her past boyfriends. Also they thought that the fact that she was asking to move in with him said a lot of how close the two were. In the past when a boyfriend asked her to move in she would refuse saying that she wasn't ready for that kind of step yet. After Toby left for school Sarah got all of her stuff together and headed out as well still singing and humming all the way to the public bus stop so she could get to school. Once at school she decided to splurge a little since she was in such a good mood and bought a soda and a few candy bars to munch on during class. Taking notes she didn't even feel it when someone cast a spell on her soda and she absentmindedly took a sip. The moment the sweet liquid touched her lips she felt the magic and flung the soda away not recognizing the source, but it was too late. The spell activated and Sarah collapsed into a coma. The only thing she was able to do magically was keep her glamour up so no one would know that she was not human. There was panic when her classmates realized that something was wrong and the teacher called an ambulance as the soda that was cursed soaked into Sarah's hair and part of her shirt.

* * *

Annabelle watched with glee as Sarah drank the drink with the Sleeping Death curse in it and turned to her partner in crime Llewellyn who was smiling widely at the chaos that filled the room. 'This is the true nature of mortals,' Llewellyn thought, 'all they are good for is to give us their young. They're nothing but cattle.'

"Now all we have to do is wait until her body is left alone and kill her," Annabelle said savagely with a smile on her face planning to enjoy watching as Sarah's life blood flows out of her body at her hand.

* * *

Robert was at work when he got the call that Sarah collapsed and was at the hospital. The first thing he did when he heard was call Irene to tell her and plan to meet at the hospital as soon as possible then he called Linda, Sarah's birth mother to give her the news. Linda said that she would come as soon as possible, even declining a major role if she had to so she could be there for her daughter. By the time he got to the hospital Irene was already there sobbing over her step-daughter's body which was laying as if dead with only the beeping from the machine next to her to say that she was still alive. He talked to the doctor who said that they couldn't find anything and that all they can do was keep her comfortable. They stayed a few hours until they had to go home so they could be there when Toby got out of school. Right as they were leaving Linda burst into her daughter's room, took one look at her and started hyperventilating. The doctors, Robert, and Irene tried to calm her down and eventually she spoke.

"When did this happen?" Linda asked in a shaky voice, "When did she become like them. Who would curse my little girl?"

"Mam, I understand this is hard for you-" a nurse tried to say to calm her down, but was interrupted.

"Hard for me!" Linda screamed with a hollow laugh, "That's putting it lightly, it's not every day you find out that your only daughter has turned into one of the Fair Folk! And not to mention that someone decided to play Evil Queen to her Snow White! Surround her bed in a ring of salt! I will not leave her unprotected!"

Robert paled knowing that Linda knew things that other's didn't and looked at his daughter wondering what had happened to her and if the same thing had happened to Toby. The doctors tried to reason with Linda about surrounding Sarah in a ring of salt, but Robert knew it was better to be safe than sorry and said two words to the doctors.

"Do it," then added an explanation that they would understand, "Linda is very superstitious, it would calm her down and surrounding the bed in salt won't interfere with the equipment."

After the doctors and nurses reluctantly put a ring of salt around Sarah's bed Robert whispered to Linda, "Can you check to see if what happened to Sarah happened to Toby? I don't have your gifts."

Linda nodded and answered, "Once I'm sure Sarah is protected I will come over to your house to check."

Robert nodded in way of thanks and led Irene out of the hospital and explaining as they walked to their separate cars that Linda has the sight and could see into the faery world at times when they came here. It was obvious that Irene didn't believe but was willing to except it and keep an open mind just in case.

* * *

Linda stayed to tell the cleanup crew that the ring of salt stays until Sarah is free to go home no matter what anyone says. They gave her 'you're crazy' looks, but did as she said. When she got to Robert and Irene's home she saw Toby crying to his mother, begging to go visit Sarah. She sighed in relief when she saw him.

Turning to Robert she said, "He's been fae touched, but that's about it. Hopefully it's just Sarah's magic that touched him, but it's hard to tell. He can live a normal life, he'll just be gifted."

Robert sighed in relief at the news and allowed Linda to check the house for signs of magic. Linda nodded and began her sweep of the house with Irene's help of putting things back where she found them. The only things she found before she went upstairs was the protection amulets on Robert, Irene, and Toby and told them to keep them with them at all times. Upstairs she found nothing until she entered Sarah's room. Mostly it was little things that she got from her friends like the Heart Stone, but Linda nearly bulked when she saw the amount of magic that touched her music box and mirror.

Picking up the Heart Stone which glowed pink she told Irene, "She's been in contact with creatures from the Faery Realm. There's no other reason why she would have something like this."

Looking at a few other things she opened the box that held the ruby necklace that Jareth gave her and asked with fear in her voice, "Where did she get this? This was made by fae magic."

Looking at the necklace Irene answered worry in her voice, "Her boyfriend Jareth."

Linda recognizing the name dropped the box and ran to the door to go back to the hospital. At the hospital she found Jareth standing at the very edge of the ring of salt as close to Sarah as he can with tears running down his face. As much as he wanted to hold Sarah in his arms he knew that it was safer for her if he didn't ask for the salt to be removed.

He was startled out of his musings by Linda's cry, "Get away from my daughter, Goblin King!" and being shoved away from the circle.

Linda stepped into the ring of salt knowing that he couldn't hurt her if she was in the ring. The only sign that Jareth showed that he registered the shove and yell was the look of annoyance at being moved farther away from Sarah. It finally registered exactly what Linda said to Jareth after a few minutes of staring at each other.

"You're Sarah's mother and you have the sight, interesting," Jareth said his annoyance melting away, "That must be where she got her unwavering belief."

"Don't call her by her name, Goblin King," Linda snapped.

Jareth sensed the doctors coming to see what the ruckus was about and with a wave of his hand sealed and sound proofed the room.

Turning back to Linda Jareth said, "I will call her by name if I wish, you have no say in that."

"I'm her mother!"

"And I'm courting her," Jareth said his annoyance at Linda coming back.

Linda froze and in realization said quietly, "You turned her into a fae."

"Yes," Jareth said without remorse, "I think she may still be angry about that but she's getting better." He then spoke with anger and promise, "Rest assured the one who cursed her will pay dearly for what they have done."

"You had no right to turn her!" Linda said choosing to ignore his promise of revenge for now.

"No I didn't, but I did it anyway," Jareth agreed.

"Why?" Linda asked her anger at Jareth growing.

"Because I love her," Jareth said honestly.

Linda's anger vanished and in its place was shock. She knew that fae could only love once and they took confessions of love very seriously and it was impossible for them to lie about it. Taking another look at him, she saw not just The Goblin King, but a man afraid for the one that he loves.

Taking a deep breath Linda asked, "Do you promise to take care of her?"

"Of course," Jareth answered without hesitation.

"Three times," Linda ordered knowing that if a fae made a promise three times they would have to follow through.

Jareth looked slightly annoyed as all fae would, but complied without complaint, since he was planning on taking care of Sarah anyway it didn't matter that now he was bound to his word to do so. Linda nodded in acceptance and walked towards the door.

Before she opened the door she turned back to Jareth and said, "You'll forgive me if I don't have the salt removed. I would like to make sure that the one who did this can't come back to kill her while she sleeps."

Jareth nodded in understanding even though Linda couldn't see it and turned back to look at Sarah after removing the seals he put on the room. Linda returned to Robert and Irene's house to tell them that she doesn't think that Jareth means any harm to Sarah or the family before checking into a hotel near the hospital.

* * *

After staying for another half hour Jareth went to his parents to tell them that when they planted the protection amulets they missed a family member and warned them that she has the sight. Oberon promised to find a way to plant a protection amulet so she would have the same protection as the rest of Sarah's family.

"Jareth," Oberon called before his son left the room, Jareth paused to listen, "if Lady Annabelle goes back to the Goblin Kingdom, don't do anything rash. Bring her to court to be dealt with."

Jareth nodded in understanding and went back to Sarah's bedside. He saw signs that someone tried to kill her and failed. It made him angry to see the wreckage around the room, but was glad that none of it made it past the ring of salt. He left the room to tell a doctor what happened to the room so someone could clean it up. The doctor was shocked at the mess when he entered Sarah's room.

* * *

The days passed and there was no sign of Annabelle or Llewellyn anywhere. During his free time Jareth would stand by Sarah's bed just outside of the ring of salt. After the attack in Sarah's room her doctor became a believer and if the cleanup staff swept up the salt he would replace it as soon as he can. Sometimes Sarah's family would join Jareth in keeping her company, but the only one who's opinion of him hadn't changed was Toby and he was too busy trying to get Sarah to wake up to notice that his parents were slightly afraid of Jareth now that they knew what he is. Eventually Robert broke the silence between his family and Jareth as he stood next to him looking at his daughter.

"Do you know who did this to her?" Robert asked hoping and praying that it wasn't him and that he would help.

"I have my suspicions, but my people won't know for sure until they are found," Jareth answered then added as an afterthought, "I'm assuming your first wife told you what and who I am?"

"She told us what, she also told us that she didn't think you meant any harm," Robert said then paused before asking, "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Irene who was half listening to the conversation behind her was now giving it her full attention wanting to know the answer as well and depending on what Jareth says would be the deciding point on which Irene would chose to trust him with her step-daughter and son's lives. Linda was listening too, knowing that he was courting Sarah before she was cursed, but wanting to know how much power he was willing to give her.

"I intent to make her my wife and Queen when she is ready," Jareth answered knowing the truth was best in this situation, "I have no intentions in forcing her into anything."

Robert nodded in acceptance sensing no lie from him and was content to just stand next to the fae and look at Sarah in the bed willing her to awaken.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, favoriting, and reviewing. Please give me more reviews, I want to know what you think and what you think will happen.**


	18. Chapter 17

To Jareth the time spent away from Sarah was moving at a snail's pace and the time with Sarah went by all too quickly. He was sitting in his study getting some work done when someone knocked on the door.

"Enter," Jareth called never looking up from his paper work as the goblin entered fearfully.

"Th-the Lady Annabelle came again, Sire," the goblin said cowering in fear, and even more so when Jareth smiled.

"I was wondering when she would come to gloat," Jareth said gleefully knowing that if his guess is correct then soon Sarah would be avenged, "she never could resist when she got something that she wanted."

With that Jareth strode out of the room and towards the Golden Throne Room knowing that that is where Annabelle would be waiting for him. He was annoyed to see that she was once again in the throne that was meant for Sarah, he seriously contemplated throwing out the throne and having a new one made that wasn't tainted by Annabelle sitting on it.

"Lady Annabelle, to what do I owe the displeasure?" Jareth asked letting her think that he forgot his promise to her.

Annabelle's smile widened falling for Jareth's trick as she says, "Jareth, I am going to be your wife now that the pest is out of the way, so why shouldn't I be able to visit you?"

Jareth smirked, stalked closer and said, "Lady Annabelle, did you forget my promise to you?"

Annabelle's smile faded a little thinking of when he said that he would never marry her, but in the back of her mind she knew he was talking about the death threat.

"But sadly, I will be unable to carry through to my promise to you," Jareth continued pausing to give her a little hope then continued so he could crush that hope, "seeing as I've been ordered by The High King to take you to court if you ignore my warnings and enter my kingdom again."

Before Annabelle could react Jareth bound her with magic so she couldn't move, speak, or use magic. Grabbing her roughly by the arm Jareth transported them to court. At court Jareth handed Annabelle to the guards to take to the dungeons until she could be questioned at court and went to update Oberon on what has happened. It was decided that court would be held that afternoon to question Annabelle on the cursing of Sarah. Jareth wanted to reorder time to make it time for court, but Oberon and Titania were keeping an eye on him to make sure he didn't. After hours of waiting it was finally time and Jareth entered the court room and found Annabelle sealed in a mushroom ring in the middle of the room. Smirking Jareth took his place as High Prince next to his father and waited.

"Lady Annabelle of the Spring Lands, you are accused of bribing a member of this court to use forbidden magic on a fellow living creature and the cursing of the Lady Sarah Champion of the Labyrinth to the Sleep of the Living Death, is this true?" Oberon asked in a booming voice so all could hear.

"Yes, I had another try to kill her," Annabelle said in a haughty voice as if she didn't think it mattered if she had tried to kill Sarah or not, "but I didn't curse her, I merely suggested it and then was going to kill the mortal bitch, but some annoying mortal whore had her bed surrounded in a ring of salt."

"Who did you suggest the curse to?" Titania asked angry that someone could be so heartless to the one that her son chose as a life mate.

"Lord Llewellyn," Annabelle said with a shrug not seeing how it mattered, because she didn't see any way for Sarah to awaken now.

"Do you know where Lord Llewellyn is hiding?" one of the members of court asked.

Annabelle snorted and said in a superior tone, "Of course I do. I like to know who I'm working with."

"Where is Lord Llewellyn hiding?" Jareth asked glaring at the woman in the mushroom ring for plotting against the one he loves.

Everyone in the stands jumped having not expecting Jareth to make a contribution to court seeing as he never did unless he had to.

"Some park Aboveground, Jareth," Annabelle said sweetly thinking that she could win his heart if she cooperated, "You wouldn't like it, it has some big ugly monument in the center with names."

"Was there a lake with swans?" Jareth asked trying not to be sick by her fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Annabelle pouted when he didn't react to her flirting and said, "Yes. What does it matter anyway, she's not going to wake up from the curse?"

Jareth made to step forward with anger and hate in his eyes when his father placed a hand on his arm warning him without words not to react. Jareth stayed where he was, but didn't stop glaring at Annabelle.

"Will you lead a group of guards to the park where Lord Llewellyn is hiding?" another member of court asked.

"I can," Annabelle said then looked at Jareth as she continued as she fluttered her eyelashes, "if given the right incentive."

"No need," Jareth said smirking as Annabelle's surgery smile dropped, "I think I know what park he's hiding in."

"In that case," Oberon declared, "Goblin King High Prince Jareth, you shall lead a group of guards to the park to find Lord Llewellyn. Lady Annabelle, you shall be placed in the dungeons until the court decides what your punishment is along with Lord Llewellyn, but for now you are here by stripped of your tittle, wealth, and any land you own. Take her away!"

Jareth watched smirking as she was dragged off kicking and screaming the entire way, then called for a half a dozen guards and left for the park that Sarah acted out her books in when she was younger.

* * *

At the park Jareth used his magic to sense if anyone with magic other than him and the guards were there, and there was only one. Jareth strode with purpose towards where he felt the magic of the other being in the area and found Lord Llewellyn shocked that they found him, but prepared for battle. Using his magic Llewellyn through gigantic boulders at Jareth and the guards. Jareth through a crystal that formed a barrier and as the boulders hit the barrier they crumbled into dust. While Jareth used most of his magic to defend the guards used all of theirs in attacking Llewellyn. With a hand behind his back, Jareth created a crystal with a binding spell in it and let it drop and willed it to roll to Llewellyn before he activated it effectively stopping the on slot of boulders. However, since Jareth was using most of his magic in the barrier he could only bind Llewellyn's magic and he wasn't going to go down that easily. When the guards went forward to grab him Llewellyn started punching and kicking all in his reach. Jareth went forward and met him blow for blow until Llewellyn went down exhausted magically and physically. Jareth was tired too, but not nearly as much and refused to show it to anyone as he finished the binding so he now couldn't move or speak and handed him to the guards then left to visit Sarah. When Jareth entered Sarah's room her family was there and Linda seeing how beat up he was under the glamour blinked.

"You look like shit," Linda commented, "Did you get run over by a truck on your way here?"

Robert and Irene blinked and looked from Jareth to Linda seeing nothing wrong with him.

Jareth laughed weakly and answered, "No, but you don't have to worry about the ones responsible for cursing Sarah causing any more trouble. How is she?"

"Still nothing," Irene answered tears running down her cheeks.

All the while Toby was crying and gently shaking Sarah.

After a moment's silence Toby said quietly to the sleeping Sarah losing hope, "Please wake up, Sarah, I love you."

Barely audible everyone in the room heard the voice they were all longing to hear call, "Toby?"

Everyone in the room stared as Sarah's eyes fluttered open and looked at the little boy who was sharing her bed. Toby burst into tears of happiness and clung to Sarah as if he thought she was going to disappear. Sarah held him close singing softly in his ear the song the song that was song to her in the peach dream. Happy tears were running down everyone's face as Linda ran to get the doctor to tell him that she woke up. Jareth stayed in the back letting the family have their moment. Sarah looked up and met Jareth's eyes and Jareth stepped forward as close as he could with the salt ring still surrounding her bed.

Sarah frowned slightly when he didn't come all the way to her bedside then she saw the salt on the floor and asked cautiously, "Why is there a ring of salt around my bed?"

"That would be my fault," Linda said smiling at her daughter, "and it isn't going away until the doctor says you can leave, so you are stuck in bed until then."

Jareth's eyes were sparkling in amusement at Sarah's confusion and worry at the fact that her mother hinted that she would be unable to cross the salt.

Taking pity on her Linda said, "I have the sight, Sarah, as did my grandmother. I know what you are now."

Sarah nodded slightly in shock and looking at her dad and Irene told her that they now knew too, well she could tell that Irene didn't believe, but was told.

Toby sensing the tension asked Sarah, "Does this mean you don't have to hide your face at home anymore?"

Everyone in the room was laughing when the doctor came in and shooed them out so he could examine Sarah. He told them that she was healthy, but he wanted to keep her there overnight for observation. The next morning Sarah was anxious to get out of the ring of salt. She had tested many times the night before if the reason behind the immunity to iron spread to the ring of salt and found that it didn't. About an hour after she woke up Jareth showed up to see how she was doing.

"Good morning, Precious," Jareth greeted in a purr.

"Says who?" Sarah asked in a bad mood looking out the window wanting to get out of the room and be outdoors.

Jareth raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are the hospital beds really as uncomfortable as they look?"

Sarah snorted out a laugh and said, "There not that bad, I just really want to go outside, but I can't cross the salt."

"Of course you can't cross the salt," Jareth said, "Salt is used to purify magical energies and too much can be harmful. Since you were born human and weren't turned until after puberty, you can consume a lot more than I can, but you still can't cross the ring of salt."

"So can I still eat French Fries?" Sarah asked curious and hoping that she can.

"Yes, but I would advise a size small if you get some from a fast food place like McDonald's, since they drown their fries in salt," Jareth said and Sarah had to stifle a laugh just because she never thought she would hear Jareth say McDonald's, "but if you go to a higher class place like Red Robin you should be able to eat more, but either way I would not have salt in your everyday diet."

Sarah nodded in understanding and joked, "Well now if my dad grounds me he can make sure I stay at home."

"I guess that's true, but I would rather not," Robert said from the doorway making Sarah jump, Jareth just looked amused, "Your mom and Irene are checking you out, so you will be let out of magic circle soon."

Jareth snorted and explained, "Salt is not magical in of itself, it absorbs and purifies it, much like fire. It's not dangerous unless too much is consumed and our magic stops us from crossing it for our own safety."

"So when I tried to cross it my magic formed a barrier between me and the salt for my own protection?" Sarah asked Jareth trying to understand the logistics of why she could touch or cross it.

"Precisely," Jareth said with a nod glad that she was getting it, "if a magically bound fae tries to cross salt he or she will succeed, but they may not survive."

Sarah nodded in understanding as Linda and Irene came in.

"You're all signed out, Sarah," Irene said as Linda used her foot to sweep a path in the salt for Sarah to walk through.

The moment the break in the circle was big enough Sarah ran out and said in mock relief, "Freedom!"

Jareth chuckled at her actions and caught her round the middle before she could race towards the door and just held her close nuzzling her cheek and neck, ignoring that both her parents and step-mother were watching. It had been too long in his opinion since he had held her in his arms. Sarah blushed seeing that Robert, Irene, and Linda were watching. She tried weakly to get out of Jareth's grip, but he just held on tighter not willing to let her go after he almost lost her. After letting the two have a moment Robert cleared his throat, Jareth gave him a slightly annoyed look, but let go of Sarah's waist and took hold of her hand, unwilling to let her go completely. Robert was satisfied with that and led them to the car. Linda said that she was staying for a few more days before she had to go back to work and went to Robert and Irene's house to help Sarah get settled.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, favoriting, and reviewing. Just one more chapter to post and then it will be done! I don't know if I will be able to post it on next Friday, because it will be Christmas and I will be very busy, but I will try and if I can't I will post it on the 26th instead. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	19. Chapter 18

Once in the living room Sarah and Jareth took off their glamours, since the family knew about what they were now.

Irene looked at them and said, "I need to sit down," as she collapsed in a chair, finding that being told something and seeing it firsthand are two very different things.

Jareth looked amused and scooped Sarah up and placed her on his lap as he sat in a chair. Sarah gave him a pointed look and tried halfheartedly to get off of Jareth's lap, but he held her fast by her waist. Knowing that he won't let her go any time soon Sarah gave up.

Taking a deep breath Sarah said, "Mom, Dad, Irene, since you know about the whole fae thing now, I think I should tell you that Mother Nature, Gaia, made me her heir."

Robert and Irene looked shocked, but Linda just nodded and said, "I know, and not from the sight. Every time you cried as a baby a storm would rise outside. It wasn't hard to figure out."

It was Sarah's turn to be shocked, her own mother knew and she didn't tell her. Figuring she had her reasons, seeing that Sarah was a brat when she was younger it made sense.

Coming out of his shock Robert asked, "What does being Mother Nature's heir entail?"

Sarah not having an answer shrugged and looked at Jareth to see if he knew.

Jareth knowing a little said, "All I know is when she becomes Mother Nature she will be like a mother to those who don't have one in their life and make sure that nature is following its course correctly."

Robert nodded, understanding that being Mother Nature is an important role and instead of fighting it accepted it as the honor that it was.

"There is something else that I feel we should talk about as a group," Robert said his tone broke no arguments, "Sarah has told us that you wish for her to move in with you."

Jareth nodded and tightened his grip on Sarah slightly.

"Sarah has also expressed her desire to move in with you," Robert continued.

Jareth blinked in surprise since Sarah hadn't told her.

"I have no objections, but I do have a few requirements. She is to finish her education, she will be allowed to visit, we will be able to visit, and you still need to come over for dinner at some point."

"I have no objections with your requirements and I don't think I can keep Sarah in the castle if I tried, she has a one track mind some of the times," Jareth told him.

Robert nodded and they started talking about other things until Toby came home, who squealed when he saw that Sarah was home and Jareth was visiting. Jareth decided that they have had enough shocking news and decided that he would wait to tell Robert and Irene that Toby was his heir if he wants to.

* * *

For the following week Mother Nature came and went from the Williams's house hold, to teach Sarah. At the end of the week Mother Nature told Sarah that she would soon retire and Sarah would take her place as Mother Nature since there was nothing else that she could teach her. Sarah was shocked that she was finished so soon. She was also told that when she became Mother Nature she will be introduced to the magical communities at large. It was planned that Gaia would retire shortly after Sarah moves into the Castle Beyond The Goblin City to give her time to adjust to living in the Underground. It was decided that she would start the move that day. She started packing things in boxes the day before, until Jareth stated that he could move everything with magic.

"Are you ready to go?" Jareth asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Sarah said smiling at him with love in her eyes.

Jareth nodded, created a crystal, rolled it around his hands (which made Sarah roll her eyes and mutter, "Show off,"), smirked, and tossed the crystal in the air and everything that belongs to Sarah besides the bed, vanity, and her books (since there were copies in her personal library there) was transported to the Queen's Chamber in Jareth's castle. Then they walked downstairs to say goodbye to Robert, Irene, and Toby, promising to visit and letting them visit soon. The moment they were out of sight of the neighborhood they transported to the throne room where the goblins set up a party for her, even her friends were there to welcome her to her new home. The party lasted for hours with singing from everyone; Jareth and Sarah were by far the best out of everyone there. After the party everyone went home and Jareth led Sarah to the Queen's Chambers.

"Have you figured out who's rooms those are next to yours?" Jareth asked Sarah outside of her rooms.

"I have a guess," Sarah answered.

"Oh," Jareth asked with raised eyebrow, "and who would that be?"

"I think that they are your rooms," Sarah answered.

"And your reasoning?" Jareth asked with a smirk.

"You said so yourself that you intend to make me your Queen with what I was wearing at court, so it would make sense that you would put me in the Queen's Chamber which is usually right next to the King's Chamber and sometimes has a door connecting the two, also now that I think about it you know a lot about the books in the library in those chambers."

"You are correct," Jareth purred as he leaned in closer for a kiss.

Sarah met him halfway as they claimed each other's lips. They had a battle for dominance which Jareth let Sarah win and she explored his mouth with her tongue. Once she had thoroughly tasted Jareth's mouth she led his tongue into her mouth to which he returned the favor by exploring her mouth. When the need for air became too much they broke apart gasping for breath. Jareth desperately wanted more, but knew that Sarah wasn't ready for that yet.

"Sweet dreams, Precious," Jareth purred when he caught his breath, "I will ensure that you do."

"So, I'll see you in my dreams?" Sarah asked still slightly flushed from the kiss.

"Precisely," Jareth said smirking as he walked to the next door down.

Sarah smiled as she watched him enter his chambers and walked into hers. Looking around she saw were some of her stuff ended up. Entering the bed room she found new shelves with her stuffed animals on them. She smiled at them as she collapsed onto her bed, crawled under the covers, and fell asleep seeing a crystal float through the door that separates her and Jareth.

* * *

"Na na na na na na na… and really bad eggs… drink up me hearty's yo ho," Sarah mumbled to herself when she realized she was on a ship that looked like it belonged on the set of a pirate movie only it was clean.

"And what are you mumbling about, Precious?" Jareth asked as he wrapped his arms around Sarah's waist and leaned his head on top of hers.

"Just a line from a movie," Sarah answered amused, thinking that he probably wouldn't take kindly to being compared to a pirate with his fluffy shirt and on a big ship with white sails.

Jareth looked down so he could look Sarah in the eyes and raised an eyebrow. Sarah just smiled sweetly at him. He sighed and shook his head smiling.

Jareth unwrapped himself from Sarah, grabbed her hand, said, "Come," and lead her to the front of the ship.

At the front of the ship Jareth re-wrapped his arms around Sarah's waist and kissed her cheek as Sarah gasped at the view. The ocean below and the starry sky above with a full moon, the farthest they could see it looked like the sea and the sky connected and become one. Looking down into the ocean Sarah thought she saw mermaids. Leaning forward to get a closer look, she was stopped by Jareth.

"Don't let them see you," Jareth whispered his hot breath ghosting along her ear, "merfolk are dangerous, they would gladly drown you without a second thought if they caught you."

Sarah shivered and she wasn't sure if it was because of his breath on her ear and neck or what he said about merfolk.

"And what about you?" Sarah asked breathlessly, "What would you do if you caught me?"

Jareth smiled an evil mocking smile as he said, "My dear sweet Sarah," then leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I have already caught you."

He then let his tongue run up the outside of her ear causing her to shiver and moan. Pleased with her response he nibbled her earlobe as she turned her head to give him better access. Slowly Jareth moved down from her ear to her neck and ran his tongue up from where her neck meets her shoulder to her ear. Sarah gasped at the sensations Jareth was causing. She grabbed his arms which were still wrapped around her waist, breathing deeply causing her breasts to rise and fall. Jareth paused in his actions to enjoy the show of Sarah face flushed and the rise and fall of her breasts all from his actions. Smirking Jareth pulled Sarah closer so she could feel how much he wanted her. At feeling him hard against her, Sarah didn't know if she was more scared or exited at how much he wanted her. Not knowing if she was ready yet she acted on instinct and started moving her hips in circles rubbing against him, causing Jareth to take a quick inhale of breath before he growled and started biting and sucking at her shoulder. Turning her head so she could see his face, Sarah saw that his eyes had dilated and that there was very little of Jareth showing in his eyes just hunger and need.

Freaking out a little Sarah said in quiet voice full of fear, "Jareth, stop, please."

Pausing in his actions, Jareth looked into Sarah's eyes and saw the fear there. Forcing himself back in control, Jareth untangled himself from Sarah and took a step back, breathing deeply and still hard. Sarah calmed down when she saw more of Jareth returning to his eyes, the hunger and need were still there, but it was fading slowly giving way to love and guilt. After what felt like hours of just standing there the hunger and need in Jareth's eyes faded and he tried to walk away to give Sarah some space, but she stopped him without words grabbing his arm and pulling him into a hug to tell him that he is forgiven. Jareth stiffened in the embrace but slowly relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. They spent the rest of the dream just looking out at sea and holding each other, not speaking. As the sun rose from the ocean they slowly woke from the dream world in their separate beds.

* * *

Jareth still felt guilty about his actions the next morning and it took Sarah whacking him upside the head and telling him that she didn't blame him for what happened in the dream after a few days of Jareth avoiding Sarah for him to relax around her again. It was now the day that Gaia would retire as Mother Nature and pass the mantle onto Sarah, ironically it was also the day that the court decided to hold trial against Annabelle of the Spring Lands and Lord Llewellyn of the Summer Lands. Eventually it was decided that the mantle of Mother Nature would be passed in the morning and the trial would be held in the afternoon. Sarah woke up with Gaia in her room.

"Good morning, Sarah," Gaia greeted with a smile when she saw that Sarah was awake.

"'Morning," Sarah mumbled back then said slightly more awake, "I take it you're here to take me to the ceremony thing?"

"Yes and help you create your gown," Mother Nature said with a nod.

"Create my gown?" Sarah asked still slightly groggy, "Why can't I wear one of the ones in the wardrobe?"

"When acting as Mother Nature, in ceremonies, court, and such it is important that you dress the part. Now, what is your favorite season and we will go from there?"

"I like spring for the new beginnings and flowers, summer for going to the beach and playing in the sun with Toby, autumn for the colors of the leaves and pumpkin pie, and winter for the snow and sitting around the fire with my family," Sarah listed now fully awake.

Gaia pursed her lips in thought and asked, "How do you feel about leaves and the changing of color depending of the season?"

Sarah shrugged and answered, "I think it's neat, but there are no leaves in winter."

"How about this?"

Gaia said her idea and Sarah made a few additions of her own until they had the idea for the gown. It took a while for them to get it right, but eventually they got it to look how they wanted it to. By the time it was time for them to leave (Jareth would be meeting them there) Sarah was standing in front of the mirror in a dress made of leaves, the top was spring which darkened to summer as you went farther down the dress and then turned yellow and orange at the bottom. To hold the leaves together was English Ivy and the very bottom layer of leaves was covered in frost to represent winter. In her hair which cascaded down her back in straight waves was a crown of flowers from each season. To finish the effect was a cloak that matched the gown with a hood to hide her face from view until the time was right. Sarah added her own effect to the cloak so when it dragged on earth flowers would grow and bloom behind her, she also added another thing to the cloak that she refused to tell Gaia saying that she will find out with everyone else.

"Are you ready?" Gaia asked her heir as Sarah pulled the hood over her head.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Sarah answered doing a last minute check to make sure she had everything.

* * *

Jareth was waiting for the ceremony to start so he could see Sarah again. It was fortunate that the sky was clear and the weather was nice, then again Mother Nature most likely had a hand in that. Jareth was sitting in a throne next to his parents as the next Seelie High King and next to them the Unseelie High Queen Mab who had yet to choose a High King, before them was everyone of important with an isle separating Seelie and Unseelie. Eventually Mother Nature and a woman wrapped in a cloak of leaves appeared on the far side of the isle. Mother Nature walked alone towards the High Thrones leaving her mysterious friend behind. After bowing to the Seelie and Unseelie royals Mother Nature turned to the crowd.

"My Children, it is time for me to step down and allow my heir to take my place," Mother Nature said to the group at large, "Come forth, My Heir."

The cloaked figure walked slowly towards the High Thrones and Mother Nature. Seelie and Unseelie alike were impressed with the flowers blooming behind her as she walked. When she reached the High Thrones she bowed to their occupants as her predecessor had done and as she turned to face the crowd her cloak faded away as it turned into hundreds of butterflies flying towards the sky to reveal Sarah. Everyone was shocked at the display of power to create life that is not plant life.

Hiding her shock Gaia said to the crowd, "May I present, the new Mother Nature, Sarah."

* * *

Sarah collapsed onto her bed not bothering to change out of her leafy gown, intending to have a nap before she has to go to court to witness the trial of Annabelle and Llewellyn. Her plans are foiled by a knock on the door.

"What?" she yelled into her pillow.

Jareth entered and was amused that the great Mother Nature who could turn leaves into butterflies was now sprawled on her bed in the most undignified manor.

"I came to tell you that it is almost time to go," Jareth told the grumpy woman on the bed, "and to ask if you are going to court as Mother Nature or as the woman I am courting? If the latter you need to change."

"Both," Sarah answered into her pillow then turned her head and explained, "going as Mother Nature would annoy Lord Llewellyn and going as the one you are courting would annoy Annabelle. Both are on my cause as much pain as possible list, so both."

Jareth smiled a cruel smile and said, "It was your cruel eyes that first won me over, Precious, but if you are going to go as both you need to dress the part."

Jareth created a crystal and rolled it around his hands before turning it into a silver tiara and placing it on Sarah's head after removing the flower crown.

"This will tell everyone that we are courting and should be worn at all court events while we are courting," Jareth explained when Sarah looked at him questioningly, "If we get married then you would have a pendent similar to mine to say that you are The Goblin Queen."

Sarah nodded in understanding and got out of bed using magic to make her dress as it was when she first made it and accepted the arm Jareth offered as they disappeared from the room.

* * *

At court Annabelle and Llewellyn were in chains and magically bound in mushroom rings with truth spells on them.

The fae that spoke for the whole court stood up and said, "The court has found both Annabelle of the Spring Lands and Lord Llewellyn of the Summer Lands guilty of all charges. Lord Llewellyn of the Summer Lands is here by stripped of his tittle, wealth, and any land he may own. Any other punishment is to be decided by Mother Nature as she is the one who you both has done the most harm."

Annabelle was confused; she didn't do anything to Mother Nature, so why does she get to choose the punishment? She was answered when the doors opened and Sarah stepped through them wearing her gown of leaves and the tiara showing all there that she was currently being courted by Jareth The Goblin King High Prince. Annabelle was seeing red, 'How dare that bitch wear the tiara that was supposed to be mine!' she thought glaring daggers at Sarah as she stepped up to the podium.

Llewellyn didn't even bother hiding his thoughts as he yelled, "Mortals have no place in this land! The only thing you're good for is baring children for us to take and raise the right way! You bitch!"

Sarah ignored him, acting like he wasn't worth her time. Jareth from his place as High Prince smirked and looked at Sarah proudly.

"Mother Nature," Oberon asked Sarah, "what punishment would you have us give these two who have wronged you?"

"Well, seeing as I feel they have an ass's head," Sarah started and paused when Titania whacked Oberon upside the head who had the decency to look sheepish, Sarah continued now slightly amused, "when it comes to humans, I feel that they should get a taste of mortality. I propose that they be stripped of their magic and immorality and live as a human for a set amount of time Aboveground, and if they have truly learned their lesson then they are to be allowed back with a small amount of land to live on and their magic and immortality restored, but if they haven't learned their lesson in the allotted time then they shall live out the rest of their days as humans."

Annabelle and Llewellyn looked horror struck at the idea of living as mortals.

One of the fae of the court stood up and asked, "Isn't that a bit cruel? You are basically giving them a slow death sentence."

Sarah looked at him and raised her eyebrow in a very Jareth like way and answered, "Yes I suppose it could be considered cruel to some, but I see it as being generous. If they learned their lesson they will be welcomed back to live out their days as one of the fae. I always liked a good game to decide someone's fate and this is a kind of game. Would you have preferred if I just had them killed out right?"

The fae blinked and thought about it and discovered that she was being generous and accepted her first choice in punishment of giving them a chance to redeem themselves.

"It is decided!" Oberon declared, "Annabelle of the Spring Lands and Llewellyn of the Summer Lands will live Aboveground as mortals for thirteen years and if they truly have redeemed themselves then they shall be welcomed back and given enough land for them to live off of!"

Sarah was told that she could go so she nodded bowed the High King, Queen, and Prince, but she blew a kiss to Jareth, and left for the waiting room to wait for Jareth.

* * *

That night Sarah decided that she was ready for the second to last step in her relationship with Jareth. She still didn't think that she was ready for marriage, but she felt that she was ready to have sex with him. So she snuck into his room that night to show him that she was ready. The next morning she woke up in Jareth's arms, both of them were naked.

Seeing that she was awake Jareth smiled at Sarah and said while fiddling with the small silver twin to his amulet that was hanging around her neck, "Good morning, my Queen."

It took a few minutes for what he said to register, when it did all she could say was, "What?" as the sky outside darkened with clouds.

Fin

* * *

 **Merry Christmas for all of you who celebrate it.**

 **Follow the storm is now done, please review the last chapter I really want to know what you think of it as a whole.**

 **And lastly a big thank you to everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed Follow the Storm and me, I did not expect to be followed or favorited but a huge thank you all the same.**


End file.
